Hyperdimension Neptunia Love Plus Plus
by animerelatedlover
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVE PLUS- A Passerby, made many sins. So much so, that 'the world' showed him a dream and took it back. He would then find a way to return and find the woman who he made a promise with. Eternity will start, but he will also see signs of 'him' breaking it apart; H-SCENES IMMINENT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

January 14, 2015

It's night. The stars twinkle up above. I've been standing up above this certain building for quite some time now. A strategic facility in France, its sole purpose is to gather data on colliding protons in order to know how the universe began. Sometimes they also discover some other things as well, like the quark-gluon plasma, or that they have seen signs of a Higg's boson. They've also discovered two new heavy duty Xi baryon.

Really now, science has evolved so much that it might even one day rival god's creation. Questions about physics such as those are really just the starting point. Eventually, all those science fiction things that we watch such as 'Star Wreck' or 'Star Mars' would eventually come true. Heck, we'll maybe even communicate with aliens, if at all they exist.

Funny that I started it out about god's power, 'cause the government at the time, asked:

'_If we fund this, would it rival god's power?_'

The scientist promptly said no. And ever since, realizing this piece of 'tool' for the purpose of answering the fundamental open questions in physics; more preferably about the basic laws governing the interactions and forces among elementary objects, the deep structure of space and time, and the interrelation between quantum mechanics and general relativity, has been slow. And it's not until 2010 that we got such findings from such experiments.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. What exactly am I doing out here on top of ALICE's building?

Simply put, I'm waiting for something, one that would make my sweetest dream come true. And eventually meet her again.

* * *

><p>"…" <em>when I came to, I was met with the familiar scene of the convenience store. I have a bottle on one hand and my phone is raised to my ear. I knew what the time and date without confirming.<em>

_It was like I woke up from a happy dream. It was as if, I just closed my eyes and slept peacefully. And when I wake up, it would only look like a second had just passed. As if I was caught in an illusion. But was it really? Was it just an illusion that 'the world' showed me? To show me a piece of paradise then takes it away from me'_

_I felt the phone on my hand. It was different. It was a clamped shell typed one. Did I even have this phone from the beginning? No. My phone was just a simple bricked typed one. It's disposable as well, to prevent anyone pinging me down. So it really was…_

_And when I look at phone, a photo of a girl is shown before me. She has a tear stained smile, and yet it hasn't lost its picturesque. Aah… she was in my dream. She was the most energetic, cheerful to the point of idiocy, girl I have ever met. Maybe she's crying right now. And if she does…_

"…_I better not make her wait too long" I close the phone and head out of the shop…_

* * *

><p>"…And after 5 years, I'm here"<p>

5 years of endless research, 5 years of endless endurance, many times, I've hit a dead end. Giving up was of course not an option, but I have to face multiple walls just so I could get here. And it's not some ordinary wall, mind you, it's a wall filled with numbers that would make Einstein use every ounce of his brain cells to crack it.

"…But still, discovering interdimensional travels…would I set up an award for you?"

"No way, I've got better things to do than some conference with scientists…" the man stands beside me and watches the Alps shine under the stars, the distance city sparkle and a small wind pass by.

"So, have you ever found 'him'?" I asked.

"No… wherever he is, he can't hide from 'the world' forever"

"The world is round after all"

"…True…"

This man… well, let's just say that he is my guardian devil. He doesn't pop up like this, but when he does it means something serious. But today, he's taken a rather light tone. Almost as if this guy actually 'cares' for me. Heh, that would be funny.

"…So I guess, the deals done, right?"

"…Yeah"

* * *

><p>"<em>Dammit!"<em>

_I slammed the table full of paper. My room is literally filled with endless papers on the walls. My apartment is like a cradle for scientists and mathematicians alike. If one could look at it, they could infer this as 20 years of research, where in fact it took only 2._

"_*Sigh*…A fucking black hole… Fucking sci-fi shit…" this is just almost impossible to do._

_I just proved that traveling through a spinning black hole would act as wormhole to another dimension. I wish, I didn't. Why? Because making one is so freakin' difficult. Even creating microscopic black holes is just hard to maintain. The radiation released from it would just be too far greater than what it sucks in._

"_Damn… and there's no other way as well…"_

"…_Giving up?"_

"_No, you asshole"_

"…"

_Translation: Hey, watch it_

"…" _I turn to him as I said it._

_Translation: I don't fucking care._

"_*Sigh*…Okay, okay. I'm sorry for that 'time'. Okay?"_

"_You are a masterpiece for bullshits"_

"_Look, I can't help you. But we can both help ourselves if we find 'him'"_

"_Don't have time for 'his' grandiose plan, I've got a woman who's waiting for me"_

"…"

_Translation: It's impossible to go back._

"…"

_Translation: We are both living manifestations of impossibilities._

"…" _no comeback? Good, I need the silence for my work._

_*RING!**RING!*_

_I picked up the phone and take the call._

"_YO~~! How's it going?"_

_*BEEP!*_

_I drop the call and take out the battery._

"_I see… that Chin is a douchebag as ever"_

"_He always is… He's spending time with his family right now"_

"_I know…"_

"…_*Sigh*… Look, get out of here. We can talk about 'him' seriously if I finish this ahead of schedule"_

"_No need. I'll look for 'him'"_

"_All right… you are 'the world' after all…"_

"_That I am… Let's make a deal"_

"_Hm?" I look back and see that he is quite serious._

"…_Find the possibility. And I'll do something about you staying 'there'"_

"_I thought you said you can't help me"_

"_Not by conventional means" touche…_

"_You sure? You'd be missing a 'tool' just to kill 'him'"_

"_Doesn't matter… You killed 'him' once with my formula. 'He' will die at the next…"_

"_Alright. Don't go egocentric now, or it might bite you back"_

"…"

_Translation: Deal_

* * *

><p>"And now… we're here… the execution of my plan…"<p>

"The after effects of this would just be too disastrous"

"Doesn't matter. This is just a small pay back for 'pulling' me out of there"

"You always scorn me… huh?"

"The world is cruel after all"

"That we can agree on…"

*BRRRRRR!* *BRRRRRRR!*

*BEEP!*

"Yeah?"

'_Holy piece of mother fucking with the tangible sense of Ukraine! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST MADE ME DO!?_'

"You created a black hole, using the LHC"

"_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_"

"No I'm not. Get the hell out of there before guys in suits come storming through the place. You don't want your wife be taken away now"

"_DAMN RIGHT! FUCK YOU, I'M GOING TO LEAVE FOR RUSSIA!_"

*BEEP!*

"*Sigh*…Still a douchebag as ever…" but I still, I owe Chin a lot.

"…So… it's time…"

"Yeah…" I fix my trench coat and pick up the luggage at my side. There's no holding back now.

"…Tell me…"

"Hm?"

"…Why did you pull me back?" I asked him.

"..."

Translation: Sometimes the world doesn't know what he's doing.

"…I see…" I walk to the edge of the building.

"...Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"…I'll take care of Julia's grave for you…"

"…I'd appreciate that… Thanks man"

"Yeah… good luck, Passerby" I jumped, to the abyss below.

As I approach, the darkness below, I see that the edges or rather, the light reflecting from it to my eyes are has bended, as if I'm looking at a fun house mirror. The distortion grows greater and greater and half of my field view is swallowed up by darkness.

'_So this the photon sphere_'

Allow me to explain. In this stage of falling into a black hole light; photons can orbit around the black hole. We all know that light gets bent whenever you apply gravity. And with a black hole's infinite gravitational pull, it bends to the point that it actually circulates around it. For example, I am looking at to left, and I see the back of my head. Pretty neat.

It didn't take long for me to get pass the point of no return; the point where scientists calls the Event Horizon. There really is no going back after this. My field of view is getting swallowed up by darkness, and when I turn back, I see that the sky where I once came from has turned into like a spherical orb. It kinda look like that the universe is a sphere, and I simply jumped away from it.

*SQZZZZZZZ!*

"Hope Titor is right about this?"

* * *

><p>*<em>Knock!<em>* *_Knock!_*

"_Yes? How can I help you?"_

"_You're John Titor right?"_

"_Wait! How did you-Guh!?" I kick him inside and close the door behind me._

_*SLAM!*_

"_I've got a few questions for you…"_

* * *

><p>*SQZZZZZZZZZ!*<p>

"Shit! it's starting!"

The singularity is a point in a black hole where gravity is at its infinity. And the moment I crossed the event horizon my whole body started to stretch, literally. The parts of me that are nearer to the singularity and the parts of me that aren't will have a huge difference in gravitational pull. These are called Tidal forces.

And as I get nearer, I'm being stretched like a used bubble gum towards the singularity. Even my luggage is stretched like that. This is pain, burning pain. I'm being stretched to an almost impossible state and feels like all my tissues are ripped apart like tissue paper. This is called Spaghettification.

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZZZZZ!* *SQZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*

"…"

I'm back here… in this usual comfortable place of static, like I'm inside a television. My body is frozen in place. I feel that my body is back to normal. It's a good thing I don't want to be a living reincarnation of a flying spaghetti monster. Or that faceless guy in a suit. Then looking forward, I found the same black spark and it appears to be not moving.

'_Great… now I just have to wait…!_'

No, it seems that my 5 year work is going ahead of schedule. Like 'the world' is giving me push. So this is what he meant by 'help', got to admit, I appreciate it. The black entity moves, scribbling in the air the same enigmatic numbers, the numbers that I have only recently cracked. It scribbles in the air at such a speed until the after images are enough to know what it wrote.

99.898891293

And just as before… the scene cracked wide open in deafening decibels. The scene cracked wide and I fell off from it.

"I'm back!"

I've returned to Gamindustri


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Shit… I should have prepared a parachute…! Gh…!"

Here I am, moaning in pain from my fall. It's not the first time I've fallen from a great height and definitely won't be my last. Quickly feeling my body, it seems that I've suffered from a broken rib. The rest of me just numbs from the shock. Standing up would sent electricity inside me. So I lie here, resting for a bit.

Darting my eyes back and forth, the sun peeks through in between the forest's leaves. I don't know which land I am on sadly. I can't exactly infer much on a clear sky. Looking at my side, it seems that my luggage somehow made it through the singularity. Shit… remembering me being spaghettificated is just painful.

"…I'm really back alright…"

I smell the scent of the forest. The sun gave me a warm welcome and a small breeze brushes against me. These sensations are not lies or me being a delusional dick ward. I've really travelled between dimensions, not by certain extent of course.

"...Okay… my rib is 'healed'" I sit up from my position and opened up the luggage.

The inside isn't all that elegant. I've got torn clothes here and there. Even my underwear didn't survive. The only thing that survived was my rations, what's left of it anyway. I can probably eat this bread, but this yogurt have smeared all over some of my clothes that it kinda looks like I released my *ehem* inside.

"Hm? The pudding survived…" I did bring along a few puddings as well, and surprisingly it did survive. The plastic cup isn't all that distorted, but sadly the plastic spoon is just unusable. I can make a make-shift spoon if ever I need to eat one. Or not since I'm heading for civilization anyway.

I rummage through my garmets and found my 1911 pistol. Yup, you guessed it. It's junk now. The gun kinda look it was bended by that giant green guy. And the ammo had mysteriously gone, so yeah… And I found my tactical tomahawk. It's still usable, but it's slightly bended inward. And the holster is gone as well. The fuck? Does half of the things that I need just disappear?

"Hm? My wallet survived…" great. I remembered that I can convert my money into credits. Checking the contents, it seems that my black cards are still intact. I don't know if they still work but I hope it does. And I also find a few hundred bucks inside still intact, which is good if my cards don't work here at all.

"So… I got a tomahawk, no holster, my 1911, no bullets, torn clothes, pudding, bread, destroyed water bottles, and a few others that are beyond recognition…" not the most ideal usable objects for any occasion, but it'll make do.

"…I'll just keep everything inside and move on…" most sensible thing to do.

The forest is not that thick as I have noticed. But it's certainly wide. I know that the only forest that is this wide would probably be from Leanbox. Why Leanbox? Well, for one, it promotes the 'medieval' theme. And if you're trying to be true to that, that would mean preserving as much trees as you can. Although, Planeptune has a forest, it's rather thick but also quite small in comparison. Lastation would have thin small forests and Lowee would be out of the question.

"Okay… this is getting ridiculous"

I climb up what seems to be a tall tree. Upon reaching the top I observe my surroundings…!

"…Why is there a sea?"

Before I came here, all the places that I've mentioned are floating pieces of land right up in the sky. Meaning, there is no way that a sea would just float up pop up out of nowhere. Have I suddenly gone into another dimenstion? No way. That was the same number. 99.898891293. I've also double, tripled checked even, my calculations as per what Titor told me. And it's not wrong.

"…So does 5 years in my dimension mean something here?"

I can't deny that fact. 10 months here, didn't actually turned time in the slightest there. Meaning, I might have skipped years upon years here. An interesting theory but also a chilling thought. I know that the CPU's can't age but that doesn't mean that they can't die.

"…Better pray that it's not that" I knock on the trunk and look around some more.

"...*Sigh* that thing is way too far…" I grumble at myself.

A tad bit far away from me is city that looks so futuristic, that its color is silver with a shade of purple. I also see a giant tower in the middle that sticks out like a sore thumb. I can't see much more detail since I'm pretty far away, but I can safely assume that it's Planeptune. So my initial hypothesis is debunked, huh.

With one last look, I find the nearest river and mark its direction mentally. It's a few hundred meters away…!

"What the-!?"

A black portal suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. I can only see the edge sticking out, because of the trees. And it's not a black hole mind you, if it were light it would bend from the side like a smudge. And as quickly as it came it disappeared right after.

"What the hell?" my heart races. My instincts tell me to head over there. I quickly jump down, pull out my tomahawk, and run as I pick up my luggage.

* * *

><p>"This is just a mess…"<p>

The whole area looks like it's been sucked away by a giant vacuum. There is a single crater here, 2 meters in diameter. And all the trees and grass beyond it seems to be attracted to the center. So it really was a black portal that sucks everything. More like a degraded black hole. But that is not the only thing I noticed…

"She was here…" I don't know how, my instincts just says so. I feel a slight twitch with this place.

"…I'll go check out Planeptune first" a logical choice. I'll mark this place.

* * *

><p>"Whoo! Finally made it!" I've got to admit, the way here is hard when you start at the forest. But once out, it's just a long satisfying field walk towards here.<p>

I've reached the main city border of Planeptune. There are metal fences here and some guards guarding the gate and a few meters away is the city itself. I'm not going to lie, I'm so excited that I feel like I want to beat this shits up and run all the way. But I am but just a feeble passerby, mustn't overstep my bounds.

"Hold, passport please…" the Planeptune guard said as I approach.

"I have none sir…"

"Then you cannot enter…" well duh…

"I'm not actually here to enter the city… I'm here to tend the grass that you all kindly ignore" there is a field between the city and the border itself.

"No, unless you have passport or a pass, you cannot enter" well that sucks. What should I do?

"Alright, alright…"I quickly scan my surrounding.

There are 6 guards here, 2 of them are up on a watch tower while 4 are on the ground. Their giving a good distance away from the fence, one that I can infer that it's an electric one. They all of have good armaments, an M4A1, and an MP – 443 as their side arm. And at the watch tower are surveillance cameras. I'll assume they've already seen my face.

'_*SQZ!*… Basilicom to Border 1, Basilicom to Border 1…*SQZ!*'_

"Yeah, I can read you" it seems their coms have started speaking up.

'_Let that guy in! Do you have any idea who he is!?_'

"Um sir, we can't let him in just like that?"

'_YOU MORON! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO HE IS!?_'

"SIR, NO SIR!" whoo… harsh captain is harsh. I think I see myself in that captain of his.

'_HE'S THE BOSS! THE SAME BOSS THAT GAVE ME THIS JOB!' _boss? Wait…

"Wha-!?"

"Hey, give me that"

"The hell?" this guys is obviously dumbfounded.

'_YOU HEARD THE MAN! GIVE YOUR FUCKIN' COMM SOLDIER!_'

"Tch…!" he 'happily' gave his com to me.

"Yo… surprised to hear you're in the military now…"

'_BOSS!_'

"Whoah, whoah… you do know that group has already been dissolved right?"

'_I KNOW BUT I STILL RESPECT YOU!_'

"Okay, quiet down. I don't want to go deaf right now"

'_Anyway boss where've you been!? You've been gone for quite sometime_'

"I know, it's a long story, I'll explain on the way. I've got lots things I need to settle with"

'_Ah, I know what you mean. Okay, I'll give you pass to the Basilicom. For now, I can't meet up with you. But do you see a giant tower that sticks out like a sore thumb?'_

"Yeah… I see it. Oh yeah, that's where the new Basilicom is"

'_Dang right. Just go there and walk in, there will be a guard there to escort you_'

"Whoo…" I can't believe that the time I was away, there has been significant improvement on this guy. Guess, dissolving the gang was a good idea after all.

'_Sounds good?_'

"Yeah. Thanks man…"

'_Anytime boss, anytime…*SQZ!*_'

I gave the walkie-talkie back to the guard and walk away. And the city of Planeptune comes closer to me as I march on.

"I'm almost there…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: To that guest guy that submitted his OC on the last fic's review section. Create an account and PM me so I can talk to you about your OC._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The streets of Planeptune haven't changed at all. Well for the most part it already is a technical futuristic city, so the changes are few and far between. But in any case, it brings so much nostalgia just walking towards my goal. I'd like to take my time and enjoy but a certain woman's happiness is a priority.

I head inside one of its blue tube thingies. These acts as a fast travel mechanic that lets you stand on solid holographical object and transport you to wherever you want to go. It's kinda like a flat escalator but it knows which direction you want to go by studying your body movements.

A hexagon plate appears below me, lifted me up and guides me inside the tube, heading towards the Basilicom.

Planeptune is a very technological city. You would think that everything here requires so much power and half of their GDP would go to their electric bills. But in truth, everything is self-powered. The buildings here are all covered in solar panels, which the electricity is amplified greatly, which then powers the cooling and the main power supply.

There are also other technological things here, like this blue tube thingy which I explained earlier, flying cars, some robots, holograms, and all the science fiction stuff that anyone can throw at it. They have it all.

"…That's why this place is called the Land of Purple Progress…"

The many passersby that I pass by are a happy bunch of people. I think I heard them say that after a certain 'event' there has been peace since then. Some of them even said that the goddesses help make that peace come true. Well of course, their goddesses, they're the CPU's of this landmass, the leaders of this place, who wouldn't protect their people.

Looking ahead, the goal is right in front of me, a building towering in the middle of a lake. A triangle shaped building with its side's slightly and smoothly concaved. The top half of the triangle however looks more like a top half of a sword. There also building dome's sticking out from behind the sword-like-tip cover. My excitement rises. I wonder how Histy would react.

Once I exited the blue tube thingies, I swear, I can't name them right. I am met with a big open space where several other tubes are connected here. People come and go from the said building and the tubes. Trying to conceal my surprise I walk on…!

"Um, excuse me!"

"Hm?"

Someone handed me pamphlet. That someone would be a woman. She has long heather blue hair and blue-green eyes that are accompanied by thin framed glasses. She wears a single hair accessory on the left side of her head which has a triangular shape at the base that is black with white and blue in the center and has second part on top which is white accompanied with blue lining. Her attire consists of a primarily black business-woman-like suit with a skull right between where her torso ends and her legs start. On her arms she wear's what appears to be two white gauntlets with blue lining and black skulls on the end. Her leg wear contains black tights and white knee high boots with black shoe laces and black bottoms with blue lining and skulls on the side.

And she seems to be afraid of something. I'm not using 'eyes', right?

"P-p-p-please acce-accept this informative pamphlet!" informative she says. I take the pamphlet and read its contents…

THE WORLD IS A BETTER PLACE WITHOUT ANY CPU'S

"*Sigh*…" I've already read one of these things back in the day. No need to read the same bullshit. Based on experience I already know what's written in it just from the headline alone.

"Miss… uh, whatever is it that you are doing please stop…" I said as I give her back the pamphlet.

"I-it's says that everything would be fine even without the goddesses!" she's not listening…

"And, and. If we have lawful laws then we don't' need goddesses! And we-!"

"Hold your galloping horse woman" I put a hand in front of her.

"…If what you say is true. Then, who would maintain the laws after it was implemented?"

"Gh…!"

"And if another country would visit us, who would we throw in as our representative?"

"Gh!"

"Plus, if all power would be given to the people it would mean chaos and jack up shit. We're not in a perfect world sadly, we're in Planeptune"

"Agh…!" she fell to her knees. Guess I burned her a little too much.

"Hm?" she then stands up, with an almost crying expression and said:

"I'm sorry for taking your precious time!" she ran away. Gawd, now I feel like bully.

People don't want a perfect world. And it's impossible to make one. 'The world' is cruel after all. And no matter how perfect you make to be, there are always things that would destroy it. But the people don't want that. Rather, they want the pursuit of a perfect world. To establish things that is perfect world-esque.

"…And often we find that perfect world within ourselves. Not from others…" whether or not the world outside is bat shit crazy, as long as there is inner peace within a person, then wouldn't that make the world a better place? Even if that world is just his own.

"Better get going…"

I continue my walk towards the giant Basilicom building. When I reach the front glass doors, a guard comes over to me.

"Sir, I was tasked to escort you to the goddess" so he isn't part of the former gang, huh? And I thought he would send someone that I know. He led me inside.

I'm amazed by how big this place is. The insides have a shade of green, with a few spot lights here and there. The middle aisle, which is lighted from the bottom, leads to a second landing after a few steps of stairs. And on the sides are some employees doing their work. Some are tending to a client, others scribbling down their notebook and others typing something on their hologram computer.

-Yes, holographic computers. There's no giant monster rig found anywhere. It's just a holographic screen with a holographic keyboard.

"This way sir" this guy is tense for some reason.

I follow him. Some employees give me a weird looks as I pass. Wait… what happened to those priests guys? I thought they would be here the one minding the Basilicom. The times have truly changed.

Upon climbing the landing, there are few more employees in their desks just doing what other employees do. They gave me a look and quickly go back to work. We pass them and head towards the elevator right in front of us. He pushes the 'up' button and with a 'ting' the doors opened.

I go inside first and he follows along. He pushes a button where there's a sign that says 'NEPPY NEPPY NEP-NEP'S HOME!'. The elevator doors closed and we rise.

"…"

"…"

The guard and I were quiet. There wasn't any of noise other than muffled noise of the wheels grinding against the rails of the elevator structure. The numbers on top slowly lit one by one as we rise. How many floors does this building have anyway?

"…?" then from behind, I can feel photons hitting my back. When I turn, I can see the big city of Planeptune. Everything seems so surreal that maybe I'm actually dreaming again. But proudly, it's not a dream, this is reality; the one reality that I don't mind staying.

'Ting!' the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The guard gestured me out, and I promptly do so. Once out, the elevator doors shuts and leaving me there.

"He should have said something like 'I'm going now sir' or something" way too serious, and it's going to be bad for his complexity.

Looking ahead, there is a single 'futuristic' door in front of me. And judging by the wall that the door is attached to, which is convex in a slight manner, I think her home would be like the top of sky tower of Auckland. And the angle of the convex suggests that it's wider than what it.

I walk towards to door and ring the doorbell. I waited for a few until I hear a sound of an unfamiliar girl's voice.

"Coming!" the doors swung open and a girl who I don't know off appeared. She looks like her only the hair is long and there's one D-pad clip on her.

"Would there be a certain someone named Neptune?" I asked.

"Hmm… My sister is out. You have some business with her?" sister? Did I hear that right?

"Yes, I do. But in the meantime, would you mind calling a fairy here that sits on an open book?"

"How do you know about Histoire? Histoire someone is here to see you!" she calls out.

"…Yes, coming!" a 'mature' voice responds.

"I wonder who would that be-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!" a fairy sitting on top of an open book appeared and screamed from the bottom of her heart.

"Yo"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J…!"

"Stop, you're like a broken record. Here I'll fix you" I reach out towards the fairy being.

"JARED!" she hugs my face, and she's crying a bit too.

"Oh well..."

Histy, or Histoire, here have surely changed. And what's changed is her height. She's became a tad taller. She's 12 and ½ inches now! Her hair remains in two blonde pigtails at medium length along with the purple and orange headdress but this time it accompanied by a hat with the letter N in the center. Her dress seems similar to last time, which is a graduate gown, but is open shouldered and has a teal tie. Her leg-wear consists of thigh high socks and white shoes with green circles with a black lining on the center.

"YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK!" she smudges her face against mine as her tears flood.

"I'm back alright" I pet her head. Yeah… I'm back.

"Goodness, I've never seen Histoire like this"

The other girl here has long light purple hair with a single D-pad hair clip and violet eyes and wears a white, button up sailor uniform with purple designs and a yellow ribbon being held together by the N-emblem, and yes, she doesn't have skirt only a blouse with its hem acting as one. She wears thigh high socks with pink and white stripes and medium sized boots that match her uniform in color scheme. She also has a white cellphone leg holder on her left thigh above her sock.

"And who might you be?" I ask her in between Histy's cries.

"I'm Neptune's… no… I am my own person, so… I am the CPU Candidate of Planeptune, Nepgear. I'm also Neptune's younger sister"

"I see, I see… Neptune's sister eh… Wait, wha!?" now I'm the one surprised. I thought my ears have lied to me earlier but it was true. She really did say sister!

"Okay, woman explain to me everything what has happened while I was away"

"YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Crap, she's not listening to me…" would everyone act like this after they saw me?

"Um… I don't know who you are but please come in first" this Nepgear girl is polite, in contrast to her sister.

"All right" I pick up my luggage from the ground and followed Nepgear inside.

The inside hallway inside is slightly curved. The walls have lavish pink wallpaper on it and the cornices have a purpled one. The tiles are a pattern of shaded orange and orange. The curved hall is lit by the lights through the light orange ceiling. On the side of the curved hall is a spiral walkaway towards what seems to be second floor. We pass that.

We enter to an opening and into a room with a great view. We're at the far left of the room, mind you. The one biggest thing here is that this living is a half circle sized room. The wall is completely filled with windows that see the city of Planeptune. A few paces away from me is a dining table capable for 6 people. In middle of this totally rad room is a purple carpet with gold linings. Lying on top of it is a giant flat TV on top of some drawers. In the opposite of it is a sofa and in between the two is a game console that looks like a black D-pad with an N in the middle with the controllers lying there and here. In between the console and the sofa is a wooden living table. At the far side of this spacious room is a study table.

Nepgear guides me to the sofa and allowed me to sit. She disappeared on the right side of the room which apparently has another opening, and reappeared once again with a glass on a tray. She offered it on the table in the most polite manner ever. I think I know a restaurant that needs such politeness. I take it after saying my thanks and take a drink from it. It's green tea.

"Anyway Jared, H-How did you get back? I can't believe you're here after 8 years!" Histy says. 8 years, huh? Oh well, time dilation I guess.

"Long story"

"Still, I can't believe how much you haven't aged a day!" because I'm that _special_.

"And I can't believe that you've actually grown an inch and looks more mature than last time"

"There is a reason for that"

"…And you forgot to put your cute emoticons. How I miss the old you"

"Please, I still wear that gift you gave me"

"The kimono? I think the size was supposed to be an inch shorter"

"Neptune keeps telling me to wear it sometimes"

"Sheesh, that woman will never change…"

"Um…" we look at the only girl who is out of the loop.

"…Histoire, how does he know Sis?" Nepgear asked with an 'this-is-getting awkward' tone.

"Ah, I should introduce you to him. He's-!"

"A passerby" I cut her off.

"Ah, so you're one of those side characters that Sis talks about" what the hell have you been saying about me woman?

"Hehe… don't mind that remark, he's calls himself that"

"Hey, that title is my ego. Don't go throw it off"

"Anyway… listen well, Nepgear this man is…"

"…That man is…" what's with the unnecessary tension?

"…He's…"

"…He's…"

"…You're sister's boyfriend!"

"…My sister's… SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"Whoo… didn't think that she would react like this" her eyes are wider than a sauce pan.

"WHO?! WHEN?! HOW?! WHERE?!" she panics.

"You forgot 'what'" I say as I take another sip from the glass.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! SIS'S BOYFRIEND?!"

"Nepgear calm down. You do remember Neptune's stories, right?"

"…_haa… haa… _You… you mean… He's _the_ Jared!"

"Yes"

"_The _Jared that took Arfoire down in one swing! _The _Jared that made all the CPU's at his mercy! _The _Jared that she was waiting for!"

"Hold up, back up two sentences woman. First of all, Arfoire is tough a woman. Second, I did not make the rest of girl's to fall at my mercy. And also calm down"

"…_haa… haa… _Sorry, I can't take it all in…" Nepgear huffs in air.

"All right, just sit for a while"

"Thank you very much" now our roles are reversed. Nepgear is on the couch while I, the passerby, stand. Talk about being hospitable.

"What a sister…"

"She's usually more level headed than this"

"Siblings will always be siblings, I guess"

"True. Anyway, I know you have a lot of questions right, Jared"

"I do… but I am having a theory here…"

"As expected of Jared. So tell me your thoughts"

First of all, the sea. Before, we were a floating piece of land up in the sky. There are two possibilities here. One would be that the sea level rised. And the other is that we fell from the sky. Since it would take 8 years, it's not that far fetch to see that the sea level would rise quickly. But latter makes more sense. Since we are falling, the people would have to pray. And knowing that the girl here is a CPU candidate, as well as Neptune's sister, I think this girl is also made out of faith from the people's prayer as we fall towards the sea.

"…got that, right?"

*CLAP!* *CLAP!*

"As expected, you never miss a beat" Histy praised.

"However, I'll a bit more detail into your explanation… ehem…"

After Jared left, Gamindustri is in peace for quite some time, until tragedy have struck. The world fell, literally. The reason for such is that Celestia lost its power for no apparent reason. The goddesses tried their hardest and tried to push back the landmasses fall even just a little. But even then it was still not enough. Neptune told the whole Gamindustri to pray. And pray they did. At the time, the prayers we're so large, that the Share's that every country has have skyrocketed. And because of the Sisters were born.

Made out Shares, or faith if you will, the Sisters helped the CPU's cushion the fall of the landmass as it lands into the sea. It was then we decided to make them our own candidates. If ever something happened.

"…You can find more details about what happened while you were away in my book!" you just have to cut it off, huh?

"So based on your story. That means that each landmass is on the sea and they have sisters with them?" I want to see what Vert's sister is.

"Except one. Vert doesn't have a sister"

"How sad for her"

"…You _can _always be her little brother"

"Surely you jest"

"I jest. Anyway, since you currently know the current situation. I'm sure a proper greeting is in order"

"Hm?" Histy looks at me with a beaming expression. Like a mother greeting her prodigal son.

"…Welcome back, Jared!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Christ, reading yottabytes, which is 1 trillion terabytes, of information under a single letter gives me a small headache"

"Even with that, you're still able to read it"

"That's because I'm special"

After reading 8 years of every single thing that happened, including the average temperature, the humidity, the amount of nitrogen in the air, and a lot of useless things, I've got the gist of everything that has happened so far.

So just like what Histy said. The floating landmasses fell off from grace, as if it were some cheap toy strapped on the ceiling and some kid cut the string. The CPU's, mainly, Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert, tried to cushion the fall of their respective landmass. But their powers were not enough. So, Neptune said to all people in Gamindustri to pray. And as they pray, their faith quickly powered up the goddesses and once again attempted to cushion the fall.

The people pray so hard at the time, that you might think that they're asking god to take them away to heaven. And through those hard prayers, came forth 4 new goddesses. They helped the goddesses cushion the fall of the landmass as it lands into the sea. And that explains why there's the sea.

Saving the lands however does not mean there are no casualties. Due to the how sudden the fall, most of the cities has been a wreck. The most damaged of them all would be Leanbox because of their 'medieval' theme. Because of that, Planeptune offered help and now Leanbox is the second futuristic city.

But, the new goddesses are a new issue. Who are they going to govern? There are only 4 main cities on Gamindustri. And after a bit of research they discovered that these 4 were born on different landmass not in Celestia; 1 from Planeptune, 1 from Lastation and 2 from Lowee. Knowing this, they said they'll be the little sisters of the CPU of where they are born from. And since their can only be one CPU per land, they're a rank lower than them; a CPU candidate.

The 4 aforementioned are Nepgear, Uni from Lastion, and Rom and Ram from Lowee. Sadly, there was no sister that was born in Leanbox.

After a year, Gamindustri, or rather, Planeptune, Lowee, and Lastation combined into a single continent. Leanbox, however, is a few nautical miles away from the super continent.

There is also what they call Oracles. No, not those oracles that tell clichéd prophecies, but they're more like secretaries; since goddesses needs to almost triple their work load because of the ordeals. Histy, being detached from Celestia, is now the oracle of Planeptune, which she is seriously worried about. There are three others as well, Jinguji Kei of Lastation, Mina Nishizawa of Lowee, and Chika Hakozaki of Leanbox.

-Well, Vert isn't all the lonely after all. She has an Oracle with her. And from this 'all knowing' book, Chika has an obession with Vert.

Then, there was this event with ASIC, Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime, not Application Specifc Integrated-Circuit chips. They did some nut job of reviving Arfoire and plunging the world downright under. They were defeated, of course, but not without someone *ehem*… Crossing the river…*choke!*

-That story would be for another time.

"Well, that's that with the explanation of things now for the good part. Where's Neptune?"

"Um… Sis is out completing quests" Nepgear answered beside me as I put Histy back on her book.

"She's out on her own? Is she finally seeing the light" Histy asked with a slight excitement.

"Um… no. I guess I kinda pushed her a little…"

"And how little would that push is?" I asked, noticing an awkward tone from her.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Neptune: <em>"Now then, Histy is still in a mood. Wanna trudge off to work in a really dissatisfied manner?"<em>

Nepgear: _"Dissatisfied… You really do have the dissatisfied look down, Sis"_

Neptune: _"You noticed!? I mean, yesterday I worked for the first time in forevers, so I'm all achey-breaky"_

Nepgear: _"As a person, not even as a CPU candidate, I think you're acting pretty whiny…"_

* * *

><p>"…At the time, I thought I spoiled her too much so…"<p>

* * *

><p>Neptune: <em>"Oh, I got an awesome compromise! How about you work and come report to me later, Nep Jr.!? As part of my rehabilitation, it's important for me to just pop into the arcade, and…!"<em>

Nepgear: _"NO!"_

Neptune: _"Nepu! Wh-What's with you!? Are you, like, actually getting upset with me!?"_

Nepgear: _"If things go on like this, you'll turn into a bad, lazy sister! I must be more strict with you!"_

Neptune: _"Huh? Whoa, what!? Time out! If you get tough on me like Histy, what's gonna happen to me!?"_

Nepgear: _"LA LA LA LA LA! I can't hear you! Go work all by yourself today! I'm staying here!"_

Neptune: _"N-No, I'm just sayin'…"_

Nepgear: _"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"_

Neptune: _"Ow, my ears… That's that, then. Nepgear just doesn't' quit when she gets an idea in her brain. Okay, Nep Jr. I understand. I'll go work by myself"_

Nepgear: _"LA LA LA LA LA!"_

Neptune: _"Yeah, you can't hear your darling big sister's voice, gotcha. Bye-bye!"_

Nepgear: _"LADEEDAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

><p>"…Is what happened…"<p>

My face meets my palm.

"And you said she was a level headed person?"

"Most of the time…" Histy seems to have facepalmed as well.

"Ah, it was only a couple hours ago since she left though!"

"So we missed each other, huh? I guess I can just wait for her" I relaxed my body in the sofa. Does sofa's in Gamindustri sucks energy? Coz this one does.

"I need to get back to work now. Unfortunately, the amount of put offed work has made me too busy, sorry Jared"

"It's fine… make the world a better place if you will. I'm going to relax here…"

"Alright. If you need me, I'm upstairs… And welcome back Jared" Histy gave me a motherly smile and heads towards her work on the floor above. Her outlooked may have matured, but she's still the same Histy.

"Whew… finally rest and relaxation, been a while since my last sleep…" I mumble to myself. Well it is true. I really haven't slept all that frequent after I got back there. Damn, computing how to make quark gluons to be a lot smaller just so they collapse into a black hole is hard work. Plus I have to make several of those at the same time just so they could get bigger, by combining into each other.

"…Um…"

"Hm?"

"Ah, it's nothing…!" she looks away.

"…Um… how long were you and Sis gone out?"

"10 months" I promptly answer. Damn, this sofa is good.

"…I see…"

"Hmm… Tell me something…"

"Yes?" she turns to me with a quizzical look.

"Have you ever seen a whale with a polka dot tail?"

"Mphf…!" she laughed. That's nice, it reminds me of Neptune when she cracks.

"…Ahaha… where did that come from"

"Just breaking the ice. You're too nervous"

"Ahaha… A whale with a polka dot tail… aha!"

"Aha… s-so Sis was right about you"

"About what?"

"You're kinda cool!" she beamed.

"That I am. So what has she been talking about me, hope it's not some-!"

"She said that you're a bully"

"…nevermind" I facepalm once more.

"Ah, but she meant it in a good way" how good is it to be called a bully.

"She said that… there was this passerby that she always loves, he's cool, kinda handsome, very masculine, smart, strong, but also very loyal" what's with the 'kinda handsome' part?

"He would get headaches every now and then but a hug is all it needs to banish it away. He would think up crazy fun plans. He cooks 10 star meals. But most especially he loves her very much"

"Geez, that woman sure can boast…"

"…A-And…" she blushed, heavily.

"She also said you're good in bed too…" and fidgets once more. *Sigh*… That woman doesn't have a single reserve in her huh…?

"And also… ah! I remembered something! Mister Jared, please come with me!"

"Whoa! Don't yank me off the couch!" I can see a tad bit of Neptune's personality in her.

She drags me all the way back to the hall and drags me up to the second floor through the spiral walkway that is hugging the wall. When we reached the second floor, there are 2 rooms on the left and 2 rooms on the right. Due to how spacious this place is, the 2 pairs are kinda far away from each other. And there's another automatic door and the end of the hall.

Nepgear pulls me towards the first door on the left, and prompted me inside.

Inside the room is pretty purplish. Which fits the Nep sisters color quite well. In the middle is a two comfy chairs and a table between it is settled neatly on top of a carpet. On the right are two study stables which have a variety of things such as mirrors, books, make-ups. On the far corner right side is a pink dresser with a body mirror beside it and stuff green doll on top. At the far side, which is our opposite, is a double decked bed with some toys lying around it. At the right is more stuff toys by the large window that covers the right wall and is overlooking the city.

"Um… I think it was around here…" Nepgear starts rummaging around one of the study tables while I stand patiently by the door. The smell of this room smells like Neptune.

"Ah...! Jared, come over here…" since I have permission, I walk over to her.

"Here…My Sis always looks at it…" Nepgear moves out of the way for me.

When I look at what she meant, I knew exactly what it was. It was something that I bought for her after I disbanded the gang. I'm not a fan for expensive things equals to the amount of feelings, but I figured that it was a perfect for her so I went and bought it anyway.

I open the small box. And inside is a single plain lilac ring. The ring box supposedly able to accommodate two rings, but in the pocket of where the other ring is supposed to be, is a single folded up piece of paper.

"Sis says that I don't touch it unless you come along…"

"I see…"

"She said that if you do, then I'd give it to you…"

"…" I take the small piece of paper and open it up to reveal its contents.

'_Yes_'

"Heh… that woman knows how to make me fall for her all over again…" even though it's just a letter, a can clearly picture out her voice saying it.

I take the ring, emptying the contents of the ring box, and put on my ring finger. It does fit quite snugly in it. Not too tight and not too loose.

"Thanks a lot… Nepgear…"

"Mhm!" she gives a smile. A clever, polite and responsible younger sister, she's a good contrast alright.

"_Gear! Nep! I've brought some food!_" hm? Is that…?

"Ah, IF must be back" Nepgear says.

"Oh it's Iffy's voice" I want to see her reaction right now.

I followed Nepgear down to the floor where we came and head towards the spacious living room, where the supposed voice of Iffy rang out.

"Ah, IF…"

"Oh, there you -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"J-J-J-J-J... *hic!*"

Iffy covers her mouth and small tears started to flow from her eyes. For a while she just stared at me. And when everything had sunk into her she lets her feeling flow by running up to me and giving me hug.

"JARED! Y-YOU'RE BACK…!"

"I'm back alright…" I return the hug, grooming her long brown hair as she cries lightly in my chest. It brings me nostalgia just doing this.

"*hic!* *sob!* Y-you're back! You're really back!"

*SWASCHK!*

"*hiiic!*…"

On the far right of me, is a woman wearing a tan wool sweater with a creamy hair. She has hands covering her mouth and her eyes as wide as saucers. She dropped a tray full of tea. Compa stands there unable to move.

"J-Jared…?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's me… C'mere Compa…" I extend an arm towards her.

"…!" she runs towards us and joined in on the hugging scene. It didn't take long before she too cried.

"I'm back you two…" I hug them even tighter.

"W-welcome back!"

* * *

><p>"Haa… I can't believe I cried in again…" Iffy complained, while wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.<p>

"Crying Iffy is cute after all…" I admit.

"Stop it. I'll have to promise myself not to cry anymore…"

"That's impossible, right Compa?"

"That's right! All human beings should cry!" Compa pumps her fist. And 'should' is going a little overboard.

"No way, crying makes me feel like crap. I don't want to cry ever again"

"Even tears of joy?" I ask her.

"Even tears of joy…"

"So not cute" I pout.

"HEY!"

We're sitting on the dining table. Iffy, Compa are opposite of me, and both of them have a refreshed look in their faces. Nepgear, is at the kitchen, which is located in the far right of this spacious room through the open way, making some tea for us.

"You know, I've been gone for quite a while and you two looked like you haven't aged a day" I commented. These two haven't changed in appearance and in clothes. They look as pretty as always.

"How about you? You actually haven't aged at all. I thought for sure you'd come back with wrinkles or something" Iffy said.

"Hey, 21 years old is not old"

"You said that 8 years ago, so that means you're 29 now" Compa said.

"No way, I'm 21 forever and ever" I defend my youth.

"What are you, a kid? Accept the fact that you're getting old" these two are ganging up on me huh?

"Okay, okay. I'm old. I'm an old man with a cane" I said, accepting defeat. In retrospect, I really am _that_ old, but I forgot my real age since I stopped counting.

"So in any case, how are you two? I heard that Compa is nurse now"

"Mhm! I finally passed the exam after several tries!"

"Several tries? Like how many?"

"About… several times!"

"I see" Compa will always be Compa I guess.

"And how about Iffy, I heard that the Guild have changed"

"How do you know that?"

"Histy's book"

"Ah…"

Allow me to explain. Sometime after 'the fall', the Guild state in Lowee, in which I proposed, well they also took some damage. The extent of the damage was repairable but slow. And for every repair, they need money. So what the Guild did first was to handle the questing system for the Basilicom.

The premise is to handle every quest in Lowee first. Therefore they could get a small kick back each time a quest has been approved to be completed. But as time grew, they slowly became a corporation. And when the supercontinent was made, they spread their corporation to all lands. And even to an extent of having a private military corporation.

And because of that new leaf, all of the conflict about Extremist and Moderatist bullshit of the Guild, has been dissipated.

"Well, yeah, technically, I'm still a Guild resident at the time so I joined the movement"

"Don't tell me you joined because you want to support Vert"

"L-L-Lady Green Heart has nothing to do with me joining the new Guild!" Lady Green Heart, eh?

"…And my work place is in Planeptune so it's impossible"

"But you can still worship her right?"

"Gh!"

"Ehehe…" hm? Compa seems to be laughing.

"…It's fun to see Iffy get so flustered…"

"Compa, stop or I'm going to get embarrassed here…" Iffy blushed.

"But you look so cute like that…" Compa giggled.

"C-Cute, well…" Iffy blushed too hard and looks away. Please gawd, I hope I'm not reading this right.

"I brought tea, IF, Compa" Nepgear came and distributed the drinks to us. I already have tea like 40 minutes ago.

"Sorry for breaking those glass earlier Ge-Ge"

"It's fine. Sis breaks some so we always have reserves" don't you think teaching the woman not to break something is a good idea rather than buying stuff so she can break some more?

"So anyway, have you seen Nep yet? I'm sure she's rolling around in pure happiness by now" Iffy said.

"Sis is out doing her work"

"Work? She did that yesterday and she's doing it again, and alone to top it off? Is it going to literally rain cats and dogs now?"

"…Ah, no. I kinda pushed her into doing it alone" Nepgear says in a worried tone.

"Don't explain now. I think I have a gist of what happened" Iffy stops her.

"Ge-Ge, don't worry about Nep-Nep. She can be really reliable… sometimes…" Compa, that last remark should be kept within oneself.

"…Um, okay. I'll have a little more faith" what a caring sister…

"So you two always visit?"

"Mhm! We always play with Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge!" Compa answered.

"…And we do it more often than not actually" Iffy added.

"Oh yeah, before I forgot…" Iffy picks something from the floor and put it on top of the table. It's a small white box that looks like it's a take out from a restaurant.

"I brought some food"

"Thanks. I'll put it on a container so we can eat it for dinner" Nepgear takes it and runs to the kitchen once more.

"Speaking of food, Compa has become quite a chef, huh?" before I 'left', she was improving. But when I read about her progress, she's literally the star in the kitchen.

"Mhm! I always cook for Nep-Nep's silly compliments!"

"I can imagine…"

"Well her cooking skills has improved since last time. I'm kinda shocked that she's much more better than me" Iffy said. A face of a proud teacher appears on her face.

"Oh, I would want to see a demo…"

"Not against you, you'll hurt her"

"Please, we're friends, I'll just nitpick here and there"

"That's what I meant by hurt" that's called constructive criticism, Iffy.

"But still, no one can beat you when it comes to cooking" Compa said.

"Yeah, because of how you cook we kinda unconsciously compare everything we eat to yours"

"Isn't that a good thing? Maybe because of how I cook that Compa strives to reach it. Even if you have inferiority complex, hypothetically speaking of course, you'll unconsciously improve yourself despite it"

"Maybe your right. Hey, we got to hear one of your speeches again" Iffy noticed.

"Do you miss it?"

"Mhm! Because Jared looks so cool when you talk like that. Even though I don't understand most of it" dammit Compa, I was getting in the mood to add some more complicated stuff on the table.

"It just means to do your best and don't become someone you aren't. Plain and simple"

"Yeah, I'll remember that!"

"Hey, we better get moving. It's almost the end of our lunch" Iffy said as she stands.

"Oh, you're right! Ms. Doctor is going to get all mad at me!" Compa stands as well.

I make a quick check on the time and confirmed it to be 1 in the afternoon. Thinking this, I stand up as well with the intent of seeing them off.

We all walk towards the front door and I stand there as both of them gave me their smiles.

"See you, Jared"

"Bye-bye, Jared"

"Yeah… see you"

"And also…" Iffy started.

"…Welcome back!" they both chorused.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"4 pm…" the digital clocked displayed the time. The afternoon bores in on this quiet living room. Sitting on the sofa, I stare blankly on the television without any interest of turning it on. Well, actually I do, but I can't seem to find the remote.

"...*Sigh*… it's getting pretty late, maybe I shouldn't have let her go outside on her own…" Nepgear says as she stops whatever she is doing on her holographic computer.

"Please hurry home, Sis…" she prays, not minding someone who can hear her.

"Hmm…" so it's not like she's worried, well she is, but from those words… she's the type that can't stand it when someone they care for is away. Or rather, she just wants Neptune to stick with her no matter what and not leave her immediate vicinity. And it's not the 'motherly' type of worry either, she's a…

"…Dependent type…" she should overcome that. Even though in the 'book' she did, she is still showing symptoms.

"…Wait… why am I studying the girl like a book?" maybe because I'm too bored. Being bored does make our brains process more thought, after all. So if that were the case,I have to deal with my luggage now.

"I need to put it somewhere… Hm?" after I concluded of what I am going to do, Histy came floating pass the living room probably heading for the kitchen to drink something.

"Histy is there in any way that I can dispose of my luggage?"

"Hm? Ah, I almost forgot. Since you'll be staying here; we have a guest room for you to use…"

"Great. Perfect for my title as a passerby"

"It's on the second floor, second room to the right" the fairy giggled a bit and told me the directions.

With that in mind, I head to the second floor with the luggage on hand. I quickly find the designated room to the right after the sister's room. When I enter, I'm met with a shade of purple from under the light of day through the window on the side.

On the right is a futuristic like table that I think it might pop up a hologram computer. Right next to it is a window that shows the beautiful city outside. On the far side of the room are some shelves and under it some cabinets. On the left side, opposite of the window is a single bed.

"…" it's a pretty neat room. I put my luggage on the bed and pop it open.

"…*Sigh*… what am I going to do with these?" I've got torn clothes everywhere. You would think a cat just wrecked everything inside. A cat can't bend a gun but you get the point.

"…Later… I'm not in the mood" I take my wallet from my luggage, close it and headed back downstairs.

"…Now what am I going to do?" I ask myself. I already disposed my luggage. So I think…

"Hrm… Hm?" when I noticed the study table inside the living room, Nepgear seems to be out of it. She's just sloping around, greatly worried for her sister.

"Well… I am worried as well" she's not the only one.

"Nepgear, I'm going to look for Neptune" when I announced my next move. Nepgear jumps up and turns to me.

"I-I'm coming too!" she said.

"Just stay here. If we miss each other again, and Histy spilled the beans of me coming back, she'll go out once more to look for us"

-I know that the girl is worried, but if she goes out like this our search will be unproductive. She'll just run around and shout 'SIS! SIS!' or something and attract some monsters in the process.

"B-But…"

"Hrm… Okay, how about you do this for me. Let's surprise her. If Neptune comes home early, keep her occupied while I come back and surprise her. Or I can surprise her when I find her. Either way it's still a surprise"

"That's a good idea…" a mature voice resonates from behind. That would be Histy.

"Where did you pop out?" I ask

"The bathroom at the end of the hall"

"…B-but I want to look for Sis…" Nepgear said dejectedly.

"Nepgear, you do know that Neptune has been waiting a long time for him. Let them have their moment. You do want to see Neptune smile at her best, right?" Histy says.

"I do but…!"

"…If it would make you feel better… we'll look for her through Planeptune's Network" Histy suggested.

"At least that would be a lot faster than looking on foot and you can monitor her" I added. That argument hits home.

"…Okay…" she nods.

"…I'll keep you a secret until you surprise her" Nepgear says. Still a bit worried but definitely relieved. With a nod from me, I head out to the elevator and headed downward to the ground floor and think my options.

Hrm… If she were to go out questing she should probably go to a forest. She'll probably avoid the hassle inside a cave and just kill some random monsters under the light of day. And it's easy to fly back home when you're hungry. Or she's just sitting around somewhere eating pudding or something.

"We are talking about Neptune after all" I said to myself.

The elevator tings and doors opened and I exited…!

"Let's go Rom!"

"Ram… don't pull me…"

"*Sigh*… These two…!"

When I exited the elevator there were twins that came rushing in with one of the twins pulling her sister. There was another girl, with black hair worn in pigtails. The elevator door closes in on them and it rise.

"Hm… Ram? RAM? Random Access Memory?" I mumble to myself as I exited the Basilicom.

* * *

><p>"Okay… so I'm back here huh?" the 5 o'clock wind breezes over my face as I look over the horizon.<p>

On top of a tree, I watch the forest closely for any signs of anything that might resemble her passing through here. So far I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. I've been checking the sky too but I can only see birds in the sky.

"Hm… maybe I should check that place out" I jump down from the tree, fix my coat and walk to a certain place.

The forest is uninhabited right now. So far I haven't seen any monsters of any sort and there are no monsters stalking me as well. The quiet forest sings a familiar hymn and the wind guides me as it dances along. The silent beat of my heart adds in harmony to the still melody and the percussion from my shoes adds a small tremor to the reticent orchestra.

I enjoy these kinds of moments until I came into an opening. A large crater, 2 meters in diameter, and all the plants and tree beyond that seems to be magnified towards the center. I feel a slight tingle from this place. She was here… I know it. But where is she?

"…First off… what happened here?" checking the environment I already concluded that it's not some sort of explosion. If it were it would be the talk of the town.

"…But at the time…" the wind was forcefully being pulled here, meaning that my conclusion of it being a black portal of doom is correct. And as crazy as it sound, this is neither the work of any animal or human that I know of.

"…Neptune…" now I'm really worried. Looking around all over, I find nothing in particular that comes to my attention. I quickly take out my phone, and dialed Histy, which I took her number as I bore myself earlier.

"_Ah, Jared good thing you called we -! *Ting!* *Ting!*_"

"Hey? Hello? Histy?"

"_The number you have called is currently unavailable. Please try again later"_

"The fuck?" what the hell is this? Some crappy comedy show?

"Hrm…" judging from the call, Histy seems to be eager to tell me something. Obviously. And 'good thing' means that I just happened to call at the opportune moment. If she was there she would have texted me avoiding suspicion of Neptune catching on the surprise. Meaning, Neptune is neither at home…

"And they found a lead…" with that in mind I run.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Hey, have you found her?" I ask as I went inside the living room.

"Hey! There's an intruder!" a small girl wearing a pink and white overcoat with white puffballs, a blue handbag and a ribbon. The girl also wears a white and pink hat to match with a pink rectangle in the center. Her leg-wear consists of white tights and shoes that match her dress in design. She has long brown hair and steel blue eyes.

"…?" I turn my head seeing no one behind me.

"Hey intruder, get out of her or else…!"

When I turn to see whose unfamiliar voice that was, it was another woman. She has red eyes and black hair worn in two pigtails that are tied up by two black ribbons with white stripes. She wears a black one-piece pleated dress decorated with white stripes at the bottom of the pleats. She also wears matching arm warmers and shoes with knee high black socks sharing the same color scheme as her dress.

And she's pointing a rifle at me.

"Um… Please don't kill me, is what I would say right?"

"Um… Uni… don't point your weapon at the intruder…"

Another girl, and is probably a twin of the other girl, that's confusing, spoke. Her appearance is almost exactly the same as the other girl. The only difference between them is that she wears a blue and white overcoat instead of a pink and white one along with a matching hat and shoes. Her handbag is also pink to correspond with the other girl's blue handbag. Another thing is that her hair is shoulder-length.

"Um… calm down you three…it's only Jared" Histy pops out from out of nowhere yet again.

"Did you get any lead Histy?" I ask, not minding the three guests here.

"We did but…"

"Wait a minute. Miss Histoire, do you know this intruder?" the girl in black, or Uni, asked. So this is what Uni looks like.

"Yes, he's Neptune's boyfriend"

"Ah, Nepgear's big sister's… b-B-B-B-B-B-BOYFRIEND!?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you really dummy Neptune's boyfriend?" Ram said as she creeps closer to me.<p>

After everything settled down, all of us gathered together in the living room. And when I mean all of us, Nepgear is not around for some apparent reason. And for some apparent reason, we are all sitting on the carpet despite the sofa being unoccupied. Ram is weirdly close to me, examining me like I'm a new creature or something. Rom on the other hand, is sitting with Uni, which is sitting opposite of me. And lasty Histy is on the top of my head.

-Also, they already introduced themselves. I didn't bother saying it though.

-And might I add reading Histy's book is like a spoiler to me. Nothing I can do but… it's kinda hard being the straight man here.

"I think I am. Unless, she got herself another man" I answer Ram.

"Hmm… I don't think she has one. What do you think Rom?"

"I think… he's telling the truth…" Rom said.

"Haa? But this guy is obviously suspicious! How can you tell?"

"…The ring" Rom pointed at the ring on my ring finger.

"…Remember when we played around with Neptune's ring and she got all mad at us?"

"Oh right, now I remember! She was really, really, really angry at us!"

"…That's because you took it from her… despite what Sis said…" Rom added.

"Meh, it's her fault for leaving that there!" Ram said.

"Anyway... the ring's color is similar to Neptune's..."

"Ooh! You're right! He _is_ Neptune's boyfriend!"

"*Sigh*… To think I would meet the infamous Jared…" Uni said.

"Infamous? What am I, a legend?" being called legendary is kinda cool.

"Um… no. But Neptune and Sis always talks about you"

"Noire does? What she say about me?"

"You know Sis's name?" Uni said in a slight surprise.

"I know Blanc as well"

"Impressive…" the quiet Rom said.

"Hey, hey! If you really know our Big Sis, tell me what she doesn't like?" and in contrast her twin sister is a loud girl.

"Blanc hates being called flat. And she doesn't like it if she's being compared to Neptune either. Also add in the fact that about Vert can easily crush her in between of her valleys of heaven" I answer truthfully.

"Hmm… Mhm… Mhm…" Ram took everything I said into note.

"Where's Nepgear Histoire?" Uni asked in great concern.

"I believe she still upstairs after everything that has happened…"

"I'll go see her!" Uni stands and made her exit.

"So… what happened while I was away?" I ask Histy.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Neptune: "<em>Histy! Histy!<em>"

Someone I don't know(?): "_That's Big Histy? It's hard to tell from Mini-Histy's video…_"

Someone who looks like Noire: "_I can't believe it… She wasn't making it up…_"

Neptune: "_Yo, Histy! Do you recognize my pretty face!? It's a-me, Neptune!_"

Histy: "_Yes. There is no mistaking you, Neptune. To think you were taken to another dimension…"_

Neptune: "_Think how surprised _I _was! But you know how I can come back home, right?_"

Histy: "_Well, about that…_"

Nepgear: "_Sis!? Is that you, Sis!?_"

Neptune: "_Huh? That sounds like…_"

Histy: "_Please Nepgear, we are attempting to hold a very serious conversation right now_"

Nepgear: "_Let me see her! I want to talk to my big sister!_"

Neptune: "_W-wait, no, do not push_ _do not push your face so close to that…!_"

Nepgear: "_It really _is_ you, Sis!_"

Neptune: "_Whassup, Nep Jr.? Been a while. You good?_"

Someone I don't know(?): "_Oh, my. That girl looks like an older, more mature Neppy… But she asked for her _big_ sister…_"

Someone who looks like Noire: _"Um, no matter what lens you look at it through, Neptune is totally the younger sister"_

Neptune: _"Um, this is my really touching reunion scene, so don't butt in. We get that a lot, though"_

Nepgear: "_We just couldn't find you anywhere…! I've been worried sick!... You … left me again… *hic!*_"

Neptune: "_Whoa, let's plug that leaky eye-plumbing! I'm fine, and I'll be home real soon!_"

Nepgear: "_Okay… I'm so sorry I made you go work all by yourself…_"

Histy: "_Excuse me, Nepgear. I hate to interrupt you, but…_"

Ram: "_Lame! How come only Nepgear gets to have so much fun!?_"

Nepgear: "_Well, I'm talking to my big sister right now, so…_"

Uni: "_Big Sister? Neptune? So she's actually in another dimension_"

Rom: "_Let me see, too…_"

Ram: "_Yeah, but me first!_"

Nepgear: "_Huh? Everyone, um…_"

Histy: "_Do not crowd me all at once! Oof…!_"

Ram: "_Yay! Neptune, can you see me?_"

Rom: "_Another… dimension? Oooh…_"

Uni: "_It looks kind of weird, huh? Wait, is that _my_ big sister!? Sis is over there, too…?_"

Nepgear: "_G-Go away, everyone! I'm still talking to Neptune…_"

Ram: "_Bring us back a really expensive souvenir! Like a bucket of candy!_"

Rom: "_Maybe… a picture book…_"

Uni: "_So if I go over there, does that mean I have two older sisters!?_"

Nepgear: "_Please stop pushing against me… There's not enough room…!_"

Histy: "_E-Everyone, enough is enough!_"

"You have it rough, huh?" I commented.

"…I couldn't breathe, you know…"

Histy: "_haa… haa… I managed to get them into a different room_"

Neptune: _"Oh, you're back! Don't go blank on us again! My heart jumped and skipped a hop!"_

Histy: "_That was no fault of mine. Nepgear and her friends were interfering. That aside, let us discuss the matter at hand. Getting you back home_"

Neptune: "_Oh, yeah that's kind of important. How do we do it?_"

Histy: "_About that… I am unsure at this time_"

Neptune: "*_Zhooooooo!*... Are you being Exaggeristy? I just made a dramatic noise, so you better be joking!_"

Histy: "_There is nothing to be done. I only recently learned you arrive in another dimension_"

Neptune: "_But it's your jobby-job to do something about it, right? But it's cool even if you cheat, it's not breaking the rules. Deus ex machina, baby!_"

Histy: "_Do not demand such things of me! I will research and then contact you once I find a solution_"

* * *

><p>"But seriously, this is how things are gonna be for now, so let's have fun, Plutie!"<p>

"Yay! Let's play forever…!"

"Mhm!" behind these happy smiles, Neptune was thinking a million other things that the others do not know about.

She had recently had a talk with Histy, "big" Histy. And she's most likely happy to see that everyone is all fine and dandy. Although "big" Histy did shove away her crying sister and the others, it's all good. But the subject of her thought is elsewhere. Or rather, it's a dimension away.

* * *

><p>Big Histy: "<em>Do not demand such things of me! I will research and then contact you once I find a solution<em>"

Neptune: "_Whoa, wait! Histy, don't hang up so fast!_"

Mini-Histy: "_Oh. ((=_￣□￣=;),)she ended the call"

Neptune:_ "Ugh, figures. The one time I need her, she makes some excuse and hangs up on my face"_

Mini-Histy: "_Even though you are upset at the other me, I feel like I am getting yelled at… (_つД`_)… Ah, she's dialing again_"

Big Histy: "_Ah, I almost forgot. Neptune, can I ask if the ring on your finger is safe?_"

Neptune: "_Nepu? Why would you ask my all-time cherished ring? Don't tell me you auctioned the other one!?_"

Big Histy: "_I won't do… Or rather can't do such a thing. But… ^^__)_"

Mini-Histy: "_Ah, she hanged up again_"

Neptune: "_Guah! What was that about!? What's with the cryptic emoticon from her!?_"

* * *

><p>"…My ring, huh?" Neptune silently said. The two of them are occupied on doing something, so they didn't notice her.<p>

If there is one thing that she wanted, other than staying here and play with Plutie, other than play with her silly sister, or tease the phony Noire, or dress up Mini-Histy, is to see 'him' again. It's been 8 long years, and she's been praying ever since. Hoping. Waiting. That someday, she'd wear that dress that she wanted for so long.

Neptune looks at that beautiful moon through the window. It's as majestic as it always been. As if it was like another thing that connects him and her. Neptune caresses the ring on her finger…

"The moon is pretty again…" and contemplates on how she misses him so.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

We often see siblings being an inseparable pair, especially twins. Growing up together, being playmates, sharing your own experiences, those things defy how close a bond between siblings can be. But we can't deny that all of us have different tastes, likes and dislikes. It is just human nature to find something that we are most comfortable with. And even despite those tedious difference, a sibling's bond and love is much more.

And because of that, whenever a brother or sister just up and about disappears, their siblings will always be the first to act or react.

"DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFT!"

"Nope…"

*CRASH!*

"Guah! I lost again!"

In the 8 o' clock time of the living room, mind you it's still the same day, Ram and I have been playing a game called "Fireout Heaven!". It's a racing game where we can wreck the other cars. We've been playing as a two car race this past hour and she hasn't beaten me once.

"So unfair! You totally cheated!" she accused. And in every race she does so.

"Hey, it's just how the game works. Don't blame me"

In fact, it's easy to wreck any player's car just by hitting the turbo. A small bump from any side can send the other car flying anywhere. I noticed this mechanic when Ram accidentally rammed me.

"Let's play a different game then!" Ram demanded, browsing through the number of game cases through the cabinet under the TV.

"Sorry, I need to cook something, It's already late" I put down the controller, standup and headed over to the kitchen.

"Aww… Rom! Let's play this fighting game!" her sister says to her quiet twin, who was just watching our bravado.

"…I'm not that good with fighting games…" her sister replied.

I headed over to the kitchen for the first time in the last 8 hours of my stay here. I mean it. So stepping in, I'm surprised how silvery it is. On the right is a long kitchen counter just consisting of a double sink and four electric cooking stoves. There are cupboards under it, and some cabinets up top. On the far side is just an extension of the counter, and the cabinet up top. There's also a wall mounted knife holder, a chopping board and 2 baskets filled with onions and garlic's respectively. On my right is the fridge, and pots and pans hanged neatly on the wall.

"Now what am I going to cook?" I peer inside the fridge.

"…What are you looking for mister…?" when I look at who that shy, low voice was, Rom came up to my side.

"…I'm looking for something for all of us to eat" I answer her promptly.

"Dinner…?"

"Yes, it's for dinner. How do you feel like having some soup for dinner?" I ask her and she ponders.

"…I guess, I'd like that…" Rom answered sincerely despite her shy voice.

"…Minestrone then"

* * *

><p>"Mmm~ Mmm~ Mmm~ Ram~, Ram~ It's time to eat~!"<p>

"Huh? What's with this aroma of delicious soup?"

"Careful Rom, you might just trip" I warn her.

Rom carries the tray which contains 2 bowls of minestrone to the dining table. She watched me in awe as I cook this dish. And throughout all of it, we made some light chat. Apparently, despite her shyness, she's older than Ram which kinda surprised me a little.

Rom and placed the trays on the table and she sits on her chair. Ram followed her sister and sits a seat beside her. They each took their spoons and their own bowls.

"*Slrrrrrp!*…!"

"*Slrrrrrp!*…It's so tasty~!" Rom said.

"…What kind of soup is this!? It's super delish *Slrrrrrp!*" Ram is gobbling on her soup.

"Hey, you're making a mess" I take out my handkerchief and wipe Ram's mouth.

"…Mmmm… For an intruder, you're kinda cool!" what's with the evaluation results?

"Mhm!" Rom agreed.

"I'm just doing what normal people would normally do, okay. Now eat up your soup, I'll call the others"

"Okay!... *Slrrrrrrrrp!*"

I take a bowl with me and walk towards the study table where Histy is supposedly studying something from the holographic computer. If my guess is right, it's a way to get Neptune back.

"Hey Histy, its dinner time" I call out, as I peer through the research she's been doing.

"I'm aware. But I can't just leave this work undone" she said, still continuing on her work.

"…Alright. I'll leave the bowl here. If it gets cold, call me"

"Thanks" I leave the bowl on the table, careful not to disturb her.

I headed upstairs, and knock on the door for the Nep sisters room. The door opened and Uni came into view.

"How is she?"

"She's a mess. She's just sulking and mumbling about how worried she is"

"Uh… Sis left me… she might be all alone crying for some pudding right now… or maybe she's in a forest somewhere… she's back to level 1 after all… Ugggghhh… Sis…" I think I can hear a ghost whispering in the background.

"Wow…" I say my astonishment.

"…*Sigh*… See? She's really messed up"

"…Well, we can't just leave her like that. And Rom and Ram might eat your shares if we stay here too long" maybe those two are having there seconds right now.

"Uni, just eat dinner. I'll bring a bowl to her"

With a nod, both of us headed downstairs and arrived at the dinner table. Rom and Ram have indeed eating their third share, presumably coming from the pot in the kitchen. I take a bowl which is still hot and turned my back…

"Hey, don't do something weird to her got that" Uni sounds just like Noire.

"Sure, sure"

When I opened the door to the Nep sisters room, I feel the eeriness of a sulking woman. Nepgear is under the covers of the lower bunk of their bed mumbling to herself as if chanting. Geez, talk about a soap opera. Even the soup is sulking from her constant mumbling. Crap, I better lighten the mood before the soup will turn into mush.

"Nepgear, it's time for dinner"

"I'm not hungry" she "sadly" answered. C'mon, don't lay out your defeated self to me.

"C'mon, eat up and I'll let you continue on your mumbling way…" I said.

"...I'm not hungry" sigh… what am I going to do?

"…I think she's doing just fine…" I said. This might lighten up the mood.

"…"

"…Maybe your right… maybe she is in a forest somewhere right now crying for some pudding to fall from the sky…Or maybe she's facing a really powerful monster right now and can't transform"

"Sis…"

"But it's Neptune we're talking about, right? The girl has the ability to make friends on a drop of a hat. So I'm sure she's just fine…" when you think about it now, Neptune make friends with almost everybody.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Nepgear's voice is still uncertain.

"…I don't think… I know" that somehow did the trick.

"…You really are a nice guy" a light laugh, one that does not totally banish the worry from her.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, slurp up this bowl of soup before it gets cold…"

"Mm, hm… I'll eat it downstairs" she said.

She gets out of the bed and took the bowl off my hands. Nepgear passed me and closes the door behind her, leaving me in here. Well, this is an opportune moment. Looking around, my eyes fall on Neptune's desk. I find myself staring at it, thinking that she might pop out from under the floor.

"…I'm just as worried…" when I look closely, under the study table are rows of books. And judging by the cover from the spine, their comics. But what I really am looking at is a gift bag, the same gift bag that I 'left' her with.

"…No" I resist the urge to show the contents; maybe because it's not the right time, or maybe because if I do, the urge to shout to 'the world' and punching that guy in the face would spurt out.

"…After I eat, I'm going to help Histy out" I can't just relax just yet, it seems.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"…I can't seem to find a solution" Histy said on top of my head.

"…Just rest, your head is all bottled up" I turn a page of my research.

"…_haa…_" Histy goes all belly on the top of my head.

The very next day, morning to be exact, I'm at the couch reviewing my work that I did for 5 years. I don't know if it could help though, because for one, there's no particle accelerator in Gamindustri that I could use. But maybe I could find a hidden formula that might prove useful, like using the standard model to create another black portal or something.

Rom and Ram are playing some game on the carpet floor, not a video game mind you. Uni and Nepgear are out, presumably doing some morning shopping. I kinda knew that all three of our guest will be staying here for a night or two.

"…What are you looking at exactly?" Histy asked.

"The thing that sent me back here" I review my derivation of the Higg's boson formula as I answer.

"I've been meaning to ask… How did you get back here?"

"I went and created a blackhole… jump in it, and hoped that I don't get stuck in the singularity…" I answer.

"…You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not apparently. You can read the details about my work under this plan guide that I made for my _fixer_" I held out a piece of paper.

"..." Histy takes it and read its contents.

"…! Th-this is… mind… blowing…" her voice seems to be a mixture of 'amazement' and 'scared'.

"…*Sigh*… You really are one amazing person…" she gave me back my plan paper.

"Doing everything I can for the woman I love" sounds cheesy but that's my honest feelings.

Returning my eyes on this 27 page work of 'how to get back to Gamindustri' thesis, I find nothing of the sort to help me out. Well I can always make a particle accelerator of my own but that would be too difficult and one that could take me a year max with Planeptune's technology. Hrm…

"…If Neptune is gone for a whole year. Planeptune is doomed, right?"

"'Doomed' is an accurate description…"

"Right… well, making another LHC is thrown off the window" that sucks, I wouldn't mind going into another one.

"…You were actually thinking that?

"Of course, but since it would affect the nation, I'd rather not. Besides, Neptune would want to have a place she would come back to"

"…Ah, I thought you would make Neptune to jump into one?"

"You were actually thinking that?" she won't survive that black hole, you know.

"*Sigh*… I don't know, guess I need to search some more in my index…"

"I can always read your book though. It would probably cut the time for your search"

"True. But I believe you need to go shopping for clothes, right?"

"Yeah" it's a good thing that I have one more set of clothes that I can use. But the rest are a mess, and earlier, when the garbage truck came around, I went and throw them. If I even try to patch them with a sewing kit, people are going to say that I'm wearing some rags.

"…In any case though… are you sure that my cards can be read in the ATM's here?"

"They can. Most of Planeptune's ATM's are metamorphic"

"In other words they can read any card" sounds convenient, but I'll take that with a grain of salt since my card is from another dimension. So I won't expect much.

Thinking that, Histy floated away from my head as I put down the papers on the study table. I gave myself a light stretch, a glass of water from the kitchen, and headed towards the exit down the hall. Well, I was about to go when I sensed two shrimps following me.

"Going out as well?" I ask the twins.

"We're going home! Sis will be all mad at us if we're out too long"

"…Mhm!" Rom agreed to that.

"Hrm…" well, I am looking for clothes and my attire can probably fight the cold off especially if it's Lowee's.

"How about I escort you two? Besides I want to meet Blanc and see how her face reacts"

"…You want to go to Lowee too?" Rom asked.

"Yeah. But I need to withdraw some money first at the ATM. Okay?"

"Okay!" the two chorused.

I called out to Histy to and say that the twins are going back to Lowee. After I got confirmation, we exited and let the elevator fall with us in it. We exited the Basilicom after, and proceeded to one of the border exits.

As we are being transported through these blue tubes of advanced technology, we notice that it's packed with employees trying to make way towards their work. It's kinda funny. As advanced as Planeptune is, it's noteworthy to see that it's not using the easy way out and just use automatons in doing all the work. Most people would want some labor or office work. Because humans, as inefficient as they are, and we've got admit that, have judgments which are not that easily emulated in mechatronics. Because robots are just predefined methods all stacked together to react to certain scenarios whereas humans judges solely on how they feel, react, see, and many other layers that are too complex. Hell, we haven't understood how our brains work, scientifically speaking.

-Essentially, we don't judge between 1's and a 0's, because emotions and feelings are not always about cause and effect.

As I was thinking about such things, there was a woman opposite of us that is handing out some fliers, as she was being transported. When we she was able to reach the flier to me, I take it and read its contents… Nope, don't need to read it. It's the same bullshit as before. The 'World is a better place without CPU's'.

"Hrm…" I'm not against such protests, but I was thinking that people believes in such bullshits. The proposals here can't even stand on their own. And if you read between the lines, it mainly targets CPU's in general and does not solve a nations problems or anything.

"…I'll talk to Histy about it later"

When we came out of the blue tube, to my luck, there's an ATM a few strides away. It's just sitting there begging to be used. That's convenient.

"Hey you two, I'm going to withdraw some money"

After my announcement, we headed over there and confirmed that it's on and waiting for a card to read. I pulled out my wallet and brought out 'one of' my black cards. I do hope that it can read it. I slide the card on the reader, and prompts me type in on my pin code.

"…It works" that's good.

I type my pin code and waited for a few until it welcomes me. I have a few options here, but first I touched the 'check balance' option. The UI isn't so bad. Things that are important are shown in easy to find places and the loading time isn't so long. After a couple of seconds, the screen displays the following:

Name: Rasleigh Diego

Current Balance: 2, 967, 475, 820, 591, 030, 834 Credits

"Holy…!" I stop myself from swearing. There are kids here after all. But c'mon, I only have a couple million dollars in my cards, well saying that just hurts to the guys that are not well off, and I'm able to get this amount!

-The name is fake, by the way.

"…If I release all of this, it might cause an inflation" don't want to have the economy run around like a headless chicken.

Before I withdraw a small amount, take note 'small', I checked the dial keys and the screen and anything around the machine for something sinister. I don't want to have my pin code logged after all. And checking that I'm in the clear, I withdrew a few amounts of money, put it in my wallet, and then logged out.

"Okay, little ladies, we're going to Lowee now? You ready?"

"HO!" Ram raised her fist.

"…Ho…!" Rom tried to execute the same but came out in a shy way.

"Okay! Let's GO!" I give a cheer and the twins followed suit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Whoo… Well getting here was not that fun as I have imagined or hoped"

"Mister! You're so fun!"

"…Mhm!"

-Yeah, enjoy the misery of others you crazy little twins.

I have with me the twins each on both of my arms. And they're holding my neck for support. So anyway, as we made our way towards Lowee, under the guidance of our extreme lovely Ram, we were to get here with some monsters chasing us. You wouldn't believe how many of those fox with mechanical claws were chasing us. And because of that running, the time is 3 in the afternoon.

"…Next time, I'll bring my gun…" I knew the way here is bad but I didn't think it would be _that_ bad.

"You two good?" I ask the twins with a slight nudge from me.

"Mhm!" Ram nodded.

"…But won't your arms get tired?" Rom asked.

"I'm pretty strong, and you two are light so I'm basically carrying nothing" it's true though.

"C'mon, let's get you two home" we walk a little ways before we are stopped by the border guards.

"Hold, passport please" not again. Wait... don't they recognize these two?

"Hey, do you not recognize these two twerps?"

"What are you saying?" ...bingo.

"You idiot! Shame on you for not recognizing the nations CPU candidates!" I shouted at the soldier.

"CPU Candi-! I'm sorry sir and madams for not recognizing!" the soldier saluted, and the rest followed suit.

"This is a sign of disrespect! I should report this to the goddess!"

"…!"

"Hehe…"

"_C'mon Ram, don't laugh…_" I whisper at her.

"Alright, I am a forgiving man… BUT! I will only let this slide if you drop down and give me 200 now!"

"2-200!" the soldiers gasp.

"Is there any problem?"

"Sir, no sir!" the guards goes in a push-up position and started their 200 push-ups.

"Don't stop even if we're not around, got that!?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" easy to fool, and the twins resorted to holding in their laugh.

We cross the border and officially entered the 'fun theme' of Lowee.

Lowee is a snow filled country. As such, it's always snowing whenever possible. But this time around, it's not snowing all that much anymore. The temperature has risen a little, it's still cold but it's tolerable now. Plus everything is kinda colorful, whereas last time it had the most ridiculous of houses which are modeled after cookie jars and the likes. And what in heavens are these thing floating down in the sky with the snow? Sparkly rainbow thingies?

The only noticeable things that have changed are two things, one of which is that the whole city is under a theme park/fun house theme; hence, the reason why I called it colorful. You can even find a mini fun castle here being used as a house for the hell of it. And the second thing is…

"That's the Basilicom, Mister!" Ram pointed.

"…" what the hell am I looking at?

What I'm looking at is three building observatory, from what I can see anyway. The 'observatory' is surrounded by a purple wall which is surprisingly tall. One of the three main buildings have is cylindrical in shape, the other has huge side archway under it, and the last one seems to be a giant tower with an enormous, in terms of diameter, disc dome at the middle. That last building also has a neck above it which extends to a small scale saucer like disc dome. That building, again, also has a spiral design between the large disc and the very top small disc with various color blocks.

"That is one amazing Basilicom" last time it was a castle, now this?

"Mhm! And it's fun in there too!" Ram caught my comment.

"…Hey, mister put us down…" Rom pleaded.

"All right, too uncomfortable?" I put the twins down and asked.

"…It's embarrassing…"

"I see…" well, she is quiet girl, so being shy sometimes comes after that.

We march on towards the ridiculous Basilicom. Rom and I follow Ram kicking the snow on the ground as she goes. And as we walk, my eyes caught something that is outside of prying eyes. In the alley of two houses, is a graffiti which spelled in very bold letters.

**CPU's ARE NOT NEEDED!**

"…Hrm…" my instincts are never wrong. But from what I can tell, these protests are getting bigger. And if they're able to do graffiti then most likely they won't hesitate to make drastic actions as well.

"Upsie-daisy…!"

"Uwaaa…! Wh-What are you doing?"

"Giving you a better view" I carry Rom over my head and let her sit on my shoulder.

"Woooooow… Lowee looks so cool…" she said, awestricken by just a change in perspective.

"Grab on tight Rom" I started jogging and pass Ram after a few strides.

"Wheee…!?"

"Ram, last to get to the Basilicom won't get a cookie!"

"Hey! That's unfair!" Ram notice us pass her, filed a complaint and run along herself.

* * *

><p>"Yay! I win…!" Ram cheered.<p>

"Sorry Rom… we lost"

"Mm, Hm… It was fun"

After I deliberately made my own defeat, I put Rom down for reasons of being embarassed. The twins lead me inside the premises of the Basilicom. Inside, is large field containing the three buildings I've mentioned and some smaller buildings. There are also people here conducting their own business and they won't miss a chance to steal a glance at me, since I'm currently escorting the nation's candidates.

We enter one of the enormous buildings, in particular that one with a giant disc dome. And my surprise never ceases from me. Do you remember how the lobby interior looked like before? You know, that castle that looked like it was a rip off from King Arthur? If you do, then I'll be saving some time. The only difference is that there is no grand staircase rather, a grand elevator.

"This place hasn't changed, except for that elevator though"

"…You've been here before?"

"I did. But last time it was a castle"

"…A castle" Rom sounds excited.

"Ask your Big Sister about it"

Rom and Ram lead me in and the elevator lifted us up towards the 23rd floor. And when it opened I'm greeted by a very, very large hallway that could be inferred as 'a rich bastard is living here'. Well, a rich _goddess_ is living here after all. The twins run along, familiar of the setting and pointed to a double door nearest to us.

"…_Hey mister… we're going to play a prank!_" Ram whispered. Well, I'm up for that.

"…_What are we going to do?_"

"…_Just wait here with Rom_" sounds easy enough.

"…_Alright_"

Ram entered the room and left the door open, probably for a quick getaway. And in a great loud voice that even the heavens could not match she shouted:

"SIS! YOU HAVE THE SMALLEST BREASTS EVER!"

"WHAT DID YA SAY YOU BRAT!?"

"Hehe…!" Ram runs away from the room as thunderous anger follows her.

"Okay… Rom, let's run again" I try to reach out to the twin but…

"Mm, hm. YA!"

Suddenly, in great timing too, Rom pushed me from behind just as Ram had ran out. This made me get in the way of a goddess's rage from her sister. As such, I don't want to be killed after all, I quickly react and make a step, twist my body and slammed the door shut. Since the door opens outward.

*BAM!* *BAM!*

"GUAH!" well, that's a comedy.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHO THE HELL CLOSEDTHE DOOR!?"

"Nice to see you too Blanc"

I open the door and pop my head in. I see Blanc in her usual demeanor on the floor feeling her head. Blanc stares at me, her blue eyes fixated on me. And adding effect to the drama her cap fell off but was unable to get any attention from its owner.

"J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-!"

"Good to see you, Blanc"

"JARED!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"… So…"

"So?"

"…When did you come back?"

"Yesterday..."

By the small tea table, we're inside this huge room, mind you, Blanc and I are having Xī Hú Lóng Jǐng tea. It is a type of green tea that originated in Hangzhou, Zhejiang. The time is already 4, an hour after we arrived. And it's also been sometime after Blanc screamed her surprise at my sudden appearance. You would think Vert and Noire would do the same too.

"…First, you disappear then you reappear" she said after she drank some tea.

"That's what a passerby does, actually" I sip some of my tea.

"…And you slammed a door against my face"

"Sorry, sorry. Everything that my mind was thinking about is how not to die…*Siip!*"

"…I want to punch you now" a sinister offer.

"Please don't, it's bad for my health" I say jokingly as I take another sip.

"…In any case, how've you been? You haven't aged a day" I ask her. Her outlook is just the same as ever.

"…I'm a CPU after all, so I don't age"

"Sounds convenient" I take another sip.

"…How about you? You haven't aged as well"

"I'm a passerby after all"

"…I don't think a passerby won't age after 8 years…"

"Hrm… Well, all will be revealed soon enough so don't step on the gas just yet" well, it's going to take a lot in me to tell them who I really am, so I better steel myself when that time comes.

"…So what brings you here? I thought you'd be with Neptune?"

"Well… I was supposed to be with Neptune and…"

"And?"

"You'll find out soon enough" a question mark floats above her head by that cryptic answer.

"And the thing about me here, I became the escort of your twin sisters"

"…Well, they do seem attached to you when they got here" a small smile from the big sister.

"Eh? You I thought you color that pink?" Ram said. The twins are here by the way, they're only a few strides away and probably coloring a coloring book.

"Mm, Hm… It's supposed to be red" Rom corrected.

"Eh? Hey, Mister what's the color of a rose?"

"It's red" I say the generic answer.

"Eh!? I thought it was pink!?"

"There's a pink rose as well" there are different colors of roses, woman, or rather, little missy.

"There is!? Rom, let's color that one pink and that one red!"

"Mhm!" the twins return to coloring the flowers.

"…They're quite attached to you"

"Maybe because of my charm"

"…Ehe, that would be very likely…"

"Truth of the matter is, I wanted to buy some clothes in Lowee"

"…Clothes? Isn't there a mall in a Planeptune?"

"Well, yeah, there is. But if I go there with _these _kids in tow, it would be too tragic"

"…I see that you got their personality down"

"Rom, I can handle. But Ram…"

"…I know. She can be really impatient sometimes" well… Blanc is not a big sister for nothing.

"Mister! Let's play a game with Sis!" Ram shouted once more.

"Sorry, missy, I've got to go on a shopping spree today" I replied.

"…Eh? Fine, you're going to miss out all the fun we're going to have! Let's go Ram" such a spoiled kid.

"…Ehe, bye Mister" Rom waves at me. I gave her a wave as well and they made their exit.

"But they're pretty adorable if you think about it"

"…That's why they're my sisters" Blanc stands up from her chair.

"Going to play with them?" I stand up as well.

"…Mhm, who knows what kind of damage are they going to pull, if I'm not around" a responsible big sister.

"I'm going for some shopping then. Where's the mall anyway?"

"…It's the next big building. The one with a yellow roof" so the mall is near your house?

Reaching the door, I open it for her just like any gentleman would. I exit the room after her.

"…Will you be staying for the night?"

"I guess, it's already 4 and going back to Planeptune would be disastrous" traveling at night is dangerous after all.

"...Okay. You can come back here and I'll escort you to a guest room"

"Great. Thanks Blanc, I'll be going" I turn my back.

"…Also…"

"Yeah?"

"…It's nice to see you again too…" a smile, one that we all rarely see from her. Despite her poker, bored expression that she always wears, that smile of hers can be a major selling point in terms of cuteness and rarity.

* * *

><p>"Pretty big mall, I've got to say…"<p>

The mall is tremendously huge. If you look up, your neck would probably creek as you probably can't see the end. A bright golden array of marbled pillars supporting each floor, a vast amount of shopping units each having their own logo and having their own flagship selling points fills my eyes. If I were a shopaholic, I'd have my saliva flowing from my mouth. Sadly, I'm not.

I walk over to the map, which is being shown inside a glass case, and study it for a while. It doesn't take long for me to take off, and head towards the escalator. Apparently the second floor is filled with clothes of all kinds from any brand; a cradle for any fashion connoisseur.

"Sir, ma'am! Please accept this informative pamphlet! Sir, ma'am! Please accept this informative pamphlet!"

"They're everywhere, huh…"

When I landed on the second floor via the escalator I'm met with one of those people again. And again it's the same bullshit. And yet, the stench coming from these 'people', they are not in any way smell like a turd mind you, is something sinister. If they're this big already, judging from the fact that I've seen the signs, then, plot wise, they're going to become a headache.

"…I better get my shopping spree done…"

* * *

><p>"…Well… that's done…"<p>

Going out on a shopping spree always takes time. And when I mean 'takes time' I mean that time flies way to fast. I only have two objectives, buy a bunch of clothes, pants and underwear, and a bag to hold them all in. And even with that it took me 2 hours of shopping.

" 'Hey…' "

Outside, I'm greeted by a blue haired person with pink red eyes and wearing a white bathing suite with unattached sleeves with white and light blue colors. It's Blanc in her HDD.

"What? Escorting me to my room already, Blanc?"

" 'No… but Histoire called me and asked for a meeting' "

"And your taking me as well, I suppose"

" 'Yeah…' "

"All right. Can you carry me, though? I've got a bag full of clothes"

" 'Heh, want me to punch you…?' "

"I told you it's bad for my health" it would seriously destroy my organs.

" 'That was just a joke...' " when were you able pull jokes off?

" 'Here' " Blanc offer's her hand to me.

"Aren't you gonna grab my waist? It's a lot easier"

" 'Wh-Wh…! There's no way I can do that!' " she blushed, as red as her eyes.

"Haha… I'm just messing with you…" I pet her head.

"I know woman… I know…" I whisper. She seemed to have understood that.

"Okay, let's get to Planeptune" I hold her hand and she grabs on to it tight. I feel a sense of affinity from her hand, a rather gentle affinity.

She brings out her holographic wings, and we started to float upwards. The scene below me gets bigger and bigger and the crowds of people who were eaves dropping on us are getting smaller. And when we reached a good altitude, the night show of Lowee comes to view. Everything is literally glittering with color. And if you remember that there were some sparkly things, it added to that effect. It's like a child's dream coming to reality.

Blanc flies due south-west, according to geographical directions. She flies fast, but her speed borders that of sound. She's not actually breaking the sound barrier. The night wind flies against my face.

*BRRRR!* *BRRRR!*

The phone in my pocket vibrates. With my free hand, I take the call.

"Yes, this is Jared? How may I be of service?"

"_Jared... where are you right now?_"

"Histy, apparently I'm in the sky"

"_Then I presume that you're heading back to Planeptune with Blanc?_"

"Yeah… So what is it?"

"_I'll tell you the details about it when you get back_"

*BEEP!*

It wasn't before long that Planeptune came into our view. And the most, eye catching would be Planeptower which is being lighted by lilac spot lights from street level. Blanc finds circular terrace from the side of the tower and we land on it as she turns off HDD, returning to her usual look, and we separate our hands.

-I heard a slight disappointed tone from her.

Giving the girl a pet on the head, we exited the terrace. Being met with the familiar circular hallway, both of us followed it towards the living room.

"Ah, you're here" Histy noticed us.

Everyone is here, and by everyone, Uni, Nepgear, Iffy, Compa, Histy, and two more others. The two others in question have black hair tied in two pigtails in blue ribbons and a blond long hair that goes down in waist length. The two turned to us and…

"…J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J" not again.

"…! Ja-Ja…!"

"_haaa…_"

"Sis!"

"…Compa, Noire just collapsed" Iffy shouted.

"I'm on it!" Compa immediately turned nurse mode on.

"Well that ruined the trend…" and I thought the 'J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J' thing would continue.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"You know, you fainting kinda ruined the trend"

"I can't help it, you know!"

"Please… indoor voices…" I plea.

Noire and Vert are both sitting opposite of me by the dining table. Uni is beside her sister, Iffy is beside me, and so is Compa. Blanc is sitting adjacent to us, and opposite of each other. Nepgear is by the kitchen, making teas and lastly, Histy is on the top of my head yet again. Does my head really feel that comfortable?

"Geez, you disappear in on us and you come back just like that of course I'd be surprised!" deja vu.

"…At least I didn't faint after seeing you girls" damn, teasing this woman is really fulfilling, huh?

"Hey!"

"Now, now, Noire, calm down. At least be happy that he's back" Vert said.

"How can I be happy about this?!"

"Geez woman, and here I thought I'm an important friend. So that's why you don't have any friends…" I say my conclusion.

"I-I do have friends!"

"Oh really? Tell me who they are"

"Um…" she grew quiet for some _apparent _reason.

"Don't worry Noire! I'll be your friend!" Compa saves the day!

"…Compa…" the corner of Noire's eyes have started to tear up. But…

"So Sis really doesn't have any friends…" Uni had concluded as such.

"…Guh!"

"…straight from the little sister's mouth" Blanc quietly says.

"Hey! He was teasing me!" she shouted once more.

"There, there Noire. No one's going to hold it against you if you just admit it, right?" Vert said, teasingly.

"Why are you siding with them!?"

"…That's because I didn't faint just from seeing him" a smile from Vert. It almost like we're ganging up on Noire, in which it is.

"Oh… but I did hear you stuttering though…" I rebutted.

"That was just me being surprised seeing you…" well at least she really didn't have time to shout my name in surprise.

"…Right, right. It was probably from the fact that Noire fainted first before you did"

"My MMO prowess had proven me once again, right Iffy?" she winked at Iffy as she also brandished her tits.

"Wh-Why are you asking me?" and why are you blushing?

"In any case, how are you two? Also, sorry for this Histy" I apologize to the fairy on top of my head. She did call all of us just for a meeting.

"It's fine. It's not that worse like when Neptune is around"

"Mhm, we're fine… but I still can't believe that you're back. 8 years and all…" Vert said.

"As you can see, I'm fine. Not like I need your concern or anything" geez, this woman…

"I can see that… and I can see that you two haven't aged a day as well"

"Of course keeping my size at an appropriate ratio is a must after all" and you're still brandishing you're tits? I can get that breasts are a woman's pride but this is rubbing in on someone who doesn't have such proportions. Or is it deliberate?

"And you haven't aged a day as well" Noire noticed.

"Aged?" Uni noticed that description.

"I'm a passerby, after all. And don't step on the gas just yet, it's not the right time" I say my other spiel before she could say something.

"I've brought some tea…" Nepgear appears with a tray full of tea cups of tea. She distributed it us neatly.

"By the way, where's Nep? We're all here, if she's sleeping she should have heard all of us by now" Iffy said as Nepgear takes the last empty seat.

"Maybe she's out questing" Compa said.

"But it's already 7 pm. She should be home by now" Iffy logically concludes.

"…Maybe she got lost…" Blanc said.

"…Or maybe she's eating her puddings in the forest somewhere"

"…Or got eaten by a monster" Vert and Noire added in their own conclusion.

"Well, truth be told, Neptune is gone to another dimension"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The silence is not awkward. I mean it really. It feels like everyone had expected such an answer and had a face that says 'Oh, I see…' as if confirmed of something. Except for Compa though, she's just shocked. Oh, I know where this is going…

"EEEEEEEEEEEH!?" great, I just discovered that I'm psychic. Should I bend a spoon with my mind every time I introduce myself?

"Wh-What should we do!? Nep-Nep is in another dimension!"

"What _can_ we do? I'm sure Nep is fine" Iffy said. It's not 100% confident, but the girl knows Neptune's capabilities.

"H-How can she be fine IF? Sh-she's all alone and is probably hungry…" as for the subject of the topic's little sister, she's still a worrywart.

"It's great and all that all of you are worried, me included of course, but we can't do anything but worry and hope that she's alright. And if we worry too much, we're going to be blinded of the things that are right in front of us and just as important" I say my piece. That spurt out a small relief.

"Speaking of things that are just as important, I believe Histoire called us here for a reason" Vert reminded. Histoire floated down and hovered above the middle of the table.

"I think all of you girls should know by now. But a certain group have grown significantly" a certain group?

"You mean the citizen's group?" Iffy questioned.

"Yes. Lately, or more specifically, yesterday more and more people have joined" yesterday was the day that I arrived.

"I thought they have 0 members? How did they get such a number?" Vert asked.

"That I do not know, but if they grow still, it would be bad for all four of our nations"

"Hey, Iffy, what are they talking about?" I whisper at Iffy.

"The citizen's group is a just a group that wants a CPU-less nation. They handout fliers and stuff just so someone can join…" so that's why I've been seeing those kinds of people often lately.

"…Thanks"

"…Lately, they're becoming annoying…" Blanc said.

"And they're even throwing out some graffiti in alley's" Noire added.

"…Have they gone violent?" I ask.

"Fortunately, there are no reports. But…"

"…They will eventually" I finish Histy's sentence. Hrm… I guess I have another thing to think about, huh?

"Can't we just force them to stop whatever they are doing?" Noire suggested.

"Want to be reprimanded for disrupting the freedom of speech woman?"

"He's right. We can't just barge in and act all violent without any leverage against them" Vert said.

"…Isn't the pamphlets that they give out enough proof? They're mainly targeting us…" seems Blanc have also noticed the hidden agenda inside those 'informative' pamphlets. Well, she is an avid reader.

"We could… but to their mainly proposals. If we act against them with just that…"

"…we'll lose the support of our people" Histy finishes my sentence.

"Do we have any info on them other than their ever growing numbers? Surely there's a representative behind this"

"Ah, yes. But the representative is a real 'are you okay?' person" Nepgear answered.

"I think I met her... Hrm…" since no one added to that. That's all the info we have, huh?

"…So there are no major movements and I'm guessing that they're still handing out pamphlets at this time, right? For a group, they're not that unified…"

"It sounds like you're thinking of another major plan" Iffy said, a smile from her.

"You noticed? I do have several that I want to try out"

"As expected… let's hear them out"

"Well, one of the things I have in mind… is stalk them"

"…Stalk them?" Vert said.

"Yeah, I don't think that they have a central base of operations. But I do have a feeling that they're having meetings here and there"

"…Basically an inside man" Blanc said.

"Well… I did think of that. But putting an inside man, is a lot riskier. And since the group is still young, they'll notice our man's inconspicuous movements"

"Hmm… so, who's going to be stalker here?" once Noire said that, everyone looks at me. Sigh… great.

"Well, there's no one here that can suggest such a thing"

"…Goodluck"

"If its Jared I know that he can do it!" Vert, Blanc and Compa respectively said.

"Great... now I'm a stalker"

"Isn't this what you wanted? You're a passerby after all. It fits the theme nicely" Iffy said. Well, that is true.

"*Sigh*...Fine, I'll go do some investigation tomorrow morning" I'll read Histy's book while I'm stalking.

"Um… is it safe for him to be doing this alone?" Uni asked. She's been quiet for a while presumably listening on us.

"It's fine. It's him we're talking about" her big sister answered.

"Right… in any case, I can only investigate Planeptune's part. You three will have to do your own digging"

"Right. That's what we intend to do after we got back to our own" Vert said.

"…I'll prepare a cohesive report" Blanc said.

"We'll handle things on our end as well" Noire also said.

"Great. Discussions are closed and let's get some dinner on the way. I'm starving…" I stand up from my chair after I gulp the glass full of tea in one go. It's Gyokuro...

"Good tea, Nepgear…"

"Ah, before I forget. Jared, here's a gift" Iffy gave me a bag.

"Oh, crap… it slipped my mind…" it's the bag that used before. Better more than enough…

"Thanks Iffy" taking the bag off her hands. I felt a very familiar box type of object from where my hand lay. Oh snap it's…

I put the bag on the chair and started rummaging through the familiar clothes that used to wear. Hell, even my socks are here. At the very bottom, burdened with all the clothes above it, is a single small chest that I rarely used before. I take it out and set it on the table.

"Um… you aren't thinking of what I am thinking right?" Iffy asked. Oh yes, woman, I am.

"What's that? A chest?"

"...Not just any ordinary chest Histy. It's a chest full of wonders and mystery and all those crappy stuff"

"Just open it already. It's not like I'm interested though" you always make excuses huh, Noire.

"Alright. Just be sure not to faint this time" I'm going to bet 10 bucks that Noire will faint from this.

I open the chest, a bright golden light appears and with it… the ode to joy.

"_~Freude, schoener Goetterfunken, Tochter aus E~lysium, Wir betreten feuertrunken, Himmlische, dein Hei~ligtum!~"_

Well, I didn't expect it to sing Ode to Joy. At least it's in tune, Beethoven would be proud. Closing the chest, everyone is quiet. Even the air is still…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_haa…_"

"Sis!"

"Compa, Noire collapsed again!"

"I'm on it!"

"As expected… I'm going to cook now" I head over to the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Stalkers are usually people with an obsession. But in most cases, more often than not, there are more people that stalk because of mental issues. And most victims do not know the people who are stalking them. Of course, knowing that someone is stalking you is a frightening experience. But in some cases, those people that stalk you are either downright insane, obsessed or just need something from you.

"…So I fall to the third category… because I need info…" I whisper to myself as I continue to analyze this certain book.

Inside a fast food chain called "FCK", I eat the last of my fries as I watch a girl handing out pamphlets through the window pane. Of course, for less conspicuous reasons, I also analyze Histy's book for any possibilities to pull Neptune out of other dimension.

My distance between her is a block away. Although her figure may be small due to the distance, and is mostly dyed amongst the crowd, she's still easy to spot. I want to keep a good distance from her not because of her spotting me, but the potential of a bodyguard she may have. If at all, someone is tailing me during my stalking it would affect the Citizen's Group movements. So I take another precaution into memorizing the faces I see, and making quick facial comparisons as I do so.

The girl continues to hand out pamphlets in vain. Even with a smile on her face, the people just come and go without much of an interest in her. Even if some had taken a pamphlet they throw it away and she struggles to get it.

"I made a bad move…" I whisper as I analyze the next letter from the book.

Usually when you're a rookie in some fast food restaurant, we know that you're in some measly position at first. For example, like the mop guy or the toilet guy. And if you apply the same aesthetics in the Citizen's Group, it's quite logical to put the girl into the 'pamphlet girl' position. In this case however…

"I won't see any fruitful events taking place…" closing the book, I head over to the toilet and prepare my change of clothes from my bag.

Usually in a job such as this, I wait around until they have their lunch. It's usually at that time that someone might make contact with them. If not, I'll just stalk around some more until they got home. I could just do that, but Planeptune's security against wrongdoers, such as what I am doing, is tight. They have cameras all over the place, even making out in the alley is hard without studying the cameras' blind spots.

Originally, I was going to stalk the woman and study her actions and interactions on a passerby perspective. You'd see wonders just how much info you can get just from 'looking'. Guess, plans don't always do what you want them to be. After a few short minutes I head outside of the fast food chain and walk towards the girl that I've been stalking.

The streets are packed with majority of them being students. It seems after 8 long years, or presumably so, school life has started up again. It's also the reason why Compa was able to be a nurse now, after 'several tries' in her words.

As my age is ripe, yeah right, I fix the tie of my school uniform which was provided by the lovely Compa. I don't know how she got this uniform and it's the right size to boot. I follow the crowd of students who are heading for their classes.

"Sir! Please accept this informative pamphlet!" the target girl quickly offered me the pamphlet. I take it and pretend to read it.

"What do think of a nation without a CPU? Think about it, we won't be able to put our faith blindly to some leader" the girl started explaining.

"We create a government of our own! We choose the people who we want as the president and his subordinates! We can also vote them out if they prove unworthy!" this woman does not understand that 'individualism' and 'greed of power' happily coincides within people who are in power.

"So that means… if we vote for the right people then we can have CPU-less nation" I said.

"Sounds like you're interested. Yeah, who needs goddesses anyway? When we can have our own nation ruled by humans"

"I'm interested alright. Hook me up"

"Oh really! Great! Come follow me… but wait you're student…"

"It's fine. They won't notice me being tardy for just a day. I'm basically nothing inside the classroom"

"Really? In any case, let's go. We have a meeting today and I'll introduce you to the others"

The girl grabs my wrist and trudges along with me in tow. We enter an alley not too far from where we met. The walls of two buildings are filled with graffiti that are both creative, in an artistic sense, and sinister in terms of message that it portrays. If anything, this is getting more and more ridiculous by the minute. And it's probably because of these that people are getting into this.

The girl stops to a staircase leading downward and sign that points to it that says "GOOD BAR!" with a thumb up. Stealing a glance from the girl, her clothes doesn't indicate that's she's a bar girl or anything. She's well dressed and well covered in all the right places, so why would she bring me here? To get a dick inside her?

But she did grab my wrist as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And she led me here as if she knows where to go. Plus I can smell her perfume even from here. So I can safely assume, that she's working here but not as a prostitute.

Both of us headed down towards a steel door. But what comes from it, heavy bass beating music for example, didn't come. The girl knocked on the steel door and waits patiently. After a few seconds or so, the peep bar slides open and a set of eyes scans who it was.

"We have someone who's interested" the girl said.

"Hmm? A student eh?"

"He's quite a looker too"

"He looks like a dog to me. Let him inside, the meeting hasn't started yet"

The door opened and the girl prompts me to follow her. Inside, there's a catwalk stage with light strips at the edges. At the sides of the catwalk are several people anticipating something from this. It seems that they are at their mid-20's. There's a drinking counter at the very back and it seems no one is interested in the drinks.

"Bag" the bouncer, who had opened the door, held out his hand. He has good upper body build but lacks the lower body.

"Don't worry, we'll give it back to you after" the girl who had escorted me said.

I give my bag and was guided to seat at the very back. Sitting, the girl who escorted to me whispered:

"Have a nice day, ehe…" …playfully into my ear. Great, I won't be surprised if there'll be stripper here about lap dance on me.

"Hey…"

"Hm?"

The guy on right whispered to me, he seems to be a young student as well. He has an innocent greeting smile on his face. If I'm going to make any friends here I better not have any. I'll compromise the whole operation if it does. I'll end this conversation quick and boring.

"Hey man, you come here for the same reason too?" he said.

"And what reason would that be?"

"A nation! A nation without any CPU's!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah..."

"I swear, I would we need a nation led by a CPU? It's those biatches that the world is in jeopardy right now" oh really?

"You see, Lastation is still a steam punk nation without hope of ever improving. The only fucking thing that that nation is good for is rivaling Planeptune. Which is not remotely close!" got to agree with that one, Noire has always been competitive against Neptune. But Lastation is a good nation in its own right. And it takes an outsider to see the hidden merit that it has. Like what I've seen.

"And that Leanbox.. .Pfft! The CPU there is almost practically a shut in! Hell, no one has seen her! It's like she's inside her room being fucked by a gigolo or something" this guy has issues, really bad issues.

"I'm sorry, I must have ranted to an unfamiliar stranger. But you agree with me, right?"

"Yeah, man. I totally do" I force a smile.

"The name is Benjie by the way" he outstretched a hand.

"…A passerby" I take it and gave it a shake. He seemed perplexed by my answer, but was banished when the 'show' started.

I call it a show, but really all it was just a man in his 30's wearing an old suit. He has cue cards in his hand and seems like he's going to advertise to us what a great cleaning product his company has. He takes a look at us as if scanning if the pieces are all set. He gave a nod and…

"Welcome everyone! I'm sorry for the short delay but I had to suffer from a nagging wife every morning" he said for an attempt of joke. Which a few, gave a smile to.

"I'll cut straight to the chase. CPU's are bitches" well, talk about 'cutting straight to the chase'. This guy is more frank than my Asian _fixer_. Even I'm impressed.

"You agree with me right? You know 'The Fall'? My niece died during that time and not even one goddess did a thing to her! What the fuck did we pray for, huh? Adding more bitches to the pile!?" geez, this guy really needs a stripper for his birthday. Or he's going to shout 'bitch, bitch!' every time he fucks his wife.

"All of you have reasons too right? That's why we are here, to make sure that all human beings have fair shot in life! And that our voices are heard!"

"How can we do that!?" A man from the crowd shouted. This brings glee to the host.

"Heh, we gather more people for starters. If we gather more people the faith, in which the CPU's gets their power from, will fade. And once enough power! WE'LL CREATE OUR OWN NATION! A NATION IN WHICH IS BOTH HUMANE AND UNDERSTANDING OF OUR SUFFERING!" he shouted.

So they upped their ante and just create their own nation. At first they made proposals but now their making drastic actions. And going on down the road, I wouldn't be surprised if they waged war against all four nations. A good nation needs a good military after all.

"Rei Ryghts, a person who had founded this group said: 'CPU's should not exist!' Which is fucking true!"

"She had also suffered from the CPU's reprimands! She started out as giving out informative pamphlets but the CPU's came and slapped her wrist! Talk about Freedom of Speech my ass!"

…I think I've seen enough. But I can't get out so easily. The bouncer is guarding the door. If I do something nasty, I'd sprawl attention and infer that I'm an agent from the CPU sids, which is true. So they're going to take extra precaution which would probably make our info gathering a lot harder. Would've been great if I have my gang here, but I'm a guy that's good in working alone.

"…and so, as a celebration… GIRLS!" the host called.

The curtain rises, as the beat of club music is played. A group of half-naked women, wearing nothing but bras and panties, all shown with smiles and with trays full of shot glasses in their hands. The host goes down the stage and seated himself amongst us as the group of show girls hands us our drinks, while seducing the men here with their cleavages and light touches.

"Hey there, pretty boys…" a girl heads over to our row and handed our drinks.

"Um… ah, hi…" my 'friend' here, said awkwardly as he takes a glass.

"Hi to you too…" she answered. The girl head over to me and leans over to my right ear.

"You're cute… wanna make out?" she whispered as she crawls her hand from my shoulder down to my groin. And no, I am not, I repeat not, getting hard on this. But I can use this moment though…

"…Sure… where do wanna do it? In a room or in the street?" as I say, I stop her hand from reaching its target.

"Oooh… hard to get… go outside and I'll show you a good time…"

"You better… I'm very hard to please…"

"I will sugar boy…" she leaves me with a lick on my ear, after I take my drink.

"Whoo… looks like you're getting laid in the middle of the day"

"Not my first"

The others guys have already started gulping down their drinks. And the guys on my row are doing so as well. As a safety precaution, I take a sip and pretend I've gulped down all the contents. After doing so, I throw the rest to the side while I analyze the sip that I took inside my mouth.

'_It's just a cocktail… with…!_'

"*Cough!* *Cough!*…_haa… haa…_" I fake a cough to spit out the sip that I drank.

"Hey, man you good?"

"Y…Yeah… It just caught in my throat…"

It's no mistake that they're using Scopolamine. It's been used so many times to make criminals sing of their crime like it was the national anthem. The under belly of this drug can make the inducer a total mind control shit ass straight out from a cartoon show. Meaning, they're forcing new members to join this fanatic group. And every last members here is basically being mind controlled.

When my senses grow, due to the warning signals inside my head, I noticed that the room temperature have gone cooler, it's only slight though. Looking to where the vents are, I notice a slight smoke coming out of it against the upbeat lights.

'_Crap better get out of here…_' I don't want to join this group of fanatics. They're literally out of their minds. I stand.

"Going already?" the guy beside me said.

"Can't make a girl wait after all…" I walk over to the bouncer.

"For a student, you know how to make a move on a girl huh?" he said as he takes my bag from the side and gave it to me.

"It's not my first to smooth talk a girl…" I wear my bag and the bouncer opens the door for me. The girl is waiting for me outside, wearing just coat over her.

"Get outta here"

"Yeah, yeah…" the door closes behind me once I stepped out.

"Hey there… ready to go?" the girl slipped her arm around mine.

We climb the stairs and resurfaced in the alley. I look to my left and right and see that we're pretty far away from any civilians looking towards this one. And the area where we are at is a good blind spot for any potential cameras. I pull the girl in front of me and pin her to the wall.

"Let's do it here…" I say teasingly…

"Aren't you excited?" she said as she slowly unbutton her coat.

"Day or Night. I'm good with both. I don't care if it's in public" she said as she lightly touches my chest.

"You don't care? How daring…"

"Oh I am…" she slowly works her way to my groin. In which I stop of course.

"…so can you take sleeping in the alley for me?"

"What?"

*CHOP!*

"Uu…"

Chopping her neck, she loses strength and collapses. I catch her and settle her down gently.

"I'm a guy with a girlfriend. Can't have my loyalty be wavered with a few sweet words" although, prostitutes do target men with a relationship or married ones. Also, if you're going to ask, I did not get hard.

"…Well, I'm not type to screw a woman just cause she seduced me. I did promise her after all" and I also don't want to have a rough relationship. It's bad for Neptune and mine's heart.

"…Sleep tight girl" standing, I leave the alley.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"I'm back" I announced as I enter the living/dining/study room. Maybe I should call this the LDS room.

The time would be 3 pm. Despite me leaving the bar at around 11, I have to make several detours. It's a precaution for any unwanted rats following me around. I really shouldn't have worried since I'm well blended amongst the crowd. But since I left the bar a little too early, before the 'magic' happened, I'm taking precautions. Can't say I enjoyed it very much.

"Welcome back, Jared! I made some yummy snack!" Compa greeted like a house-wife as she places the tray full of hot steamy cookies on the table where Iffy and Histy are. Well, she does have house-wife material though.

"Welcome back…*Gulp!* *Gulp!*" Histy greeted as she drinks from a glass that is slightly smaller than her in terms of height.

"Welcome back, how was the trip?" Iffy asked as she takes a cookie.

"Absolutely terrible, I almost got sexually harassed" I remove my bag and take a seat. Compa offered me a drink. I drink it after I say my thanks.

"Really? Well, you do look nice in that school uniform though. No surprise that a girl will harass you"

"Would you harass me Iffy?"

"Hm? If I can…" 'if I can', huh?

"Anyway, Histy, here" I spread open Histy's book. She sits on it, and she floated a few centimeters off the table.

"So did you learn anything?" Histy asked.

"From your book, no, from the Citizen's Group, plenty"

"How much did you learn?" I crossed my arms.

"First off, I actually have to change my tactic from stalking to infiltrating, because I made a mistake stalking this particular member. So onto my report; it seems that all of the members here hate CPU's, in general, with a passion" everyone started being quiet as I say my report.

"Their reasons for hating are just personal, from what I can tell. And they're planning to create a nation of their own. Ruled by humans, and only by humans"

"No CPU's, huh…" Histy mumbled.

"And… here's the river of them all. It seems that to make everyone that joined or even interested to this fanatic group become a member _permanently_. They've succumb themselves in mind controlling drugs"

"Mind control…?" Iffy questioned.

"Sounds fictional, right? Their dosing the guys with Scopolamine, a drug that can make anyone into a puppet, it's a good thing I know the taste or I'll be screwed as well…"

"That's awful…" Compa said.

"It really is…" if she knew what I _did_ before, would Compa gasp like this? I doubt I can disclose that piece of me so easily though. It would however take a lot in me.

"…This is turning a turn for the worst, huh?" Histy said.

"There is one thing I want ask though, but where's Nepgear first?"

"She's in her room" Iffy answered.

"Mumbling again?"

"Sleeping. She's working to keep herself from thinking about Nep"

"*Sigh*…" I facepalm. Geez, that girl is a handful, more so than her overly cheerful big sister.

"In any case, I want to ask… This Rei Ryghts person is the leader or founder, right? Was she actually slapped at the wrist?"

"She is. But I don't think she was 'slapped'… Nep and Gear didn't aren't the types to do that" Iffy answered.

"True. So they only just told her off but never actually warned her…" a slap on the wrist is usually a warning. Meaning, they exaggerated it.

"Isn't this enough proof that we can make our own movements? They are using drugs after all" Histy said.

"We can. If we know where they are"

"Didn't you infiltrate them?" Iffy asked.

"I did. I only attended a meeting at a bar to get what I needed actually"

"A bar?" Compa cocks her head quizzically.

"Yeah, a bar. Any who…" I'm not going to say that a prostitute tried her luck with me.

"…when I approached the bar, I didn't hear any music of the sorts at the very beginning. And the meeting was kinda strange as well. All the guys that attended are in a classroom like state just concentrating on the stage. Plus, no one paid attention to the liquors. Coming off as strange huh?"

"What's strange about it?" Compa asked innocently.

"Usually in a bar, you'd pretty much here bass music being played or dub steps while you're outside. I let it off since their having a meeting and all. But the strangest part is not having _any_ interest in the long drinking counter filled with liquor. Plus the fact that everyone in there is like they're in school, which brings me the conclusion that they _rented_ the place rather than they're base of operations"

"Wait… why would they need to have an interest in the liquor?" Iffy asked.

"If those meetings occur frequently there, even you need to gulp down some cocktail right? And they're going to play some music before the meeting starts, if they are that frequent"

"I see…"

"So we cannot stop them and they are occurring meetings just from anywhere… *Sigh*..." Histy sighed.

"…Relax Histy, we can still get them…"

"But how…?"

"Martial Law" I promptly answer with a slight grin on my face.

"…You're kidding right?" Iffy asked, dumbfounded.

"I am" I actually pulled that one off my ass.

"…Well, I do have a course of action but I won't be disclosing it"

"Why?" Histy asked.

"I need to make the cards fall. From there, we'll do something about it"

"Step-by-step, eh…? Wouldn't that make it harder?" Iffy asked.

"I know. But if we make our move now, we're going to lose this one in the long run. We'll be on the defensive here for now"

Well, the truth of the matter is. I just want to see where this one is going. Human beings are greedy, selfish creatures after all. And if you put those kinds of people in power, I'd bet my black cards that they won't like what they did to themselves. Of course, they're going to be stubborn about this. But if you give them an inch of coming back to their respective nations, they'll go for it with no hesitation.

"This is going to affect Planeptune's shares even more…" Histy said.

"Haha… just trust me on this one. I know what I am doing" I pet Histy's doll-like head.

"Okay… Let's end this debriefing. Now, I'll have myself a coo-! Darn, it's gone cold" our long conversation made the hot steamy cookies go cold. How sad…

"Don't worry, I'll heat it up for you!" Compa takes the tray full of cookies and totters off into the kitchen.

"The girl has certainly grown lovely, huh…" I've got to admit, it is certainly cute. Every man would probably fall left and right for her.

* * *

><p>"You two should be on your toes. If anything happens, just give a call"<p>

"Okay… Bye Jared"

"Bye-Bye"

Giving both of them a pet in the head, they headed into the elevator and headed down to the ground floor. I walk back to the living room where Histy is settled comfortably by the sofa. She certainly has a lot on her mind. Well, as an Oracle of Planeptune I can understand her disposition.

I sit beside her with light 'thump' from the sofa, and lean by back backwards to the back rest. I stare at the ceiling above as my tense body starts to loosen up. I think I'm about to go to sleep…

"…*Sigh*… First, it's Neptune, now this… I won't be surprised if another problem comes into our lap" Histy said. It's good to whine every now and then, it keeps the stress at check.

"…I know. It kinda feels like we're being played at" played, huh…?

"And you're helping us again. How I wish, that you would be Planeptune's CPU"

"I'm not fit to rule a nation. Neptune and Nepgear would get mad at me"

"...But we won't be facing a problem like this if the two took their job seriously…"

"That is true …*Yaaaawwwnnn*…"

"…Sleepy?"

"Yeah… keeping a low profile is tiring. Plus I haven't had much sleep last night; I was reading your book after all"

"…I'll wake you up when its dinner time…"

"Thanks…"

I dozed the afternoon off.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

I've always been an avid reader. Not that it's not too obvious, but the reason that I call myself an egotistical genius all the time are just the merits of constant study. Of course, I don't just read technical books, I read almost any kind of novel that I find interesting. The world has just a vast majority of these interesting books to read. And I never miss a chance to read them. And that's probably why I'm able to advise people like some sort of sage about humanities and such.

"Time for a break then…" closing Histy's book, I lean back on my chair by the study table, close my eyes and massage my temples.

It's the next day and the afternoon is as boring as ever with nothing but uneventful happenings. Of course, we can always say that it's peaceful. But I can't bring myself to say it because of two things that we need to resolve.

I've been reading Histy's book after we had our breakfast. Histy is reading something from her miniature holographic computer. Nepgear is in the study table opposite of me doing her work as a CPU candidate. She's a diligent one I'll give her that, but if you give her a break, she'll start mumbling to herself again. Of course, I can't pry too much in her lifestyle. If anything, I'm basically just some random person claiming to be her sister's boyfriend to her, despite Histy and the others know me as more than that. Of course that doesn't mean that I won't help her be on her own two feet.

*Ding*… *Ding*…

Everyone perked up at the sound of the doorbell.

"We have a visitor, it seems" I stand up first and walk towards the entrance. I push the button opening the futuristic doors revealing a woman in a black one piece dress. It's Uni.

"Um… Ah, Good morning" she greeted. She was probably shocked to see that it wasn't Nepgear that opened.

"It's the afternoon already" I corrected her.

"Anyway, come in… Nepgear is by the LSD"

"LSD?" she cocked her head in question.

"Living, study, dining room" I promptly answer as she followed me to the room.

"Uni, hello" Nepgear greeted with a grin.

"Hello… and to Histoire as well"

"Good afternoon as well Uni"

"Um… I came here to bring these…" Uni brings out an envelope. I take it and have a peek inside. It seems to be about the Citizen's Group.

"What is it about Jared?" Histy asked.

"It's about the Citizen's Group… hold on…" I take the bunch of papers off the envelope and make a quick scan over the report. Oh my, this is not good…

"Hey Uni… are there any specific factories where they held frequently?" I ask my concern.

"No… it seems that the group is only renting the place just to meet"

"Are there any weird behavior of the group that attends these meetings?"

"Um… no"

"Figured as much…"

"So they're doing the same huh?" said Histy.

"Yeah… but the flipside on Lastation's side is that the group of people that attends these is just entirely convinced…" maybe because Lastation is still a country that looks like from the Industrial revolution despite its technological competency.

So in Planeptune, they're using drugs for permanent membership. And for Lastiation are just a few honeyed words. The methods are different but the outcome is the same. Are they doing this as their alibi if somehow we raided one of their meetings?

"Hrm... " I can't really make of this...

"Anyway, thanks for this Uni. Great help" I give Uni a gratifying smile.

"Um… okay…" Uni said awkwardly and gave me a noticeable stare.

"…What? Something on my face?"

"…No, actually I wanted to ask. When we were having that meeting, why does everyone trust you?" oh yeah, we kinda left Uni out of the conversation.

"Um… I wanted to ask that same question too, even though I heard the stories…" Nepgear added.

"One word… Charisma… and a bit of charm…" actually that's 6. But the two floated a question mark above their heads.

"In other words, just observe him…" the two turned to Histy, who was still reading something from her holographic computer. Somehow seemed convinced Uni didn't ask anymore and said:

"…Well, I'm done here. Time to go home"

"Ah, wait. I want to come with you" Nepgear stands.

"Y-you do? W-well, I-I'm fine by myself. So you don't need to come" Uni blushed.

"Um… I insist really. I just want to come with you…"

"I-If you want to... I-I'm not stopping you, not like I want you to come…"

"Mhm, well then… Bye Jared, Histoire"

"Bye" Histy and I chorused as the Nepgear follows Uni to the elevator.

"*Sigh*…Siblings will always be siblings eh?" you would wonder who Uni takes from.

"…It feels like I'm dealing with a younger version of Noire, although she is much friendlier…" I mumble to myself as I put the papers onto the desk.

"∑(O_O；)"

"Hm?" when I look at Histy, she seemed to be shocked at something. Or probably just got blue screened. That would be funny.

"…Hey, what's with the emoticon?" I ask.

"Um… Jared…"

* * *

><p>"*Sigh*…" I facepalm. One facepalm may not be enough anymore. The next time, I'm going to use the wall and plant my face on it. That would be good art.<p>

"…Before I ask, let me first say that this place looks like I'm in a sci-fi movie…"

Histy and I are in the what they call, the Share room. Located at the end of the hall on the second floor. It's a single dark room with a crystal in the middle of it all. The crystal's shape looks like a power symbol, the circle with a line on it, and is floating and rotating on its axis at around 4 feet above the ground. It's also glowing, which would probably amount to how many shares Planeptune has. Around us are some rings of binary codes, hexagons, programming languages and some strings of numbers all rotating around us or rather the Share Crystal itself. It does give off a futuristic feel, in a way.

"…This is one impressive room, Histy… And onto the reason of my facepalm…" I heave a sigh once more.

"…Why does anyone not read the manual?" It doesn't hurt to read it. My gawd, people are just so lazy to read nowadays. I'm no exception to that, but I at least give it a quick read.

"I think that would be my own foolishness…"

"*Sigh*… What's done is done… let's just move on. So, what? You're going to call Neptune now?"

"Yes, I'll inform her of this functionality"

"Right…" I really want to talk to her but…

"…You don't want her to know that you're back?"

"Yeah… It might seem cruel of me. But if ever I want to announce it, I want it physically face- to- face with her"

"I think that would make her cry tears of joy…"

"We're both going to cry if we talk with each other right now. Plus, I take that calling from another dimension takes a lot from you right?" we might also talk longer than we have to, so I'm concerned about her endurance.

"It is tiring" see? I'm such a nice a person.

"Yeah… So I'll just stand back…"

"Mhm…"

I head to the corner of the room where I probably won't be seen. Of course, if I do get seen, then there's nothing I can do. I do wonder how she looks like right about now, probably won't be that much. She doesn't age after all. Histy pops open a holographic screen, judging from the size it's probably 43 inches diagonally. That fairy can be so considerate…

On the screen it displays "Connecting…". It takes a while until I hear a ringing sound of a phone.

*RIIIIIING!* *RIIIIIING!* *RIIIIIING!*

Okay, this is comical. I just want to ask but the display changed to "Connected" and with it a girl appears…

She has short lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears white hair-clips in the shape of D-pads. She has a downed expression on her face as if she was just scolded by someone. Of course, that in itself is also cute.

The urge to just run to the screen and shout at her quickly rises. It takes a lot in me to hold it in. I actually really do, but it's not the time and place…

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting, Neptune" Histy spoke.

"_This is way beyond that point! How many years do you think it's been since you called?_" even her voice pushes me to limits.

"I… I apologize, but three days is less than a year. You should know this by now"

"_Don't patronize me! I know that 3 days is 72 hours, is 4,320 minutes, is 259, 200 seconds!_" when did she get good in math? I'll probably ask her how to derive the Standard Model.

"_Wait. Three days?_"

"Yes. We… I mean, _I_ ran an intense index search for three days have just now discovered…"

"_Hey, uh, Plutie… Did I get here three days ago?_" from off screen, Neptune asked someone.

"_Ummm… Three days…? I think it's been like a week or something…?_" a slow tempo of a girl's voice responded.

"_I apologize for interrupting._ (;°□°)" from another holographic screen popped up and…

'_A mini Histy?_' I can't see very well, since the screen that popped up is small but I can see that it really is a mini Histy.

"_Based on my data, Neptune first arrived here three years ago to date. _(-_-;;)" and she's using emoticons too!

"Three years!? What is going on? Could the flow of time differ between our dimensions?"

"_Perhaps. There is no proof that is the case, exactly. _(;^ω^)"

"I see. Conventional rules do not apply acro… Hm?" another holographic screen popped up in it seems that displays a message of sorts.

"Um… 'Correction: It's called Time Dilation. In special relativity, time moves slower as the body moves faster. In other words this is a phenomenon in which the speed relative to the distance towards that other dimension is Undefined. Meaning we are the dilated time as they are the compressed time...PS: There's also what we call Gravitational Time Dilation in which time increases as we go further from the source of gravity. PS: PS: Of course, I might be wrong so try calculating how much dark energy that dimension has. It might also have to do with it'" Histy reads off the message.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hey, I tried my best to make a quick calculation about it and I get rewarded by a silence? Well it is generally my fault for cutting into the conversation and that I'm understandably in fighting myself from literally cutting into it. But seriously, can't I even have an ovation?

*BRRRR!* *BRRRR!*

I check my phone and see that I have received a message from Histy.

'_Seriously?_'

'_I'll be a good boy and shut up…_' I replied.

"Well… um where are we again? Ah right, about difference time" Histy asked.

"_This may prove fortunate. If it were the other way around, that would be a problem._( ･ω･ )_"_

"Indeed. If time passed faster here, Neptune would be akin to Rip Van Winkle upon her return" if time moved faster here, we're moving beyond the traveling distance in terms of speed would be beyond that of light.

"_Hey, less Histy-on-Histy action! I gotta get my lines in, too!_" Neptune complained.

"To be blunt, it appears that for every year that passes by there, one day passes over here" obviously.

"In other words, if you remain there for 100 years, a mere 100 days would pass over here" again, obviously.

"_Huh? Does that account for leap years? So 24 hours is…Whatever, I get it! Yep!_" 1 day there is equals to 3.96 minutes here.

"_I don't get the math at all… Neppy… you're sooooo smart…_" the girl off screen praised. And also it's just ratio and proportion.

"Do not try and make it sound as if you thought hard about it and understand when you do not" hey, at least she knows how many hours, minutes and seconds three days has.

"All this should mean to you is that you do not need to worry about the passage of time"

"_Mhm, that sounds pretty darn convenient for me, but okay!_"

"Let us return to the main issue. In order to have Neptune return to us, we…"

"_Oh, plot advancement!_ _Plutie, grab a crayon, 'cuz we gotta cray this stuff on some paper!_"

"_Ummm… I'll get my pencil…_"

"Work hard and increase Planeptune's shares"

"_Oh, them's the basics. Anything else?_"

"That is all"

"_What? That's a pretty simple-pimple command to pop… Um…?_"

"That… is it"

"…"

"_Neppy, it has a lot of bite marks, but here you go!_" for no sudden reason, a pencil is poking her cheek.

"_Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh…!?_" what a shocker.

"D-Do not act so disappointed when that should be good news!"

"_Well, I figured we'd reveal the main story arc or talk about the hidden lore…!_" isn't that a good thing? It keeps the excitement at the ready…

"_Hey, hey, Neppy…! My pencil, here…! Take it, take it, take it…!_" the pencil is still poking her.

"_U-Um, is that really all she needs to do? Even I would prefer more detail… _(￣□￣;)" mini-Histy asked.

"I understand. It seems that I… No, _we…_"

"We possess a function that allows us to transcend dimensions" a function in which you only recently discovered.

"_Really? This is the first I have ever heard of such a functionality!_ (；゜Д゜)" great, even mini-Histy doesn't know.

"It was located in the user's manual on page 141, 006 and I foolishly skimmed over it before"

"_I had no idea. I will peruse the manual in great detail later_"

"But to use this function, we require the cooperation of our partners. The CPU's" you know, that functionality would have really helped the both us if you haven't skimmed over it.

"By increasing our CPUs' shares, we can open a doorway that allows one to cross dimensions" yeah... it would've avoid me creating a black hole.

"_Sure, why not! That's how it is, so that's how it's gonna be! I just gotta work hard, right?_"

"_Wow, you got sooooo energetic all of a sudden…_" the girl off screen commented.

"Oh, I can hardly believe my ears. It sounds as though you really will try your best"

"_No reason to get all angsty! Sometimes the best plots are simple and light-hearted!_" that I will agree on.

"_Just you watch, Twin Histy's. Twistys! I'm a pro at share gathering, so this'll be a snap!_"

"That would be helpful. On our end, that Citizen's Rights Group has suddenly grown too much"

"We, and the other CPU's, are trying our best to come up with a counter, but it seems it's getting more dire" more drastic. It's becoming more drastic and more stupid.

"_Oh yeah? They're such slackers. I guess the one with a one and only partner plus all the secret admirers, me, needs to get back!_" ohoho… secret admirers eh? I wonder how many will I hunt down?

"Pardon? If you are referring to the one with the most followers that would be Noire"

"_Uh-huh. I knew I was the best without anyone saying it, but if you forget that Noire's…_"

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY!?_" Pfft haha! Her face is so priceless!

"We ran a poll recently asking the world who they followed, and Noire won by a wide margin"

"_Haa? Why? How? But, I'm the totally adorable main character, right? The lead, right? Why'd I lose…?_"

"I… I do not know what to tell you"

"Perhaps because you are a little hard to understand sometimes, the people were divided" haha, don't worry Neptune at least we're still here.

"_Blah! Stop! Don't make such specific comments about my personality!_"

"Our time is almost up. When I have everything prepared, I will contact you… Oh wait…!"

"_What? Are you going to tell me that I'm number two? Please tell me I'm the first loser!_"

"Not that… when you get back, we have a _surprise _waiting for you… (^_^)"

Histy cuts the communication off before we could anymore. She sighed a bit, releasing her stress. So it really does take a lot in her. I come out of my corner and walk towards her.

"Well this is going swell"

"It is… by tonight. She'll be able to come back, and we might see a tearful reunion"

"That's a given…" even I can't help it.

"…The waiting game is about over, huh…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Portals aren't really restricted to exiting your room and expect to be in Mars or in Saturn. In definition, portals are an entryway to different places, into new things and experiences. When we were a kid in the playground we often play a role playing games such as knights and princesses for example. It's called the Magic Circle, in which we accept certain truths and rules in different places or situations, Such as classes in classrooms, or playing basketball in a court.

But there are also portals to argue about, such as music, movies, games, books and even the internet. And because of these we are spending more time in virtual reality. We fill our imagination to bursting from what we see in such portals, creating it so that it became another truth; another portal.

We are all inside a portal, and in this portal where are always in a magic circle in which we accept as truth. And it isn't until we step out of this, that we will discover that there are other truths. See other portals that we have not gone through; getting the full picture.

"Stepping out huh?"

I've been typing frantically on the holographic keyboard a bunch of proprietary codes and equations for a little while now under Histy's firm instructions. On the top of my head, she's been concentrating on something as if seeking for inner peace. I'll seriously put her under the faucet the next time I see her like that.

"Well… I can finally have a little breathing room after this" I mumble to myself...

After a good hour, Histy and I have noticed that the Share crystal, have grown significantly brighter than before. With that as a sign we have started working our butts off. Of course, all the heavy stuff, which is coding and solving, is all on me.

"…Hmmm… Okay, connection complete…" Histy announced.

"How is it going down there Jared?"

"…Nothing that I haven't done before I got here…" I answer her as I debug my code. Shit, I forgot to delegate this…

"That looks really efficient. I wonder if it would work…"

"I'll try to run in it in console mode..."

Pressing function 5 a new holographic black screen appeared. The first line it says 'Clear' and after a few is another, and then another, and then another. We wait a few until the console application closes itself. When it does, she breathes a sigh of relief.

"…I think we can start with our real work now, right?"

"Yeah…" I change a few codes and make one big scan for an overall evaluation. This would do good, I guess. I am acting out on Histy's instructions after all, or rather her functionality. I really don't know what this program will do after I pressed function 5.

"...Now then…" Histy flies away from the top of my head.

"…Please mind the power; the moment I run the program we might face power shortage as for our deduction. I'll keep an open line on your phone"

"Alright. So the control room is my destination, right?"

"Yes. It's only a floor below. We don't particularly use it when we need to though…"

"Like for emergencies, for example"

"The like"

With a shrug from me, I open the phone and call Histy. She accepts it immediately opening the line to what is happening. I give her a nod and I head down to the hallway then made my exit. I enter the elevator and bring it down a floor.

When it opened, I'm met with hallway lighted by LED's by the corners. It's a single hallway leading to another futuristic door. I walk, making audible noises as I do. Before, I even have the time to enjoy my little childish side the door opened the moment I got in front of it.

Inside is a room with a single terminal inside. I say terminal but it's merely just a glass table with a chair in front of it. The rest of the room is all black. Sitting on the chair, I put my open on the table, awaiting orders. And I thought it was a like a security room, only with more features.

"_Jared… Put your palm on the table_"

"It's not going to eat me right?"

"_I promise that it won't_"

I put my palm on the table. When I do so, the table lit up in light lilac and a virtual keyboard appeared on the table. So it's a display, huh? Around me, are holographic screens popping out one by one, lighting the room as it does. All of them displaying various information such as water sewage flow, shares flow, economy charts, city transports, stock exchange some real time camera footage. It kinda feels like I'm much closer to my own rig back in my apartment.

-Of course, I don't have this many screens.

"_The rest of the table can act as a touch pad_"

"Thanks for the info Histy" I play with the touchpad for a while, feeling my way as I memorize the functions.

"I think I got it… well, for the most part" I have absolutely no idea what in gawds name I am doing. Seriously. This is way too futuristic. I really need to visit this control room every so often to get to know it better.

"_Can you pull up the electricity grid?_"

"I hope…"

I run my finger on the table and quickly pull up the power screen. It shows the whole schematics of the city itself. Showing the flow of the electricity, the voltage distributed and even the usage watts of each households. Of course, Planeptune's electricity comes from solar panels. But it's a good thing to keep all of them monitored.

"Right now… we're using 500,000,000 watts in Planeptune Tower"

"_It's going to go up some more… But I'm afraid we might activate the tower's breakers_"

"Alright… I'll monitor the power from here. Can I shut off a few things if I need to?"

"_Please do… I'm going starting up the call…_"

"Roger"

Through my phone, I hear the ringing from earlier. Judging from this, it might already be 2 months now since we last talked to them. I do hope that Neptune's alright. Well, the girl is a tougher than a Leopard 2A7 tank, but you can't help but worry, right?

"_Ah, yes?_" I heard the sound of mini-Histy. There's no emoticon since I can't see her.

"_Um, it's me. Wait, why can't I see you?_"

"_Well… I still haven't recovered from our last call so I can only answer with my voice_" so we're using voice call now. Such a downgrade.

"_I apologize for that. But please put Neptune and you outside_"

"_Why? Is it…?_"

"_Yes it is, we're ready to take Neptune home…_"

"_WAIT JUST ONE MOMENT!_"

"_Ah, she puts me on hold…_"

"She's shocked. You can say that she wasn't expecting it to be so soon"

"_Well, our time is dilated after all_"

"True. Anyway, why can't you make a three way call through here? We are in the same building after all"

"_I can't unfortunately. Accessing through that terminal requires only physical touch. You wouldn't want some hacker mess around with the power now right?_"

"True. And no camera in the Share room? That's a little bit odd"

"_Neptune requested not to have one… Ah, wait I'm back on call_"

"_Alright. I have done as instructed and have come outside to the courtyard_" I heard mini-Histy's voice through a call, through a call.

"_Thank you. Now please put me on speaker so I can talk to Neptune_"

"_Understood. I will put you on speaker_"

"_Oh! Neptune, can you hear me?_"

"_Uh, yeah. I hear you_" hm? Neptune's voice has a conflicted tone. Crap… the urge to call out to her name is quickly rising.

"_I apologize for the delay_" nice joke Histy.

"_We have discovered a way for us to bring you back home_" we, huh? Guess she wants to see the reunion as well.

"_And it is all because you worked very hard in that world_"

"_I do try, y'know…_"

"_I will open the pathway right now, so please…_"

"_H-Hey, Histy!_"

"_Yes? What is it?_"

"_Can I stay just a bit longer? It won't be for _too_ long!_" Ha?

"_Hmm?_"

"_Neppy…_" I heard a girl's sluggish tempo. Oh, I get it…

"_I still got stuff to do over here! If I abandon my gal pals, I'm a crummy main character!_" you really can't stand separation again, huh?

"_You still got Nepgear and the rest on your side, so even if I don't come back yet…_"

"_But your shares are plummeting each and every day you remain away. And h-!_" Histy stopped herself from saying "he".

"_If you miss this chance, I cannot guarantee that there will be another one_"

"_Oh. Really? But… uh…_"

"_Neppy… I'm sorry for trying to keep you all to myself… It's okay, really…_" the sluggish tempo of a girl's voice said.

"_Naw, don't apologize and stuff. No need for that business_"

"_But you have your own world, and your people are waiting for you there…_" haha, that's true girl.

"_I'll be sad I can't play with you, but I'll manage… *sniff* *Sniff*_"

"_D-Don't cry…_"

"_Why're you pouting? This is a good thing. I feel refreshed since the noisy one is leaving_" wait… is this Noire's? So that's why in Histy's flashback there's a catalog there for "Someone that looks like Noire".

"_I mean, I guess I might be just a tiny bit sad because it'll be so quiet without you…_" even in that dimension of a Noire. She's still dishonest.

"_Aww, Noire…_"

"…_I don't care for excessive noise pollution, but I don't dislike you_" and I can hear Blanc's voice. Well, well. One theory is getting its debut huh?

"_Our time together was short, but it was enjoyable_" how short? An hour?

"_Blanc, too…!_"

"_Aw, man… If you all say this stuff, I might get teary-eyed…_"

"_Waaaaaaaaaaah! Neppy!_" the sluggish girly voice started crying.

"_Waaah! Plutie! Everyone!_" Neptune started crying.

-So, by process of elimination, that sluggish girly voice belongs to a girl name Plutie. I'm going to bet that it's one of Neptune's nicknames. I just want to get that out of the way.

"_Stop that this instant! You're both unbearable to watch. I'm a sympathetic crier, you know!_" can't you just cry Noire II without making an excuse?

"…*_sniff_*" Blanc II is about to cry as well? Crap I want to see that!

"_Neptune, I understand how you are feeling, but please hurry_" Histy said.

"_Roger, dodger. *sniff* See ya later, ladies…_"

"_Neppy… Thank you for everything…_"

"…_Stay safe over there_"

"_Good-bye_"

"_Yeah, yeah…_"

"_I will open the path now. When I do, Neptune, please enter it_" guess it's my cue…

I look at the screen and the watts usage is getting ridiculously high. Staring at the number won't help as it's about to reach for the breakers. I quickly type in a set of commands on one hand and pull up every security feed on this freaking tower with the other. Shit there's a lot. I cut the power from areas that have hardly any significance but it's still rising.

"Sorry HR guys, got to do it…" I mumble an apology as I cut the power from the 32nd to the 34th floor. And it's still rising. I cut some more power and redirect it towards the Share room. Now we have stability… if not by a small margin…

"_So when I walk down this path, it's like turning my backside to Plutie and them…_" where did you pull that off Neptune?

"_No, it's a temporary thing. We'll totally meet again! ...Like with him, right?_" haha... like with me, alright.

"_Histoire! Is Sis really coming back to us!?_"

"Hm?... Shit!" the watts rise significantly. And the mark is getting closer too. I cut all power from the lobby to the to the 31st floor. Even that is not enough.

"_No, Nepgear, do not disturb this very sensitive process! I need to concentrate!_"

"_Hey, what's this light? Is she coming back through this?_"

"_Please stop, I said!_"

"Whatever she…Crap!" I was about to say something when the mark is getting so close as well. I'm cutting every power up until our floors. But I can't slow it down. Shit.

"_Huh? Histy, what's the deal? Sounds like a ruckus!_"

"_Th-There is a slight problem. Geez, we even tried to make this quick too…_"

'_Slight problem my ass!_'my fingers are literally flying everywhere, trying to hold the power down as much as I can.

"_Sis! Can you hear me!?_" I don't usually curse people out of frustration. But when I do, it's because they're ruining a good chance. Dammit Nepgear!

"_This voice… Nepgear!_"

"_I don't see her. Where is she!?_"

"_I asked you to stop… No! It is dangerous to get that close!_"

"…!" I can't even speak. I've already cut almost all of Planeptune's power except for two rooms. And I'm using one of the backup generators to power the Share room too boot. But it's plowing it's way through the mark. How much energy does that portal needs!?

"_Huh? Uh-oh! I think I'm getting pulled in! EEEEEEEEEEEH!_"

"_Nepgear!? Nepgear!_"

"FUCKING DAMMIT!"

We hit the mark.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

…

…

…

"_haa, haa… _Aw shit, my fingers hurt…" I massage my numb fingers.

We just lost power. Dammit, Nepgear just have to ruin huh? I can't blame her too much into this. But majority of it is all her fault, despite her situation being understandable. That's the problem with her, she just can't get herself be independent for once. Even if you say to yourself that you managed to beat an evil syndicate by yourself, and even save your sister, you just used your 'obsession' as an excuse to move yourself forward; which is wrong in so many ways.

"*Sigh*… No use complaining… Hm?" the emergency power went on. Everything is in a shade of red. I take my phone and point the mic at my mouth.

"Histy, you good?" I ask.

"_Uuugh… my head…_" seems she is.

"I'll come to you… Can I use the elevator despite the emergency power?"

"_You can…_"

Taking my phone, I head out to of the control room. The single hallway is shaded in its emergency red lights. I walk with audible footsteps, leaving my frustration as I go. I enter the elevator and bring it up a level. When it brings into a stop, I make my way through the front door.

Everything is in a shade of red. Despite the large window wall by the living room, providing us all the light we need in here, it's still clear to see. I climb towards the second floor and make my way to the Share room which is located at the far side. Of course, the second floor is shaded in red as well.

"_haa… haa…_"

"You good?"

I pick up Histy off the ground and place her on my lap. She's only tired and getting her breath back. She's sweating so much, in which I wipe it gently with my clothes.

"…I think I am…" she starts to wobbly hover herself.

"…You sure? You can just rest for now…"

"I'm sure. But first, how are we going to get Neptune out of there?" I guess she wants to get this done fast. Or maybe she feels sorry for me.

"Creating another one is impossible?"

"It's not. We can still make one, but it's not precise…"

"Precise?"

"I can make one more portal towards there, but…"

"You don't know where it will pop up huh?"

"Yes. The only reason for that is that I can't contact the other me"

"Hrm…"

So it's like in telephones where you only know the area number but don't know the specific household number. And we can't establish another connection after an hour again. Since it's clearly said, that mini-Histy has not recovered fully from their last call. When my eyes fall on the Share Crystal, its dimmer than it ever was; a reflection of how few shares we have left.

"...More waiting huh? Truth be told I'm about to get sick and tired of it" I have grown the patience of waiting. But I have my own limits despite it.

"...Then… what do you want to do, Jared?" Histy asked. Knowing what my answer is…

* * *

><p>"<em>Jared… Um… are you sure this is going to work?<em>"

"Believe me, there was this time that I have to hack a supercomputer while an avalanche is coming towards me. It's all the same…"

"_But this is different, with a slight miscalculation we can't open another one… and you might pop-up somewhere…_"

"Trust me, I studied my way to calculate how to make a spinning black hole, jump in it, and expect with full confidence that I'd return here"

"_If you say so… Alright, I'm starting up the program…_"

The moment she finished her sentence, I see that our power usage is rising once more. Planeptune is still not receiving any main power. So what I did was, cause a nationwide blackout, and reroute everything towards here. Of course, I don't have the consent of the people but this is me we're talking about here.

I can't say for sure if the power I'm receiving is enough, even though it's quite high. And the power to stabilize that portal is ridiculous. Plus Histy needs to concentrate and use all of our remaining Shares to stabilize it even more.

"_Jared… it's time…!_" but there is a slight thing that I have to worry about.

-Shares.

Due to the fact that we only have limited source of Shares, once that all our shares is gone to the very last one, the portal would start to look for more energy. And where can he get more? From the power, of course. It would plow its way, leeching every power it needs until it stabilizes. But once we hit the breakers the portal would almost instantly close.

-Meaning, I only have a short window to jump in it.

"…!" I run through the small corridor as fast as my legs could take me. I reached the open the elevator and it quickly rises. Once it opens I make my way through the front door, climb towards the second floor and run like hell to the open Share room. I pick up a bag and trench coat, with grace of course, that is sitting pre-readied at the corridor.

I run like mad, towards a beam of light that I know will take me to her. I don't care if I pop out in the middle of the sea, I'll just swim. I don't care if I pop out in the middle of a monster's nest, I'll take care of them. I don't care if I jump there and something I pray that shouldn't happen, happens, I'll cheat on 'the world' one more time.

"HURRY!" Histy shouts.

"…!" I kick the floor behind me, and recklessly abandon all my self towards the beam of light.

-Towards a dream that I know will come true.

"HALLELUJAH!" I jump.

*SQZ!*

*SQZZZZZZ!*

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*

*SQZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*

97.047581925

* * *

><p>" 'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' "<p>

*CLASH!*

" 'SIS!' "

*CLASH!*

Neptune, in her transformed mode, blocks a punch from CopyPaste. But as she does so, she left her back wide open for Arfoire to thrust her javelin at her. Nepgear thinks fast and covered her back.

" 'Thanks, Nepgear' "

" 'Mhm!' "

" 'Hey, don't play around with other women when I'm here… or is it that you want to have more than one person to do you?' " Plutia's, in her HDD, sadistically said as she lashes out her sword-whip at Arfoire.

"Tch!" Arfoire flies away but was immediately stopped by a CPU from above.

" 'I'LL FINISH YOU OFF BITCH!' "

Blanc, in her HDD, brings her axe down from above. Arfoire readies for a block.

*CLASH!*

*SCHNNNNNNNNG!*

The moment the axe made contact, she tilts the javelin to the ground, sliding the axe towards the ground as well as Blanc. The sisters made way...

*BAM!*

" 'Dammit, is it just me or have they become so agile?' "

" 'Whatever. We'll just attack attack them until they can't move anymore…!' " Noire, HDD, charges at CopyPaste.

" 'Oh my, is that a declaration of being a dominant woman Noirey?' " Plutia said as she also charges in.

"Oh! Two against one is not fair! But this is a battle so we have to stay strong, right my buddy pal!?"

"SHUT UP YOU GENERATE ROBOT!"

" 'I don't think you should worry about his blabbering mouth' "

"Tch!" Arfoire blocked a thrust attack from Vert, HDD.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!*

"I'm sorry fare ladies, but I can't play with two girls at the same time!" CopyPaste extends both of his hands and blocked both Plutia's and Noire's attacks.

"Hey fool! Release it already!"

"Ooh, can I? Thank you so much for this wonderful oppurtinity my gal!"

"I AM NOT YOUR GAL!" Arfoire shouted as she continues to block Vert's attack.

CopyPaste body had changed after that exhange. Its whole body is filled with holes, holes that indicate something bad. The rest of the girls all jumped back expecting something from it. Of course, that something came when Arfoire smirked.

*PEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!*

From the holes small missiles comes out, it was uncountable. All of them homes in on girls. They all ready their weapons. When the missiles got close to each of them, they cut it to a hundred pieces.

*SLICE* *SLICE* *SLICE* *SLICE* *SLICE*

They cringed as it was filled not with explosives but with gas; black gas to be exact. Everyone covered their mouths and narrows their eyes. The gas was thick, so thick that couldn't see two inches in front of you.

"I got you now!"

" 'Aaah!' "

" 'Nepgear!...!' "

When Neptune turned to look where her sister was through the smoke, all of her senses started to throw warning signals. When she looked, and what she sees is a giant fist robotic coming fist coming straight at her face. She can't get out of this one…

"~_Everyb~ody~..._~"

It was almost an instant. But when her senses pulled came back for her, she was covered with something. It was warm…

"~_Rock your b~ody_~"

"Hm? Who is this new challenger?"

"~_Everyb~ody_~"

The smoke clears, and Neptune looks at something in front of her. No, it was someone. She sees a familiar back… it was so familiar that she wouldn't miss it for the world. And the voice, the diction, and even how he's signing voice makes her jump skip a beat. Making her yearn for him…

"~_Rock your b~ody right _~"

"Ja…!"

"~_Jared's back, alright!_~"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

In an almost wrecked block of a somewhat futuristic city, I stop a giant robot fist with a palm of my hand. Around me composes of, wrecked buidlings and some fire and some smoke. Some soldiers dead, and others barely conscious. In the park there are other girls here, presumably all in their HDD judging from the clothes they are wearing. And she's behind me, with a trench coat over her head.

" 'Ja…!' "

"Oh fuck, blocking that punch just broke my wrist…" I struggle to hold this giant fist of a robot with one hand.

"Hm? And who might you be, new challenger?" this giant robot dude just spoke.

"I'm just an ordinary passerby that fell from the sky!" I drive the fist down to the ground. But instead this robot dude quickly reverses his gear and falls back.

"Hey, who is this dude?" he asked a witch like woman.

The robot is large that is mostly orange and green in color. Its shoulders have two drill-like formations sticking out at the top while on the front of it. It also has two ROM cartridge looking blocks that are blue and red in color. It is also accompanied by six sets of wheels, three on each side, that have sharp golden points jetting out from the middle.

"…I don't know… but I feel like I've met him before…"

"What? Arfoire?" now that I have second look, it really is Arfoire.

Arfoire still retains her witch-like appearance. Her skin is still extremely pale and she still wears a black and purple one piece with a matching witch hat that are all lined with brown, albeit designed differently. This outfit is exposed even more than her previous one in regards to the torso area, which is now completely exposed along with underside of breasts.

"You! How do you know me?!" she asked.

"Hrm…" so she doesn't know me. Oh well, I am in another dimension after all.

"…Of course, I don't know you Arfoire" I teasingly said.

"Ooh! Dammit my ally Arfoire! You didn't tell me that you have male boyfriend!" the robot exclaimed.

"Shut up. Somehow, even though I don't know who he is, I feel like I don't want to fight him…"

"Is love getting into you?! Since I'm a true gentleman, I'll leave you two alone!" the robot declares.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" haha… this is really funny.

"Truth is robot guy, I'm an engaged man with ring on his finger. Wouldn't want to have the woman behind me backstab me now, right?" I raise my hand to shoulder length, brandishing the ring on my finger.

" '…!' " the woman behind me gasps.

"Oh! A loyal man! I, CopyPaste, extend my salute to you!" the robot, known as CopyPaste, saluted. This guy, I mean it, really is a funny dude.

"Haha… I'd like to thank you for that but I guess it would be for another time…" I take a step, a step that everyone knows all too well.

"…Besides, you would want to have an advantage in this battle right?"

"Hmph. Pretty confident for someone that butted in…. 'Sure! I'll take this dance'"

A small wind blows, and her face transforms into what seems like a white _Oryctolagus Cuniculus_. Her ears are all perked up, and behind it is what seems like ears that are probably made out of feathers and have a purple color on the edges. In between it is a red diamond shape topping a purple diamond cowlick feather which extends towards its nose. It has red eyes, and on her neck are long pink strands of hair which is lighter than air making it float. Behind her are sinister like wings. In her hand is a double headed javelin with big red blades on either end.

"Ooh! A family dispute is always fresh and makes the relationship start anew!" CopyPaste said.

" 'I told you to shut up right' "

"Hahaha! It doesn't matter! A fight is always good for the body!"

"…You two ready?" I take another step.

" 'Tell me boy? What is your name?' "

"I don't have one… I forgot my name a long, long time ago…"

I look behind me, using my peripheral vision to look at the woman, with a trench coat over her. She has tears streaming down her face, mouth agape and both of her hands gripping the coat tightly.

"…Give me a second, okay?" I give her a smile. But she didn't answer. Oh well, that's an answer as well.

"…But, you can call me... Jared!" I lunge towards the two...!

CopyPaste drives in on me first. He readies his fist for a small boxing match. With those huge arms of his, he's entire front, is covered. He flies a jab, straight and a hook. I dodge them all, if not by a hair.

*BAM!*

I jump back after the hook punch, avoiding Arfoire's spear drop on me. She takes a step and started thrusting her weapon at me.

*THRUST!* *THRUST!* *SWING!* *SWING!* *THRUST!*

She swings and thrusts her double-headed javelin at me. I parry them with the back of my hand. Arfoire thrusts another towards my head. I raise my arm, parrying it upward. I grab the javelin, and then jerk it downwards with a twisting motion.

"Damn…!"

From behind, CopyPaste robot dude positioned himself behind me, his fist ready for another hook. I duck down avoiding it. Without wasting time, I pull the double-headed spear stumbling Arfoire forward. I give her a good elbow in the plexus.

" 'Guaa…!' "

With her grip looseneed, I jerk the weapon away from her, and kick her away. I quickly positioned my hands, turn and block the hook punch right at me.

*CLASH!*

*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!*

The punch pushes me despite me planting my foot firmly on the ground. CopyPaste dude twists with the sound of the wheels turning, swinging another fist right at me. I duck down avoiding it. I can feel the wind brushing against me. When I raise my head, Arfoire summoned a normal spear and is coming straight at me. Guess this particular weapon is her favorite.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

I parry her attacks left and right. She pulls back and thrust her attack right at my center. I jump back, and draw a circular pattern with my own weapon as I do so.

*SCHNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!*

This drives the spear to the ground. I swing my weapon, intending to use the other end of the spear right towards her neck. She grabs it.

" 'You're pretty good' "

"I'm a passerby after all"

We both jump back and charge at each other again.

*BANG!*

She goes beyond sound and we met each other sooner than expected. I ready my weapon for a thrust when she acrobatically flips over me, giving my head a small tap. And the reason for doing so is that right in front of me is CopyPaste robot dude with holes all over its body.

*BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!*

Missiles started flying from those holes and homes in on me. I quickly regain my posture, when my instincts pull my upper body to the side, letting a spear pass from behind me. Arfoire had just thrown it. The spear and the missiles collided…

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

A huge explosion erupted at my side and I was thrown to some pile of dead soldiers. They cushion my fall.

"HAHAHA! Explosions and destructions are so much fun!" CopyPaste shouted as he drives straight at me.

I quickly scramble for the soldiers loot. It seems he only has a few cans full of chlorobenzalmalononitrile. I quickly take those and put it inside my pocket. I run towards CopyPaste and thrust my weapon with his fist.

*CLASH!*

He flies his other fist at me, which was expected. I quickly slip pass from under him, avoiding the swing all together.

"C'mon…" I taunt him as he chases after me.

" 'You're not getting away…!' "

From behind me, Arfoire had managed to pin me. I quickly block Arfoire's attack from behind me. I jump up, avoiding a fist that sweeping from behind. When landed, I drive the spear down and swing my weapon using the other head of my own weapon.

Arfoire leans back avoiding my attack. Using the spinning momentum I have, I swing my back foot over the spear. Then I swing my front foot next, intending to hit Arfoire's rabbit head.

" 'Guh!' " I solid hit on the head.

When I landed, I roll to the side avoiding a double hammer down fist from Copypaste. Leaving the cans on the ground…

*BAM!*

*SCHZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*

White smoke appeared after both of his fist hammers on it. Although tear gas is only quick, thin smoke used for riots, use enough of those it's enough to cover two people underneath it. I quickly tumble away covering my mouth and nose with the cuff of my clothes. Not to my surprise, I jump back right in front of the woman with a trench coat over her head.

"Shiit! This thing stings!" it seems Arfoire had untransformed.

"Hoooo! I can feel the love from his attacks! Even this gas is full of his lovely love!"

"Will you just shut up… *cough!* *cough!*… Shit!"

"Hahaha! What a wonderful battle! I am proud to fight such a man among men!" thanks robot guy.

"*Cough!* *Hack!*… Dammit! I swear I'll do the guy that 'repaired' you! Let's go!"

"Hmm? Oh, are we going to play tag now? Okaaay! Hahaha, wait up!"

The tear gas smoke clears and the two are running away towards the horizon. I pull down my shirt breathing the fresh air of this park. 'Fresh' isn't the right term since I can still smell a bit of the tear gas.

"… Haa, what a good workout… Now then…"

I turn to the girl behind me, and pet her head. The trench coat on top of her falls down, but we didn't mind. The woman looks at me, her bright blue eyes with white pupils shaped in a power symbols stares at me intently. Mouth agape, and has been opening and closing for a while now.

" 'J… Jared…?' " she asked with uncertainty. Tears started to form from the corners.

"…Yeah…"

" 'Jared…?' " again she asked. Now small streams of tears have started to fall.

"It's me…" I gently ruffle her hair.

" 'Is it really…*hic!*?' "

"Yeah… it's me" then the tears fall...!

" 'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!' "

I wrap the girl in my arms and pull to my chest, hugging her tightly.

" 'Jaaaareeeed…! *Hic*… *Sob*… Waaaaahaaahh! Jaaareeeed!' "

"…I'm home, Neptune"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

What's a home? You could say that it's a place where you live in, or a place where you feel most comfortable. But they say that a home is where you feel that your heart is there, where you're feelings are more relaxed in contrast to what is happening outside. So a home can be any place where you feel the most significance. It can be under a tree, beside a lake… or even with the person you love.

On top of a building, sitting by the edge, are two people with their hands interlocked together. We don't mind the danger if the wind picks us up. Both of us only cared for the person that is sitting right beside us. But luckily the wind has no intent of doing that, resulting in a calm considerate wind that I find enjoyable.

The girl beside me has her head on my shoulder with grin on her face. Understandably she's the happiest girl in the world right now. In turn, I am as well. You could even say that my dream came true.

"Jared…"

"…Hm?" I look at Neptune.

Neptune wears a has a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like controller plugs. Underneath she wears a dark purple dress lined with light purple which zips up from the front and has pockets on both sides along with white lining along the bottom. Her socks are light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue with an N on them.

"...Hey, stop smudging your face against my shoulder"

"No way! You smell nice…" she continues.

"I'm serious. We might fall from here"

"Geez, still a bully as ever. Don't you think spoiling me for now would be better?"

"I will if we're not on the edge of a building"

"Such a spoilsport…" don't pout woman, I'm concerned for your safety.

"*Sigh*… Fine… let's do this then"

I move in behind her and pin her in between my legs. I hug her tightly, brushing my nose against her hair. The smell of her shampoo, the warmth that she has, the feel of her skin all of them registered into my mind. Haha… These both feel nostalgic and new. This is what one might call 'fresh'.

"… Jared…"

"Yeah?"

"You're back right?"

"I'm back"

"You're not going to go anywhere?"

"I'm staying here…"

"You won't leave me again?"

"I'll stay with you…"

"You won't make me cry again?"

"I'll make you cry tears of joy…"

"You bully…"

"I'm just full of myself" I hug her even tighter. In response, she touched the ring on my finger.

"Hehe… You're wearing our ring…"

"Of course, that would be pretty stupid of me not to wear it…"

"I really like it… the dress you gave me…"

"Really? Was it a nice fit?"

"Mhm, they fit…"

"Really? I guess making it slightly bigger was a good choice after all"

"Eeeeh?! You ordered a slightly bigger one!?"

"Yeah…"

"That's just mean. So you mean I'm getting fat!"

"I told you'd get fat by the time you hit 30"

"I'm going to get fat! I thought it was some grummy old-waifu's tale?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Nepu!? What am I going to do now?"

"Cut down on your eating habits, that might work" it would definitely work.

"What am I going to do besides that!?" this girl is persistent.

"Um… exercise I guess?"

"Alright, starting tomorrow I'm going to go on a run with you!" she declared as she punches the air above her.

"Ah… right, you do that" not like it would help her. She literally eats way more than she could burn. Plus the girl's laziness is beyond her so I know that she won't do it.

"Moving on, you're still the same huh? Not even aged a bit, still cute as ever" I praise her as I pet her head.

"Mhm! I'm still your lovely, cute Neptune! I do have a thing to keep my figure in check"

"I don't think that was the case 4 lines ago"

"Uguh!"

"But the lovely part I can agree with. The ring on your finger says it all…" I touch the ring on her finger. It's a lilac colored diamond filled one.

"Mhm! I told you that I'm devotion first, looks second, and personality third"

"I know you are…"

"How about you? You didn't try to cheat on me while we were apart right?"

"I didn't. I promised you that one time in the bath right?"

"Oh yeah, you did promise me…" don't start forgetting the promises I made to you. Well, even if she did forget them, I definitely won't, since I have a habit of keeping 'jobs'.

"...And speaking of promises… we're down to the last one huh?"

"Mhm…" the girl nods.

"Want to do it now?" I ask as both of us play with each other's ring.

"Mm hm…" she lightly shakes her head.

"…I want everyone to be there…"

"Everyone?"

"Nepgear, Plutie, Histy, Histy, Noire, Vert, Blanc, Uni, Rom, Ram, Iffy, Compa, Peashy… and…"

"So basically, you mean _everyone_, right?"

"Yeah, everyone!"

"You sure? Noire will be there. The No. 1 girl in Gamindustri"

"Oh yeah, huh? Popular Heart will be there and everyone will be eyeing her instead of us huh?" you holding a grudge or something?

"I kinda didn't know about the poll thing happening, it must have brushed under my nose"

"If you knew, you'll make me no. 1 right?"

"Um… no. That would be cheating"

"Nepu! I thought you're my boyfriend! Aren't you supposed to boast how great I am and stuff!?"

"Sorry woman. One against the world is just too much for me, I've got my hands tied down as it is" my hands are tied down to this particular girl that I'm holding right now.

"Then, I'm second place, right? Tell me that I'm second place!"

"Probably. But we have Vert so she might have used her tits to get that spot"

"Nepu! Then I'm third? At least I'm not as last as Blanc"

"Well, Blanc has her novels that won't sell. And she can pull of a smile if she tries. So… my good conclusion would be you're dead last"

"Guah! Now I feel so unmotivated…"

"C'mon, at least you're _my_ fourth place winner"

"That line is so cheesy that I feel _really_ motivated right now"

"Dammit, and I'm trying to be so romantic here as our reunion"

"Speaking of reunions and stuff you ever met my Nep. Jr?"

"Nepgear? What? The girl didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me?" so Nepgear didn't tell her about me huh? It must be due to the fact that she's a happy little sister that got reunited with her big sis and forgot all about me in the process.

"…That I ate your pudding's at home"

"Nepu! You cheater! Thief! Bully! Why'd you eat my pudding? That's a crime!" she started hitting me.

"Because it has Nep written on top of it. Couldn't help myself"

"That's just mean! You should ask permission to me first y'know!"

"Don't worry about it, I did replace some of them with pudding from _my_ dimension. Can't say that the taste will be to your liking…"

"Oooh! Pudding from _Jared's _dimension! That would taste like bonanza! Let's go back right now!" this girl gets excited for the weirdest reasons…

"Well I do have a number of gifts that I owe… like our anniversary, valentines, Christmas…"

"Mhm, you owe me a lot when you left me. So you better pay them!"

"Yes ma'am"

A slight wind blows against us, the city below us, as white and slightly futuristic as it is, gives us a sense of superiority as a result of our euphoria. And probably because our important persons are here that we don't mind the cold high wind.

"Neptune…"

"…Hm?"

"…I love you"

"I love you too, Jared!"

"Also…" she adds…

"…Welcome home!" and gave me her signature picturesque smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"So anyway? Where are we?"

"We're in Leanbox!"

"Ah huh…?"

Leanbox looks futuristic. I thought for sure that I was in Planeptune. Although comparing this to Planeptune it does look like Planeptune has an edge on that. The city mainly composes of white buildings with green linings everywhere. The streets are wide. The air is fresher than a hospital's. Plus the cars here, aren't flying nor do they fit the theme of futuristic, they're more retro. Like the Mercedes R107 SL.

From what I read in the 'book', it seems that Leanbox looks fairly more of the same back in our dimension. Of course, I can't confirm it since I'm only going along the descriptions from a book. But still, the descriptions are greatly detailed that you might think you are literally in there.

"Anyway where are we going Jared? Another amusement park?" Neptune asked cheerily.

"Some public lockers first, I need to get my bag. And it's your call anyway"

Hand in hand, the two of us walk along the sideways of the Leanbox. The streets are not that busy, due to that attack earlier on most of them are cowering inside their homes like a scared cat. But there people here and there trying to finish their shopping. We round a corner and enter a small alleyway. I find the public lockers and find my own.

"Here it is…" mumbling to myself, I take out a small key, unlock it, and rid the contents.

"There… now where should we go… Hm?" as my eyes return to Neptune, by the corner of the alley a shadow, I mean, _five _ shadows just moved away.

"*Sigh*…" can I call the police? We're being stalked. And I've also noticed them since the very beginning. By beginning, I mean when the two of us are having our small talk up above some random building.

"Ah, I know! We can go eat at this fancy tancy restaurant! They have all the sweets there!"

"Sounds like a plan…"

With Neptune leading our stride, we reenter the sidewalk. Neptune lightly swings both our arms, and lightly skips in her delight. The girl hums a familiar yet unrecognizable song. Clearly having a blast from the get go. Both of us have a lot of catching up to do, and I don't think that we'd cover all that in our second date.

"…That said though…" the five people that are tailing us clearly need to catch up to us.

In tailing jobs, too many people and too less people both prescribe in being caught. That's because your target are unexpected and may randomly turn back when they feel like it. That's why a pair is the appropriate sweet spot, especially if it's a male and female. Even the best agents use this method.

That goes the same if you have more. More people make more of a bigger conspicuous idiot. Especially if that 'more' people are together. It kinda feels like they're waving a sign that says: "we're tailing you! So don't mind us!".

That goes without saying that one person is also conspicuous. Some people are more wary than others and having a stone aged man glaring at your back even I get the need to look behind and scan my immediate area.

Case in point: Whenever you need to shadow someone, anticipation and perception are keys to success.

"…I'd probably give them an F in this department"

"Hm? You say something?"

"Nothing… You sure we're going the right way?"

"Ahaha! Don't kid me, I know this place like the back of my head!"

"…Do you even know what's at the back of your head?"

"Nope!"

"Helpful…" now I fear that we might get lost in a city that I don't know about.

"Oh there!"

"Oh, that looks fancy indeed"

It's a colorful establishment of sorts. It's small but the design does fit the bill of it being 'fancy'. There's a large list of menu just outside written in a chalkboard. It ranges from cakes, to drinks, to a full time meal. Neptune looks at the menu, thinking what to eat. I take out my phone and pretend to take a call.

*SNAP!*

When I look, there were 5 women, 4 of them looks like Noire, Vert, Blanc and Nepgear and one of them I don't know who. Maybe she's the girl named Plutie? Then again, Neptune does have a tendency to make a nickname out of almost everyone. My gawd they are so bad at this…

"Neptune, want to have some fun first before we eat?"

"Nepu?"

* * *

><p>"Hmm…"<p>

"Hmm…"

"Umm…"

"Hmm…"

"Um…"

"Shh!"

This was strange, downright stranger, no ridiculous, preposterous. They've been asking to themselves, 'What is Neptune doing with a man?'. They all know that Neptune is the most idiotic, lazy of the all of them. When you include Plutia into the mix you have yourself a recipe of idiocy. But to think, to think, that Neptune _actually_ has a boyfriend! It was strange, stranger, and ridiculous.

They've been following the two since they've flown of from the battle earlier. And their thoughts about the battle earlier was just… well, they were perplexed. How in the world does one man able to drive out two of the seven sages. That was just impossible. Plus he doesn't feel like to be a CPU of any sort.

"He's crazy strong…" Vert mumbled…

"…but he did give you a favor…" Blanc added.

"So Nepgear, who's the guy that Neptune's with?" Noire asked.

"Um… That would be Sis's boyfriend"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"How nice… Neppy's so adult!" Plutia said.

Ignoring what Plutia said. They still could not believe it. A strong guy, capable of standing on his own, is Neptune's boyfriend. For all they know all those gibberish that they talked about on top of that random building might have been scripted. Or he might be a gigolo that's able to swing in any women.

"…C'mon you guys, can't we just leave those two alone…They've been apart for years now…" Nepgear pleads, knowing that she doesn't want to ruin her sister's fun.

"Don't you think that this is strange as well, my Nepgear?" Vert of this dimension said.

"…We don't know who he is and yet he's acting so familiarly to Neptune"

"He might even be an imposter of what you're saying" Blanc and Noire of this dimension respectively added.

"Fueeeeh? So he's a fake?" Plutia said.

"Um… I don't think he is one… probably"

"…If you're uncertain then that means he's a fake…" Blanc concluded as such…

"Aren't we getting those children missing cases lately?" Noire asked.

"Th-Then!? He's a kidnapper" Vert concluded.

"Eeeeeh!? Neppy is going to get kidnapped!" Plutia said.

"I-I don't think he's a kidnapper of sorts… probably…"

"...He's probably nabbing clumsy little girls like Neptune and says cute stuff to them…"

"And when the children's defenses are down, he quickly pulls out his handkerchief…"

"And smudges against their face. Making them fall asleep…"

"…A white van will drive by…"

"And the kidnapping is complete"

"Noooooo! Neppy's been kidnapped!"

"Um…"

"Ssh! They're on the move…!" Noire hushed the concerned little sister.

Jared and Neptune moves through a thin crowd of people while the five of followed suit. They move cover from cover from what little the city of Leanbox can offer. The two couple waited for by the intersection until the green light to cross the road comes. The five hid themselves amongst the crowd of people by the flower shop, which was a 2 lots away.

"Um… Don't you think this is getting ridiculous…?" Nepgear asked in concern. She really, really wants to let those two go.

"After coming this far? We can't let this pursuit end" Vert said.

"…She's right for once…" Blanc agreed.

"If anything, we need to make sure the Neptune's safe. Not like I'm interested what happens to the two of them"

"Uwaaa… Noire's acting like a tsundere!" Plutia said.

"Don't call me that!"

"…*Sigh*… Sorry, Sis, Jared…"

"They're crossing the street…!"

True to what Vert said, it seems they were allowed to cross the street. The five followed continuing on this pursuit until the end. Until a truck driver rounded the corner clearly beating the red light.

"Hey, watch it asshole!" a bystander said as he clicked his tongue. With that they continue to cross the street…!

"They're gone!"

"Neptune's been kidnapped!"

The five crossed the street in a panic and searches the last known location of where they've gone. There was none of the two in sight. They dart their eyes from one location to the next looking for any signs of that purple haired girl.

"What are we going to do? Neppy's been kidnapped"

"Worrying won't help, Plutie. We just need to find them…" Vert reassuringly said.

"…In this scenario, wouldn't kidnappers make demands?" Blanc asked.

"That's true. Most kidnappers do it for the money. And a smart kidnapper would use the kidnapped person as bargaining chip to get what they want. Some would even go as far as to give them meals three times a day…"

"Yeah, that's it. So what's your demand Mr. Kidnapper?" Noire asked.

"That you don't follow us all over the damn place"

"What? That's an easy one… Eh…?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"*Sigh*…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"*Num!* *Num!* *Num!*…Oooh! This parfait is so delish!"

"Let me try! Let me try!"

Inside the small 'fancy-tancy' restaurant that Neptune talked about, all 7 of us occupied a table. The restaurant looks good whenever you look at it and it would have been a good dating spot for our second. But with these five tailing us around it's going to get difficult on the intimate moments.

"Jared! Jared! Get a load of this parfait! It's cold and it's super yummy!" it seems that my girlfriend can't read the awkward situation. Wait, girlfriend shouldn't be the right term now, right?

"Of course it is… its parfait…"

"Um… I'm really sorry don't mind my Sis…!" geez Nepgear, you don't have to cover for her.

"Don't worry Nepgear, I'm used to her randomness…" I reassure her.

"In any case… why, in everything that is considered divine and holy, are you guys following me?" I go back on topic as I return my eyes onto the three girls in question.

"Well…" Noire of this dimension tried to think up of an answer.

Noire, of this dimension, apparel consists of a dark gray tank top that exposes her stomach with a blue ribbon in the center and a matching skirt with blue highlights on the pleats. On her arms she wears detached sleeves that are open at the upper arm but attached by a black strap and buckle. Her leg wear consists of over the knee blue socks and dark grey boots that match her tank top.

"…We thought you were a kidnapper" Blanc said.

Blanc, of this dimension, clothes are inspired by the Japanese shrine maiden attire and consist of a red dress with fold-skirt and a leafy pattern along the bottom. The dress has a black tank top piece with an accessory with red lining and a blue sphere in the center with thin strings. At the top of the dress is a golden flower piece with black strap connecting around her waist. Over this is a white jacket with a big tassel hanging on the ends of both sleeves with flowers. On her right arm is a bracelet, made with oversized black and white beads. Her white cap has gained red and pink petal pattern and a black circled segment in the center. She also has on thigh high stockings with red lining and black sandals with red ribbons at the toe and flower symbols.

"Great, what's the next title that's going to lump on me?" I mumble to myself as I let out a sigh.

"Woooh! This is so tasty Neppy!"

"Let's order another one! MIIISSS!"

"Great… now I fear for my wallet…" I'm not particularly disturbed about my money but I am wary of it.

"In any case why would you girls assume that I would kidnap my own girl? You've already heard the conversation we had at the roof of some random building right?"

"You were on to us?" Vert of this dimension is shocked. While a waitress of this restaurant hands over another parfait to the two girls.

Vert of this dimension wears a different off the shoulder dress. It is a dark sea foam-teal color with puffed somewhat sleeves and black spiked cuffs at the end. Her breast still show but have very thin light green straps connecting to her choker-piece around her neck, resembling the belt she wears. The dress covers her lower half and goes between her legs, while the back part is much longer with spiked lining. Around her waist she has a black belt like piece with green circled pads on each hip, connecting to a very light blue ribbon/sash. Her hair also gains a matching colored hair bow, while on her neck she has something matching the belt. Her shoes are black slip-ons with same pads at the toe and ballerina-like wrappings around the leg.

"You five are so easy to find, even a child would see through it"

"Reeeeaaally… We weren't sneaky enough…"

"That's not it Plutie, he's just too good for all of you!"

"Reeeeeaaally… That's so greeeaaat…"

"You must be Plutie, am I right?"

"Mhm! My name is Plutia, but Neppy calls me Plutie" the girl has a veeeeeeeeeeeery slow tempo.

Plutie, is well, um, how do I say this, wearing in her pajamas? She looks to be pre-teen, but may very well be an adult or close to one in terms of age. She has fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon.

She wears an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multipiece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers.

"So Plutia's your name? Mind if I call you Plutie? I'm Jared, by the way"

"You can, Ja… weed?" the hell?

"Call me Jarey"

"Okay, Jarey!" the girl smiled. I got to admit, the girl's cute.

"Wait, you're not going to introduce yourself to us?" Noire asked.

"Oh right, sorry. That was very stupid of me…" probably because it's weird that I know them. Seeing as they are just a counterpart of the dimension where Neptune, Nepgear and I are originally at.

"My name is Jared, an ordinary passerby"

"Noire"

"…Blanc"

"Vert" I want to say I know, but I gulp it down.

"…What's your relationship with Neptune?" Blanc asked.

"Basically she's…!"

"He's my boyfriend!" Neptune interjected while spewing some parfait all over my face. I let out my hand signaling Nepgear to gulp down whatever she has to say.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"This is so delish!" it seems Plutie isn't so disturbed by the silence.

"Well that is true, but what I mean to say is…" I wipe my face with a tissue.

"…she's basically my fiancée"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" and why is Nepgear shouting as well.

"Gawd, indoor voices please…" my ears are ringing.

"Hey, hey. What's a fee-an-say?" Plutie asked.

"Basically she's…"

"…my Sis is getting married" Noire and Nepgear said.

"Uwaaa! Neppy's getting married!"

"Well, I'm an adult after all!" Neptune proudly says.

"…H-How did it come to this…?" Blanc asked.

"Yes, I would like to know that as well" Vert added.

"Well, we're just two lovers who happens to want to get our love story done simple and easy, I guess" that could be a good summarization.

"No, no, no. How _can_ Neptune get a boy in the first place?" Noire asked.

"That would be my fault for falling for her"

"How _did _you fall for Neptune?" Vert interrogated.

"Dunno. I'm still thinking about it. Neptune, how did you fall for me?"

"Hmm… Dunno!"

"…We have three idiots now…" that's harsh Blanc.

"Well, truth be told, we were separated for, what, 11 years, including the time that she was here..." yeah, 8 + 3 is 11.

"…Separated?" Nepgear noticed.

"How did you get separated in the first place?" Noire asked.

"'The world' forced me out of this dimension…"

"You came from a different dimension?" Vert said.

"…I came from a dimension that I originally at. Then, I went into Neptune and Nepgear's hoping for a reunion. But seeing as Neptune is here by the time I got there, I followed suit"

"Geez Jared! You're such a loyal pet to your master!" please don't refer to me as such, Neptune.

"...That is one amazing relationship…"

"Indeed…"

"Yeah…"

"Neppy! You're Jarey is so cooool…!"

"Really! Well, I do have an eye for men after all!"

"Well, seeing as you girls already know if the situation. Can we get back to our date now? Just the two of us, I mean…"

"Yes. Our concern has been fulfilled"

"We're sorry for disturbing"

"…Good luck to you two" Vert, Nepgear and Blanc respectively said.

"Wait. wait. We can't actually leave them together right? What if they do… um… stuff that's not appropriate" Noire questioned.

"Why not? They're already lovers no one would mind"

"…Indeed

"And what do you mean by 'not appropriate'?" I ask Noire…

"Well, it's… um…"

"Noire's face is so red…!" Plutia said. Well it is true that Noire's face is getting redder.

"H-Hey, g-get off my back!"

"...Pervert" Blanc bluntly said.

"No I'm not!" oh yes you are.

"Well, whatever she meant, which I'm sure is what Blanc meant, we better get…" when look beside me, there was already a behemoth of empty glasses which once houses parfaits…

"Neptune, how many did you eat?"

"Hrr? Dunno! But it was tasty!"

"Thanks for the food!" Plutie thanked.

"Um… this is your bill" the waitress 'magically' popped out of nowhere and handed to me the bill.

"Great..." I take out my wallet and see that I don't have any money to pay in cash.

"Do you accept credit cards?"

"Yes, we do"

"Here…" I take out 'one' of my black cards and handed it to the waitress. The waitress' eyes sparkle with surprise.

"Sir! W-w-w-w-would you consider another special?" I knew that this would happen…

"Another one! Yay!" Neptune cheered.

"Just one, okay?"

"Okay!" Neptune agrees.

"You heard the woman, and check in the bill right away"

"Sir, yes sir!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

"Now where should we go?"

"You tell me, I'm as clueless as you are"

We just left the restaurant and also the others. Now, we are just spending our time together without any plans whatsoever. Well, going on a date without a plan is kinda embarrassing as the male here. But it also has its merits. Like for example:

"…an arcade"

"An arcade!" Neptune repeated my words with more glee.

"An arcade, let's go! Let's go!"

"Hey, don't pull on me!"

"But it's the arcade!" what's with the hungry look?

Neptune tugs me along inside the arcade like some old man that can't walk anymore. The arcade has a number of things here that is stimulating the child inside me. From fighting games, to racing games, even a basketball shooting gallery is here. I'd like to test myself on that. We move along the crowds of people and find ourselves in front of a high striker game. You know, using a hammer, hitting it on a specified pad and hoping that the chaser hits the bell up top.

"Let's start here first!" Neptune takes the hammer.

"You sure you can do it?" I said as I put two coins on the machine. That would release the chaser from a lock.

"Hehe… Don't underestimate me buster!"

"I'm not" I really am not underestimating you.

Neptune lifts the hammer over her head and hammers down to the pad.

*BAM!*

"Whoo…" I couldn't help but whistle my surprise as the chaser races up towards the bell above.

*TING!*

The chaser hits the bell, and it stuck there. Presumably that the internal lock that activated. There was a screen on top of the bell and it displays three numbers.

"567 points huh?" I announce. At the side, where I placed my coins, tickets started coming out.

"Hehe…!" Neptune gave a peace sign to me as she collects them. Oho, so that's what she was planning.

"Hehe… let's beat that world record…" I put more two coins in, and the chaser drops down with a *bam!*. I hold the hammer in my hands and raise it over my head, and swing it down as hard as I can go.

*BAM!*

The sound of the hammer hitting the pedal was so loud that the noises around you might have suddenly gone quiet for a moment. Well, that's just you concentrating on that particular noise. The chaser rises, and hits the bell hard.

*TING!*

The bell tolls louder than it should and the display on top of it says the score:

796

Damn it! Only 4 more and I would have got to 800!

"Nepu! There are so many tickets coming out! I'm drowning in tickets now!" Neptune really is sitting there with a mountain of tickets all around and over her. I take out my phone…

*Snap!*

"…Nice. I could use this for a gag or two" I mumble to myself. It really is funny.

"Let's take a selfie next!"

"What? In a pile of tickets? Sure" I position myself beside Neptune and point the camera to us.

"Here…" she pours me some tickets over my head. We're going to get tangled in here if you continue to do that.

*SNAP!*

I snap this particular scene. Well, this is comical.

"Let's deposit these and see what we can get"

"I want a bunny please!" if we have enough.

Standing up, we both then pick up these mountains of tickets and heading over to the ticket counter. The man behind counter drops the chocolate he was eating as he's mouth stay agape from how many tickets we have. The man just totters away as if seeing a Cyclops as we put our mountain of tickets on the counter.

"Mister! What do we get?" Neptune asks.

"Ah… ah… there… " he points weakly at some empty shelves above. Why are you freakin' scared mate? I know _I'm _not scaring you.

"Eeeh? But there isn't all that to choose from though…" Neptune scans at the mostly empty shelves.

"Hmm… Hey, isn't that a coupon?" you always find some of those here. Helps the place where the coupon came from.

"Ooh! And it's about sweets as well! We can get a free box of chocolates!" Neptune said excitingly.

"Box of chocolates, huh?" my mind wonders where we should eat those…

"Hey, mister! We want that"

As per Neptune's demand, the man pulls himself up, not bothering to count how many tickets we have for the exchange, and just simply gave us the coupon. I place safely inside my wallet.

"So what do you want to do? Play a few more?"

"Mhm! Let's get on that racing game"

"Hoho… you sure you want to challenge me woman?" I say as we head over to the nearest racing game for two players.

"In the eyes of the kids I'm the King of the Road!" Neptune says as we both take a seat and I put coins in each of our machines.

"You better cherish that title I might take it away from you…"

* * *

><p>"Done!"<p>

"Fir… wait, second!?"

"Told you to cherish it, now give me my award" the race was fierce in a sense. Throughout the entire race we've both been switching 2nd and 1st place.

"No way, you totally cheated!"

"Hey now, that's being a sore loser"

"No way, you rigged the system or something. Let's go to different one and see how like them apples!"

"Bring it on woman…" the girl is just having fun. It doesn't take the Einstein in me to not notice that.

* * *

><p>'<em>Double KO!<em>' the pre-rendered voice of the machine said.

"Awwww! And I had you there too!" Neptune says as we both stand up. We just fought on some machine called 'Spirit Calibur!'.

"Yeah… I kinda panicked a bit when you do that chain combo at me. Had a hard time to blocking it all"

"Ooh, want to play that next?" Neptune points to a basketball shooting gallery.

"Sure… anything to get you to lose" I teasingly add.

"I'm not going to lose here! I'm a pro under the hoop!"

"Alright"

* * *

><p>"Whoo!" we both expressed…<p>

*CLAP!*

...and high fived at each other's efforts.

We almost have the same score during the entire run, cut a few scores from me and you might level with Neptune's. Of course, we did sweat a bit.

"Here… stay still" I wipe her with my handkerchief.

"MhmNmm… Thanks, here I'll wipe you too" Neptune takes out a cute handwoven handkerchief herself and wipe the sweat off my brow.

"Thanks…" yup, this girl is downright cute.

"What should we play next?" she asked excitingly.

"Hm…" I think up my options.

Well we are on a date afterall, so I wouldn't mind a playing a few more games with her. That said though, the sun is setting according to the time. And if we're out too late, I'm going to bet my black cards the Nepgear would get worried, which I know she'll restrain herself from following us. So what's the best thing to do?

"...All right, so we just press this… and this… good" I stand up straight as I lean back from the screen above the camera. The display finally displays us as well as a counter that is counting down on the corner.

"What kind of pose should I do?" Neptune does a number of poses.

"…How about something like this?"

"Ne-!...Mm…"

I pull her up by the waist, and lay my lips on hers. It tastes like strawberry since she ate parfait earlier. I don't mind… I don't mind at all…

"*Kiss*…Mn … *Smack* *Kiss*"

As if knowing what to do, as if it were a switch, Neptune climbs her hands and wraps it around my neck.

"Mn, mmm… *Smack*…*Kiss*… haa…"

"Jared… Mn…*Smack*… Nn… *Smack*…"

We pull each other closer seeking each other as our breaths gets hotter and hotter. The camera had already taken our photo.

"Mm… *Kiss*… I love you… Ahm… *Smack*… Mm… "

"Nn... mmm… *Smack*… mm, mmn *Kiss* *Smack*"

"Jared…*Smack*… mm, *Smack* *Smack*... mmn, ah"

We both pull back from our kiss. We really didn't use our tongue since we were only so engrossed in just the notion of our kiss.

"Hey… let's continue this somewhere else…"

"Mhm…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

I've never been on the side of expensive equates to the amount of love a man has for a woman. Of course not all men are capable of spending such amounts of money to the women they court. The downside is, when we spend a bit too much we also mind the value of it in currency sense. It makes us total jerks if you think about it. Simple enjoyment of spending some time, even if you two aren't doing anything special, with your significant other is what counts. Spend a little money, and it would return to you with moments that will turn into stories…

"…Of course, you have to make those moments first. Not like they just lump it on you…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing…"

The girl at my side returns to smudging her face on my arm as the elevator climbs. On her other hand is a plastic bag which contains a box full of chocolates that we won earlier. Apparently the owners of the store was kinda shocked to see that we that coupon. It seems that they didn't expect the coupon to be won and just wrote their most expensive box of chocolates as a reward. With a ting from the elevator, we made our exit and look for signs to wherever our room might be.

We're inside this 'awesome looking' hotel, in Neptune's words. Of course, a 5 star hotel is indeed awesome looking without holding back any of its gasconades. I was willing to take the suite which is the most expensive piece of room in this place but sadly it was taken. Not like it matters anyway.

Finding our room, I slide in our key card and the electronic lock unlocks. We enter our room.

The room is has a single bed and lamp on the bedside table. The floor is woolen matching the dimension of the floor. The walls are lightly in a shade of green with a huge window wall directly opposite of us. A door to one side presumably leading to the bathroom. I put down my bag by the corner of the hall.

"Uwaaa! Look at all the lights! So Leanbox has something prettier than its games!" Neptune runs ahead and examines the view through the window pane as I shut the door then flicked on the lights. You're going to ruin the chocolates…

Well the city of Leanbox, of this dimension I mean, really is a good and gorgeous city at night, much like Planeptune, in the dimension before. I do wonder what happened to that medieval theme. It does make me a bit melancholic whenever I step out of that particular Leanbox and jog around a few.

As I am contemplating all this, it seems that my body has a brain of its own as I am moving towards Neptune's defenseless back. Without any warning, I wrap my arms around her. Look how warm she is against the hotel room's temperature. Maybe the air conditioner is set to a lower temp.

"Jared…"

"…Yeah?"

"…You're warm…"

"…I keep myself warm just for you…"

"Cheesy…"

"…But that's what you like about me right?"

"…Mhm…"

"…Jared…"

"…What?"

"It's getting cold…"

"Alright…"

Neptune turns to me, still under my arms, and drops the plastic bag. She wraps her arms around my neck and proceeded to push forward towards my lips.

"Mm… *Smack*... *Kiss* *Kiss* *Smack*…Mm…"

As we exchange kisses, I guide our bodies towards the bed.

"*Kiss*… Mm… *Kiss* *Smack*…*Lick*…Mm"

As I gently put her to bed, we both open our mouth and find each other's tongue.

"Haa… Mm, ahm… mm, mm… *Slurp!*"

Without any reserve, we continue to offensively seek each other. It didn't take long before our switch flipped.

"…Fua… haa, mm… *Slurp*… *Lick*….*Smack*"

"Mm, *Slurp*… *Smack*… mm, haa… haa"

I push myself upward releasing ourselves from our tongue lapping. Neptune has her face flushed, a vivid shade of red on her cheeks and eyes that are dazed.

"Comfy?"

"…Mhm… it's getting warmer too…"

"...That a fact?"

"…Mhm… so do me, please…" Neptune pulls me in.

"Roger that…" with open mouths we both engrossed once more into our French kiss.

"Mm, *Kiss*… Mm… *Lick* *Slurp*…"

"*Lick* fuu… haa… mmph, *Slurp*… *Lick*"

With tongues entwined together like a knot, we make audible loud noises that fills the room.

"*Kiss* *Kiss*… mm, Nefuu… haa…"

"Mm… *Slurp*… mm… *Kiss*"

As we exchange attacks, I support myself with my knees, one of them right in between her legs. I lift myself up and my hands crawl to her chest.

Without any effort I found the N button holding onto her mini hoodie and unbuttoned it.

"*Slurp*…*Smack*… mm, haa… mm *Kiss*"

"Fmm! Nn…*Slurp!*…*Lick!*…Mm… Fwaa…!"

Releasing from our bliss, I get up and then find the zipper to her dress easily. Pulling it down and I find that what is supposed to be there isn't.

"No bra?" although she has her usual light blue and white stripped panties.

"…It's hot if I wear one…" it's bad if you don't.

"…Oh well, we are having sex. Hardly matters anyway…"

I pull myself downwards towards her lower groin. As I do so, I take off her panties through one leg and slightly spread her vagina open with two of my index fingers. Liquid flows out, staining the sheets below.

"…You're wet as always…" I'm not actually surprised, but the amount is ludicrous. Who knows how much liquid she excretes just from being horny.

"…Mm…"

A small moan escapes her as I run my finger around her labia. A lingering nostalgic heat spreads from my finger. Even the smell is gives me a euphoric sense of remembrance. Wanting to smell it more like a hungry little dog, I stick out my tongue and press it to her "other" hole.

"…Nepu! Th-That's my other hole!"

"Sorry, sorry. I was going for the smell of your pussy"

"…Geez, such a bully…"

"…We really need to fix that…" it all fine and dandy like this but if she continues to call me that down the line we might have some problems.

Sliding my fingers up her vagina, in one smooth confident movement, I then peel back her clitoral hood.

"…Nepu… aahh.."

Her clitoris, already erect and half-exposed, instantly hardens at the touch of the outside air. I wet my fingers with saliva and begin to roll it gently around.

"…Ha… uuh! Ah… aaah… h… hii… gah… aaah!"

Neptune writhes back and forth restlessly with every movement of my finger against her.

Firmly holding down her waist, I lower my face to her vagina. I gather plenty of warm, wet saliva onto my tongue, and begin to aggressively lap at her elect clit.

"Nepuu…! Jared… Jaaareeed… hii… ah…!"

"…Uuu… mm… uu… uuuu… hi… uu"

Neptune shoots a glance at my face, currently sticky with juices. And squeezes her eyes shut immediately when add more pleasure to her already mushed brain.

"…Uu… uuuuu… uu… ah… aaah… aah… ah…"

Small tears well up in the corner of her eyes. Thick, cloudy fluid, as if there wasn't enough, begins to flow from her vagina in growing quantities.

"…Uu… uaaahhh! Wa… Ja… red… I can't hold on… No… cut it out…"

"Gonna cum?"

"Mh…Mhm… If you do any more…"

"Oh really…?"

"Hyaaa! Fwaah… J-Jared… Shtop!"

Ignoring Neptune's objection, I strengthen my stimulation of her clit. Tapering my tongue to fine point, I stick it into her then pull it out vigorously, purposely producing a loud, wet pop.

I imitate the movement of a penis and repeatedly push my tongue inside her then draw it out.

"…Jar…Neefffwaaaa…!"

She tries to push me away, but I push more towards her, rendering her helpless against my attacks.

"Aaah, aaah…! Haaa, nn…!"

In between these thrusts, I play her clit briefly then return.

"It's so mu-much… haaah, fwaaaaah…!"

"Hyaah, haa, fwaaah, haa, haaa…!"

And soon enough, Neptune stops struggling and her voice is replaced with heated pants of ecstasy.

"Haa, ah, no, I'm gonna… haaah, gonna… cum…!"

With her voice in excitement and high pitched, I take that as my cue and abruptly accelerate the movement of my tongue against her vagina.

"Hyaaaa, I'm cu… cumingggg!"

Neptune practically shrieks the words, and her body goes stiff underneath me as she reaches climax. I watch in satisfaction as she surrenders herself completely to the pleasure.

"Haaa, haa, haaaa…"

The tremors finally begin to die down, her tightly shut eyes inch open to look up at me.

"...Felt good?"

"…Mhm…" a small meek nod. Shem ust be drunk from all the stimulation I gave her.

Giving the girl another long kiss, Neptune moves her hands and begins to undo my pants. Not wavering on this thought, she quickly feels for my erect member which is hiding under a piece of cloth from my underwear.

"…I want to pay you back…"

"For the bullying I've done to you?"

"Mhm…"

Reversing our positions, she continues to feel for my erect dick as if giving me a sign that she wants to tease me to the point of cumming. I don't mind of course.

"_haa… haa… _*Sniff* *Sniff*… Fwaaa… Jared's dick…"

"…Are you a dog or something?"

"…*Lick!*…"

"Whoa…!"

Without warning, Neptune licks my erect groin through the underwear. The warm liquid sensation made me jerk a bit.

Revealing my erect member, she grabs firmly on it and started planting kisses on the tip…

"*Kiss*…"

"*Kiss*… *Kiss*… *Kiss*…"

An endless shower of kisses…

She's usually much assertive than this. And her fellatio is much more pleasurable than most others. If anything, this is really a just the start of her 'payback' for what I did to her earlier.

"Mm… *Kiss*… haa *Kiss* mm *Slrp!* *Smack!* mm *Slurp!*"

Holding it with her hands she teasingly licks my shaft. I watch her move her tongue without reserve on the tip. My manhood throbs and twitches with each.

"Nn… *Slrp!*… *Lick*… *Smack!*…"

Stretching her tongue, she licks the tip of my thing with gentleness of a first timer. Her fingertips are moving lightly, as if slowly building up my lust. It's rather frustrating when I'm this backed up and this is how I get treated.

"*Slrp!* mm… *Lick* *Smack*… haahn…"

"Mn… haa… *Slrp!**Lick!**Lick!*…"

She switches from licking on the tip and on the sides to my balls. Her hands pump on it gently, slowly pushing me.

"Hampf… mm, *Smack*… haa, mm…"

"…*Lick*, *Slrp*…mm, haa…"

"Kh…!"

But even with this frustrating gentleness of hers I can't help but give small moan. She deliberately give timid licks and smacks on my shaft, the notion of it is adorable.

"*Lick*… ahm… Mm… *Lick* *Slurp*"

"Nm… *Smack!* *Slrp!* *Slurrp!*…"

From the tip, with slow suction, she pushes her mouth up against me and crawl her lips towards the base.

"*Sluurrp!*…nm…mnn, mm…"

"…Ah"

My penis feels the warmth of her mouth as it slowly crawls towards her throat.

With my shaft squeezed by her lips, her wet tongue stimulated my sensitive spots.

"Mm… Nmm, mmh…*Slurp*…*Lick*, *Slrp!*…mm…nnh… haah…"

"Mm… Jared's… so big… nmh…"

"Ha… nn… ah… aah… *Slrp!*…"

Neptune devoured my dick earnestly. Dear gawd, she's such a natural that I'm almost overwhelmed.

"Nn… mmn… *Slrp!*… *Smack!*, *Slurp!*… mh… haah… ahn… mm, mmn… mm… *Smack!*"

The sound of her saliva echoed as she licked my manhood. The hotel room is filled with nothing but wet obscene noises.

"Ahm… mm… nh… *Slrp!* *Smack!*…*Lick!*… *Lick!*… haa…"

"Nnh! Fuu… mnh… tch… 'oes 't 'eel' 'ood?"

"…Yeah…" I pet her head. Honestly, those whole seconds or so must have blanked me out.

"*Smack*… mm, *Slrp!*… mmn… ampf, tch... haah… mm…"

Her tongue twisted around my tip, finding every nook and cranny to stimulate me as she laps on my precum.

"Mm, mmn… *Lick!*… mnh… ah… mm… mmh… haah… *Lick!* *Smack*…"

"…!"

The tip of her tongue started attacking my urethra. Subtle pain and monstrous pleasure shoot up from my spine. These attacks on me leave me helpless...

"Ahm…*Smack* *Slurp!*…*Slrrp!* *Smack!*… *Slurrrp!*… nnm… haa…"

"Mm, haahm… *Lick!*… *Slurp!*…mmh, mn, hmh…*Slrp!*…"

"…Gh!"

Saliva and precum drizzles down on my shaft amplifying the erotic sounds that fills the room. She licked up my shaft, pushed on my tip and poked at my urethra.

"*Smack* mm *Slurp!* *Slurrp!*…*Lick!* *Smack!* *Lick!*…"

I must have dropped my guard. The girl has been licking me non-stop, pushing my ejaculation further.

"Hah, mmn, *Smack!*… mn, har 'ou ahout 'o cum?" she asked as she looks up to me.

"…I am…"

"I 'ee… mm, *Slrp!*…*Slurp!*,mm…"

"*Smack!* *Kiss!*…mm, *Smack!*… *Slurp!*, mm…"

"Nnmh, *Slurp!*…*Smack!* *Smack!* *Slrp!* mm!"

She forcefully sucks me. It felt as if she's trying to wring the ejaculation off of me. Instinctively, I raise my hips, as dull pain slowly builds from the base.

"*Smack!*, *Kiss*… *Slurp!* *Lick!*… mmn… haah… tch, *Slrrp!*…*Lick*, *Smack*…mmph…"

"Ahm, nnh, gh… mn… *Slrrp!* *Slrp!*…haah… mm, mh… ngh… gh… *Smack!*"

"I'm about to cum…!"

"Ahmh… mm… mmn… *Lick!*… *Smack!*, *Smack!*… tch… *Slrp!* *Slrp!*…"

As if swallowing my whole dick, she sucks it with everything and I was overwhelmed by pleasure, shooting inside her mouth with a force.

"Kh!"

"Nnmh…!?"

Surprised by the huge load, Neptune quickly releases her mouth from me. My ejaculation didn't stop as my white liquid flies towards her face and hair. It stuck on her face as it slowly drizzles down.

"Ah… it's so much…*Slurp!* *Gulp!*" she gulps down on semen that trickles towards her lips. I can't really help myself since I'm so backed up.

"…" when I look at her now, face half covered with my liquid, it strangely tickles my sadistic heart.

"Hey…" pleading words.

"…I know…"

With her signal, I give Neptune another long kiss, as I push her down on the bed again. I take the rest of our clothes off and throw them somewhere to the side.

We give each other another long kiss, and once again reverse our positions. Neptune lying on the bed, eyes fixated on mine as I guide my dick towards her wet open slit.

"Nmmh, haa… ah, aaah…"

"…Tight…!"

It's so damn tight. Her insides convulses and contracts on me, sucking me in even without me moving. A nostalgic heat shoots up, and a weird notion of screwing her to the point that she'll submit echoes loudly in my sadistic heart.

"…Mm… *Sniff!*…"

"…Hm?"

Looking at Neptune now small tears streams from her eyes.

"…I'm happy…"

"…For what?"

"…That I get to be close to you again…*sniff!*"

"…I missed you so much… I really, really do…"

"…Whenever, I look at our ring…! I always wish…!"

Putting a hand on her face, I wipe her fat tears with my thumb.

"You know, showing some drama while we're doing it is kinda killing the mood"

"…Hmm! You tease! Lecher! Bully!"

"Haha…" I can't deny that when she pouts she looks absolutely adorable.

Without wasting any time I slowly swing my hips.

"Haa, haaa… aaah…"

Her vagina welcomes me openly as I thrust inside. And with lubrication, the thrusts grow faster and smoother.

"Aanh… haa, nn, nnngh…!"

Neptune's body rocks with each movement. Her moans sweetly fill my ears as I push in and out again and again.

"Haa, kuhh… i-it feels so good…"

She pants heatedly with every thrust I make, she clutches at the bedsheets to she tries to endure the ecstasy.

"Nhaaah, haaah, y-you're hitting it…!"

Slowly shifted my angle a little, consciously hitting her erect clit, amplifying her pleasure to new heights.

"…Feels good, right?"

"M-mhm! It does… it's going… to… drive me… crazy!"

"Ah, haa, haaa, fwaaaaah…!"

Her moans merge into one continuous stream.

"Oh…! Aah…! Oh… aaaah…!"

Making an effort to hit her clit as I do so, I drive my cock toward the entrance of her womb.

"…Wow, you've become seriously wetter…" not like we have enough as is.

"Oh… ohh! Aah… ahhh…"

"…Look, you…" you should really listen to what other people are saying.

"Jared… more… gimme more… Bully me…!" and she demands me to listen to that? I can't help it, really.

"You mean, like this…?" I give her womb another good rubbing.

"Uhhn!"

Her pussy is literally sending a message to cum inside her. Going by this, I go nice and slow this time prolonging myself.

"Mmm… ah… aaaaah… haaaa… that's good… I'm melting…."

Neptune gives a blissful smile as I rub her deep. At this point her brain has already melted into mush.

"…Feels good when we go slow right?"

"Mmm… it feels so goood…"

"…Nepuuu!"

I reach out and play with her clit. I massage it with my thumb, and pinch it with my fingers every once in a while. Her pussy is quivering.

"...Mm… Neptune… you almost there?"

"Yeah… you're so slow… that I can't take it…!"

"…All right"

I pick up the pace, scraping her insides as pull back and almost shove it in when I push in. Wet slapping sounds of flesh fills room and an indicting smell leaves me high.

"…Nn… nnn… nn… nnn… ah… ooh… oh… ahh…"

With regular tempo, I poke her back which she loves so much. Her pussy twitch every time I do so.

"Jared… I'm gonna cum… I'm cumming…!"

"I'm cumming too, Neptune…!"

Her pussy fastens on me, driving me to the point of no return.

"…Guhh…!"

With one last spurt, I drive my dick inside her, and release my second load of the night insider her womb.

"Hyaaa…! Aah…! Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Although it is my second load, I still cum inside her with so much stuff. We both lightly quiver as we enjoy the afterglow of our activity.

"…Haa... haa… Ehe…"

"What's with the smile?"

"…Nothing…" she lightly shakes her head still giving a smile.

"…I really miss you…"

"…I miss you as well…"

"…Ah… You're hard again…"

"Want to do some more? The night is still young" I speak like an old-man.

"…Mhm… But before that… look" she looks at the window. Looking as well, I find the object of our interest.

"The moon is really pretty…"

"It always is…"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

"…It's already morning, huh?"

The sun slowly peaks over the horizon through the window. Around this time, usually some people would go out for a morning run or buy some bread at the store. For some they head to work and swear at their job's ridiculous morning time. For me, I do some exercises, it helps keep me in check of my body and stay fit for any situation. At first is to keep my body shaped, but as time goes on, it feels mostly like my muscles won't react to the way I want it to unless I do so; hence, the reason why it became so obligatory to me.

"…Speaking of exercises…"

" 'Eeee! Aaah! Ah! Nhaaah!' "

Lying on the bed this time, Neptune, in HDD, of course she's naked, is passionately jumping up and down over me. Well, that could be my fault as I am thrusting into her, lifting her up in the air. I then pull back immediately up to the tip and thrust her once more as she falls.

" 'Hyaaaaaaaaaaah! Nhah! Ah! Aaaaaah! Jared! Ja-! Aaaah!' "

"…Guh…"

We've been doing it since last night and since then we haven't stopped for anything. Even when we feel hungry every time we finish a round, we toss it aside and decided to screw rather than eat. I literally have lost count how many times we did it.

" 'Aaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaah! It feels so good! Nhaah! I'm gonna cum again…! Nhaaaah! Ah! Ah!' "

"…!"

Deciding to end our little trip to heaven, I seize hold of her waist, and shove myself up into her, much more rougher than I've ever been to any partner.

-Woops, bad move to remember my past.

" 'Waaah! Ah! Ah! So rough!' "

" 'Hhhgggggh! Ah… 'm cum… Ah… Jared… Jared…! Ah… aaaah… uu… uuu… I'm c…!' "

"…Neptune…!"

She falls on top of me, clinging to me for dear life as I thrust into her rougher and rougher, pushing our last ejaculation of this sex adventure.

" 'Uuuuuuu! I'm cumming! I'm cummmmmming! Aaagh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!' "

"…Gh!"

" 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!' "

Her pussy strangles my dick as I shove everything inside her, releasing cum. Even though this is the X number of times I came, I still have more left in the tank.

Her pussy clamps on me, as I cum still further, sucking everything I have with a force of a vacuum cleaner. She lightly quivers and shakes, her vagina does the same. With an audible plop, my dick comes out of the woman.

"That was a sex ride…" I don't usually last this long even when I'm at the red district.

" '…I can't remember how many times you came inside…' "

"I doubt even I can remember that"

" '…I might get pregnant' " a mischievous smile escapes her.

"I wonder if I'll let you eat vegetables for 9 months now…"

" '…Why would I need to eat those?' "

"So we can have a girl"

" 'Aren't boys want a boy as a child…' "

"Some of us do. And having a girl is kinda convenient. Makes me all heroic…"

" 'You just want the spot light…' "

"Haha… I might…"

Feeling the girl's warmth through our naked bodies, I slowly pet her head. Her breath is so near to me that I can feel the rhythm of how she breathes. It was a calm rhythm, one that might resemble a light ensemble I once heard once upon a time. It was probably from one of those 'times'.

" 'Hey…' " Neptune looks up to me, a warm, wife-esque smiles greets me.

"Yeah?"

" 'I love you' "

"I love you too…" with a smile on her face she reaches towards my crotch and started groping it.

"One more round…?"

" 'Yeah…' " guess another couple or so isn't so bad...

* * *

><p>"You know, now that I think about it, your HDD self has grown a cup huh"<p>

"Ooh! Really! Then what about my normal self?"

"…Want me to say it?" I know that most women are very sensitive about this one topic.

"Mhm! Give it to me good!" you said it woman.

"…You gained a kilo…"

"Guh!" see, I told you. Don't ever mention a girl's weight and age, its bad manners. And it's a turn off when you mention them or even slightly make a suggestion.

"That's so mean! You shouldn't say that when there's a girl around"

"You dug your own grave…"

After doing another couple of rounds, we give ourselves a quick wash and washed our clothes to wear. Right now, we're heading to a certain place that might lead us back to Planeptune. Of course, since I don't know where we are going, I do hope that Neptune doesn't drag me around.

"Where are we headed, and please tell me that you know"

"Silly Jared, of course I know where we are going! We just need to do a lot of walking"

"You sound unmotivated"

"But walking makes me less cute when I'm all sweaty and stuff. Sometimes I just want to be like a cloud…"

"Can't you just fly there?"

"…! Jared you're such a genius! Why didn't I think of that earlier" probably because we were so engrossed in our 'adventure'.

"Okay… Megaforce go!" what the heck is with that pose?

" 'Mhm… I do hope that I can hold out…' " she examines herself.

Neptune's appearance, when transformed, wears something reminiscent what I can remember but with much more stylization and design. Her hair and hair clips remain the same while her bodysuit, while still black, has purple and blue lining all around the torso and arms. The middle of the torso has purple mesh, allowing a vague vertical view of her stomach. She also wears thigh high boots with octagon patterns on the side at the very top; one filled it with purple and another just a white outline.

"Hrm…"

" 'What is it?' " she caught me staring.

"Nothing, admiring how you look damn gorgeous whenever your transform"

" 'You prefer me like this?' "

"I also like your cutesy self when you're in normal as well. Helps with the balance…"

" 'You actually don't have any preferences when comes to me huh' "

"I don't have any since I can accept anything you throw at me" I think there was song for this…

" 'Another cheesy line I presume?' " she gives a light chuckle.

"Another cheesy line"

Strapping my bag on my chest, Neptune walks behind and wraps her arms on my waist. I can feel her breast pressing against my back. With some strength and bit of tightness on her wrap, we both fly high towards the endless blue above.

" 'You good down there?' "

"I'm good, how about your arms?"

" 'I can hold… wait, have you gained some weight?' "

"Preposterous… maybe" I know I do get my exercise right. Maybe because I eat pudding whenever I have the chance to take a break from my work.

" 'Ehe… seems like I'm not the only one that gained something' "

"I really need to pick up on my running" I think 32 kilometers everyday would suffice.

After reaching a safe altitude, she flies of 32 degrees west and with speed that of a calm breeze. Looking ahead, I can see the ocean that extends towards the horizon. It's as if the sea had merged into the sky. It's because of how limited we such marvel things that most of us miss out on a lot of things. When I look around now, Leanbox seem to be a pretty solid nation. It's just an island with a big whitish rather modern-future city in it.

"Hrm… what the heck is that?"

And in the middle of it all, there's a giant building that seems be constructed to from the outlines of an 'X' mark. With the inside are of it being hollow, and has no sides.

" 'I think that's just the city power' "

"I see… Kinda unorthodox just to get some power…"

" 'Vert is like that…' "

"She is…"

Flying towards the gentle horizon, we head towards Planeptune where everyone is waiting…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

"What a retro looking city…" if you ever lived in the 80's and from there watched a movie about space and futurism and more, then you might find Planeptune of this dimension the same effect.

As the elevator rise, both of us watch as the city slowly descends and the people turning into ants. Planeptune of this dimension feels pretty much the same, only is it's retro-futuristic. You know, almost everything is square-ish. It does give a slight nostalgia when we walked towards the Basilicom, I find much more CRT TV's than Flat-Screen ones, even the music that I once heard, like the infamous _Thriller_, is heard all over the damn place. I wouldn't be surprised if a certain wall would fall.

-Of course this isn't the 80's but the theme is.

"You know… if we're going to stay here for a while I might as well hear one of The Beatles sing for me…"

"Beatles can sing! Aww, let's go back down and catch one!" Neptune hurriedly goes for the buttons on the elevator.

"No way" catching her hand, I raise up above her head and she naturally twirls under me.

"…Ooh…" she just twirls and twirls and twirls and twirls and twirls…

"…I'm getting… dizzy~~…" her eyes have lost their focus.

"That's what I wanted…" with a sinister smile on my face, I let her go.

"…Uuuh… the world is spinning~~…" Neptune staggers around. The world is spinning on its axis so it is accurate.

When the elevator stopped with a ding from the speakers, the doors opened and I'm met with a hallway that contains an assortment of colors. Bright and colorful colors, all glitter with rainbow and cheers. The hall is lavished with creamy color and the ceiling is painted with some assortment of flowers, a green carpet on the floor and two doors on each side.

Neptune takes her shoes off and puts them in a shoe rack on the side. Judging from the shoes, I can see that everyone might be here. She takes a white bunny set of slippers and slips her feet in. I follow what she did during all that, mine looks like a bear though. Neptune gestured me to follow her to the end of the hall.

"I'm back!" she announced with glee.

"Ooooh…! Welcome back!" Plutie greeted her.

The room that we are at isn't that bad at all. On my right is a kitchen area that is complete with all its utensils and paraphernalia. Separating the living area is a counter with no chairs on its side. Presumably to keep things organized when cooking. The living area has a large glass sliding door leading to the veranda, opposite of me. Right in the middle of it is a lavishly purple carpet. There are no, sofa's whatsoever but there are pillows here and there. Plus some children toys. There's also a flat-screen TV here as well, with console connected to it, of course.

-There's also another room with a dining table peeking out of open-way at the right, but can't give you the full details about it once I entered there.

"You know…" Neptune looks at the people in the living room with a defiant look. Of course, she's looking at one big breasted woman monopolizing her own sister.

"…Why do you sneak into the Planeptune's Basilicom every single day, Vert?"

Everyone is here, all of them loitering around doing whatever they feel like doing. Of course, they know each other for quite a while so I'm not to complain. But please have the decency to know that all of you are in another person's house.

"As her doting elder sister, I've no choice but to fulfill her every wish"

"No, no… I'm already someone else's little sister… Ugh, please don't squeeze me…!" Nepgear struggles. Her face is almost buried between the valleys of paradise.

"No can do. I won't leave you alone for a single moment"

"Hm~~! If you can't quit her then I'm gonna start hugging her tender-like, too!" Nepgear flies towards the two and hugs Nepgear and all, squeezing the little sister helpless between her two big sisters.

"Owwwww! I can't breathe… Please stop Sis, it hurts…" the little sister struggles fruitlessly.

"Yay! Nep-Sandwich!"

"Let's sandwich, too!"

"And me! And me!"

"Hm…?"

From nowhere, I see three bambinos snail their way towards the sandwich. Two I instantly recognize, one I don't know who. One of the two has short brown hair and a leaf-like accessory on her hair with green eyes to boot. The other one has pink creamy hair and matching congo-pink eyes. The one I don't know has strawberry blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.

The toddlers cling to Nepgears leg like she was made out of candy.

"Uggghhh… I can't breathe…"

"Neppy Jr. is soooooo popular. She's really lucky…" Plutia says her light jealousy.

"Don't act so jealous. After all, I… you know… Um, you…" Noire seems to want to say something.

"'You have me, don't you?'" Vert seems to have read her mind.

"Ah! I was just about to…"

"Just about to what? Say something embarrassing about friendship?" Blanc's hammered words hits Noire's head.

"Ugh…" she actually cares about those things? That's not the Noire I know. Well this is another dimension after all.

"Hehehe. You two look like best friends when you tease each other…"

"Pardon me…" a cute squeaky voice tickles my ears.

"Hm?" I turn to the being.

"…Who might you be?"

The fairy has medium-length blonde hair in two pigtails tied up with teal ribbons with a purple and white headdress on her head. She wears what seems to be a purple gown along with designs that have orange coloring with a teal bow at the top. Her leg-wear consists of white stockings and purple shoes with pink circles on the center. She also sits on a book and has butterfly wings.

"…A fairy…" the kid inside me rises. If I was 10 years old I might have screamed for joy right about now.

"Come again?" the fairy tilts her head. This fairy is absolutely cute and adorable.

"…Who's you're owner?" I ask with a straight tone.

"Haa? (⊙_⊙)"

"I aaaaaam!" Plutie raised her hand as she runs over to us.

"…How much for her?" I pull out my wallet and started counting. I can just give her the whole wallet though, but then it would cause inflation into the economy.

"Eeeeeh? Histy's not for sale…"

"I'll buy you a tank"

"Oooh! A tank! Okaaaay… one tank for Histy!"

"All right" I pull out a black card and give to her. Money can buy you anything, even a fairy.

"I am not for sale! ( ≧Д≦)" but it seems the fairy does not want that.

"You're already sold"

"Mhm! Mhm! I'd get to buy a tank…!" Plutie twirls away with glee.

"Well, jokes aside…" I don't think that was a joke, right?

"…My name is Jared, an ordinary passerby"

"A passerby? Why do I feel like I've met you before…? (´−｀) ﾝｰ" the fairy thinks deep.

"Ah… I forgot, he introduced himself…" the fairy remembers.

"I'm Histoire, nice to meet you. (*^▽^*)"

"Likewise. If you're asking I'll explain everything later, right now…" I turn my head to the chaos that is ensued.

"Umm… Right. Vert…" Histy caught her target's attention.

"My records say nothing about two girls becoming sisters if they used the same CPU Memory"

"Oh, is that so? It is commonly-known rule in my nation" she acts indifferently.

"That's a lie"

"Hmhmhmm. The truth is in the eye of the beholder" if truth and beauty are in those eyes then that would mean that the world is full of lies and deceit.

"Is that so? Regardless…"

"Come now, Nepgear. Don't be shy. Let me pamper you" Vert continues to squeeze Nepgear between her voluptuous weapons.

"Vert, please let me go… Ugh, they're so soft and they're starting to feel really comfy…"

"Sis just abandoned me and acted cold, so maybe I will let Vert be my new sister…" she's a traitor to her own blood.

"Not cool, Vert! Don't' use your flesh pillows to tempt my sister! Nepgear, get a hold of yourself!" Neptune tries so hard to tug Nepgear to her side.

"Try fixing your garbage of pail personality first. I'm not going to put up with it today!"

"Who wants to hear that from the girl with the most insufferable personality in the universe!?" Noire and Blanc are bickering at each other.

"If you can't play nice… I'll teach you how…" Plutie spoke this time to stop them. I feel the coldness in her tone, which I ignore from breathing through my nose.

"Huh? Oh, no! I'm sorry, really!"

"Sorry. I was out of line, so please…" the two quickly kissed and make up.

"It is nice to things are so lively. This has become the de facto for the CPU's"

"It's called a mess. Like mixing a potato salad with coffee"

"That might be true as well…"

"Truth is in the eyes of the beholder after all" sooner or later, I'm going to get some headache pills.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Like a spider's web, connections bring more connections. The more people you know, the more people you will eventually know. It's a common thing actually, no one can live alone. No matter if we try to shove away everyone and don't give them a second glnce, human nature to socialize with others will always dominate your actions. Isolation also brings connection, only is, it is a much more slower.

"…And that's how I ended back here. Pretty good stuff, if I do say so myself" everyone stayed quiet after that.

"Hwoo… Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap"

"Mhm! Mhm! That's Jared alright, always doing crazy things!" the other two, Plutie and Neptune, are unfazed.

After watching their show of frolicking for a while, I wait until the little toddlers are asleep and sat myself to explain more. I know they have more questions to bother me. And since I'll have to explain myself to Mini-Histy here, I figured it's good to hit two birds with one stone.

"Wait, wait, wait, a black hole!? That's totally impossible!" Noire states the obvious.

"Of course I did turn into spaghetti after I pass the event horizon. And I lost consciousness when my 'being' touched the singularity"

"A human spaghetti!" Plutie is shocked.

"Yup, I was covered in spaghetti sauce, slice hotdogs and cheese"

"Eh? Wouldn't carbonara be better?" Neptune, what are you thinking?

"So… what happened to your own dimension? （⌒▽⌒ゞ" Mini-Histy asked with awkwardness.

"…Dunno. But…" I close my eyes and cross my arms. I do some quick, heavy calculations in my head as to how much the acceleration the black hole I made would release its hawking radiation. The answer came to me three seconds after.

"Hm... They're fine, although CERN is probably destroyed…" ALICE was the center of it after all, and the LHC was still pumping it energy. France and Switzerland would have a huge debate of their hands about that huge crater in there...

"I see… but may I ask as to how you became Neptune's fiancée?" again with that.

"Oh come on, Histy! Isn't it obvious, we're all lovey dovey and stuff and do all kinds of lovey dovey stuff!" Neptune clings to my arm as she proclaims.

"Still… (-_-)"

"We can't quite picture it well…" Vert added.

"…It's like marrying a plumber with a stupid Monkey Kong…" Blanc also added.

"Eeeeh? So Jarey is a monkey…?" Plutie asked.

"That's right! He can climb trees, swing on vines and say 'hohohoho!'" don't patronize her, Neptune.

"…then can I ask when the wedding is?" Mini-Histy asked.

"We actually don't have any plans at the moment"

"We gotta save that stuff at the end of every story, right?" don't raise death flags woman.

"Um… Sis, aren't you setting up death flags? Not like I want it to happen though…" Nepgear asked. I'm surprised that she even asked that.

"I don't die that easily…" I whisper under my breath. Neptune slightly tightens her wrap on my arm.

"This is getting more and more ridiculou… Ababababababababa! (((( ;°Д°))))"

"'Abababababa?'" what kind of ritual song is that? I don't think the Naga tribe ever sang like that.

"Goodness, Histoire are you okay?" worried Nepgear is worried.

"Don't worry my little worry wart Sis! It just means that…!"

As Neptune about to finish that sentence, a holographic screen popped up large enough for all of us to see. And with it is the face of the 'mature' version of Histy.

"_Sorry for calling out of the blue. But it seems I don't need to worry…_" Big-Histy smiled.

"Oooh, Big-Histy you're here! Look, look I'm going to get married!" a happy Neptune is happy.

"_Yes, I can see that. It was a worth the risk, right?_"

"Well, I am a passerby after all…" I shrug.

"_That you are, now onto the issue at hand_" what's with the unnecessary silence?

"_The pathway that Nepgear travelled on can only be traveled by one person at a time_" oh…

"If Neptune used it to return home, then that would be the end of it" I added.

"…But this chick used it" Blanc calmly said.

"Hehehehe… I'm so sorry…" right, right, Nepgear. We can't cry over spilled milk now.

"Nepgear, you're usually the brightest match in the box, but other times your head snaps off!" her big sister said.

"_Hmm. Now I must find a way to make path that three people may cross_"

"I'll do it for you, I can probably make it in a day or two"

"_The offer is tempting but you already done enough as is. You've been through so much, I believe_"

"Hrm…" well, I do want to rest to a bit.

"…What about the Citizens Group? They'll be a huge pain in the arse…"

"_You've already given us a huge help with that. Let us women deal with it_" a bright motherly smile, she gave. And hooray for gender equality.

"*Sigh*… All right, I'll take some time off. But seriously, the Citizen Group will plan a huge revolution if it keeps up, stay on your toes"

"_We will. Now onto another issue…_" is there another one now?

"_Have you had any headaches?_" oh, that…

"…" Neptune grips my arm ever so tightly. I hold her hand in return.

"No" I firmly answer.

"_Then you would be fine, for now. But if anything happens, please make a call_"

"I will…" she's acts like a mother that I never had. I kinda want to cry in her arms right now.

"_Good. Now, everyone please take care of these three_" her voice sounded stiff to the two.

"All right, since I'm Nepgear's big sister she's safe under my arms" Vert suddenly pulls Nepgear towards her valleys.

"V-Vert…! Goodness, it's getting soft!"

"Vert! Stop monopolizing my little Sis!" Neptune joins on the two.

"_All right, sorry for the sudden call_" the call ends.

"…She seems to trust you" Blanc commented.

"Yeah… that's because I'm a passerby"

"So where will you be staying? The Planeptune Basilicom doesn't have that many rooms" Noire asked.

"How do you know that? Getting a little desperate to get some friends?" I teasingly asked.

"Eeh? Noire isn't that desprate…" Plutie said.

"Plutia…"

"Mhm! She's very desperate!" Neptune proclaimed.

"You…!"

"…Hehe, sometimes the idiots have something good to say" a smirk from Blanc.

"For someone who doesn't any friends until now, you're sure one to talk" Noire bickered.

"At least I have Plutia now, unlike you"

"Grrrrr!"

"Grrrrr!" lightning shoots from their eyes.

"Awww… you can share me, if you like" Plutie offered.

"Don't Plutie, this is a fight where they need to capture you're heart, even though they're women" I stop her.

"Eeeh? So they're going to confess to me" why are you blushing?

"Aren't they entering a forbidden love? (・_・ヾ"

"Love knows no bounds" I replied the fairy.

"Mhm! Even if our one and only are a dimension away" I pet Neptune head.

"But, don't you think you're neglecting your sister?" I remind her.

"Eh?" Nepgear has stopped squirming under Vert's voluptuousness.

"Nep Jr! Don't sleep with a grin on her face!"

"But… it's so soft…Ehehe…"

"Hmhmhm… you're going to be mine…"

"Kya! Don't steal my little Sis!" she scrambles towards the two.

"Never a dull moment…" I comment.

"…So, where will you be staying? All our rooms have already be taken （￣□￣；）"

"Can't he sleep in my room instead?" Plutie suggested.

"Absolutely not" Noire and Blanc chorused.

"You two are so mean…!"

"Where does Neptune sleep?" I ask,

"She sleeps with Plutie (-_-"

"We always sleep together!"

"I can sleep in this room. There are pillows here so I can manage"

"I think we have an extra set of covers around my room (^～^)"

"All right Thanks for that" I thank Mini-Histy as my eyes fall on the digital clock on one corner of the room.

"have you eaten lunch yet?" I ask them all.

"Nah Uh, and we're getting hungry" Plutie aske

"So as thanks for letting me stay. Allow me to cook something nice" everyone nodded.

Without much delay from me, I stand up and head behind the counter. Now what am I going to cook for lunch?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the delays in my chapters recently. I got a new shift in my work since I just recently enrolled once more (trisemestral college). I'm trying to worm my schedule with my fanfic so hopefully you loyal HDN fans understand._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

"Ugh…"

"…"

"Again with the silence, girls? What was my cooking that awful?" maybe my xao bo, a Vietnamese cuisine, isn't in their repertoire.

"It is awful…" Vert said. Damn, that hurts.

"…it's awful" Noire added.

"…Awfully good…" Blanc added that last part.

"Jarey's food is so good!"

"I haven't eaten his lovely food like forevers!"

With our lunch done, it is time to clean the dishes. Nepgear and I are the sink and washing this mountain of plates. She's doing all the rinsing and I am doing the actual washing. Fortunately the sink is by the counter, meaning we're facing the living room now as we wash and listening in to their conversation.

"Awwww… Neppy's so lucky!"

"Mhm! He's the best guy that I ever need" Neptune said.

"*Sigh*… How come you of all people get to have a guy like him?" Noire facepalmed.

"…The world is always mysterious" nice one Blanc.

"But, we can't deny that his cooking is delicious. Mind if I borrow him, Neptune?"

"I'm not a toy…" I mumble to myself as I put a soaped plate to the side. Nepgear chuckled.

"No way! He's mine! And I'll handcuff him with me"

"That's even w… no, it's better" I mumble yet again. It is better to get handcuffed with her, but it's going to be a pain when we both need to get separated for reasons.

"Hmhmhm~ but can you actually satisfy him?"

"Sad-is-fry?" Plutie cocks her head in question.

"I heard that men now a days look at a woman's breast now" a sinister smile from Vert.

"…So that's where you're followers came from"

"And the reason why Vert, has followers in the first place" Blanc and Noire made side comments.

"At least I have something to attract people, right?" Vert 'lightly' brandishes her chest.

"You…!" an angry Blanc is angry.

"Hehe… Blanc is so cute when she's jealous" Plutie said.

"…Mhm…" why are you blushing, woman?

"Speaking of cuteness, who are those toddlers earlier?" I ask, as I now take a plate from Nepgear's side and wipe it a sponge full of soap.

"You wouldn't believe who those three are!" I think I know Neptune.

"…They're our children!" Plutie answered before Neptune get to say anything.

"Hrm…" I overclock my brain…

'Our' is a possessive adjective, meaning that she is referring to a group that includes her. Then, that would mean that the toddlers are connected to her in some way, hence being possessive. But 'our' is plural, and Neptune and Plutie are best friends, I already knew that seeing as how they act together, so…

"Neptune, I didn't know you swing that way…"

"Nepu?" her head cocks to one side.

"I mean, having children and all, with a girl to boot…"

"Oooh…That's right, its Neppy's and mine's children!"

"Nepu! Don't make stupid accusations mister! I'm a perfectly normal girl! And don't add fire to that Plutie!"

"Eeeh? They're not our children?" Plutie seems disheartened.

"…At the very least, they're not _your _children" Blanc interjected.

"That's harsh! I can take care of children just fine!"

"Would wrestling with them a part of that as well?" Noire asked.

"P-ko is just too strong. She has a strength stat of 9000"

"You honestly expect anyone to believe that a baby has that?"

"Because you aren't listening to the really dangerous sound effects whenever we play"

…Okay, they left me out of the conversation fast. And I'm still washing something? How many are we going to wash? Gesturing Mini-Histy to come to me, she floated towards us and sat herself on the granite counter top.

"…So, whose kid is those three? Did someone other than me touch my girl?" I'll cut his dick off slowly before I torture him.

"No one touched anyone. (･ω･;)" oh, damn it. Guess I'll put off my killing spree another time.

"As our response to the disappearing children cases, we will act as a daycare for now"

"Disappearing children? Kidnapping?" I instinctively lower my voice.

"We don't actually know yet. But we do get reports..." Nepgear replied.

"Hrm…" I don't think children will be spirited away without a word. This is kidnapping through and through.

"*Sigh*… So we're taking care of, what? 4 children now?"

"Why 4?" Nepgear asked.

"Neptune…" she does act like a kid in drugs.

"Um… Sis is… She does act like one…" Nepgear was about to defend her sister but instead dropped it.

"So being a daycare center, I imagine we have to give them education and all, right?"

"That's right…" Histy answered.

"…But where are their parents? We are called a daycare after all" hence, day and care.

"Um… Well… (︶︹︶)"

"Stop, let's drop it" I can already tell. And we should be an orphanage not a daycare.

"And… oh, we're done?" I noticed that Nepgear isn't handing anymore plates now.

"Yes, this time you rinse the plates now"

"And you put them on the rack" both of us perform the last of hour cleaning.

"As I am about to say, baby Iffy and baby Compa are adorable little twerps"

"Oh, I forgot that you came from their older self. (￣ω￣;)"

"…And who's the yellow baby?" I ask as I give Nepgear a newly rinsed plate.

"Ah, that one's name is Peashy. But Sis calls her P-ko"

"What an extravagant nickname…"

"She's the energetic among the three!" the little sister added.

"I see… One more question, and I'm not boasting, but you have any experience of raising a child?" I direct my question to the two, since the rest are frolicking again.

"Um… I think it's something we have to learn over time, right?"

"That's what I thought too…" Nepgear and Histy respectively answered.

"Well, raising a child is a learning experience for both parties, after all"

"True… do you have any experience in raising one, Jared? (^～^;)ゞ" Jared, huh? Seems she's getting comfortable around me.

"I do actually…"

"Eeh!?" Nepgear reacts.

"No, no. It's not what you are thinking…" she thought I cheated on her Sis.

"It was once upon a time though…" I feel another heavy toll in me.

"I see…" a dry smile from the little sister.

"Was it hard? Raising a child?" Mini-Histy asked instead.

"Absolutely hard. Kids don't think the way adults do. So understanding them is a huge level gap"

"Fortunately for us, we have Neptune that's not remotely adult in a sense"

"And they're so full of energy that you just get tired just from that" I grimace over my past.

"Sounds rough…" a dry smile from Nepgear.

"That's not all, they are curious to the core that you have to watch them even you want to go the toilet. If you take your eyes off them for even a second they're gone just like that" I even wonder why they won't listen to us at all.

"That sounds like you were being toyed around with.(⌒▽⌒)"

"What is she doing now?" Nepgear asked.

*SQZ!*

"…"

"Jared?"

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Let's drop this for now…" it really does take a lot in me to talk about my past.

"And in any case, I would hardly call that as experience anyway…"

"Why?" Histy asked.

"I only took care of her for about…6 months or so. Not enough ample time to teach a kid how to dress properly without telling them to"

"I see… so it's a learning experience for you too. (＾▽＾)"

"I guess so… so much for that talk earlier though… hm? No more plates…?" I absentmindedly look for more plates to rinse with my hand. Time flies so fast when you're having fun huh.

"Oh well, that just means that we're doing our job effectively" I mumble to myself.

"Fine! Jared will show all of you that he can beat all you three!" Neptune's voice suddenly hits my ears.

"Sounds good, I wanted to test his skills anyway since that time" Noire said.

"Yes, I wanted to know how much of a man he really is too" Vert added.

"…For once, we agree on something" Blanc added.

"How nice… They're getting along now" Plutie said.

"Geez, you're all going to regret not believing great-Neptune's prophecy!"

"Say what?"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Aah… good winds, a warm sun signaling spring, and a beautiful greenish scenery that extends over the horizon. There are even mountains in the background that fits well with the blueish sky. And if I look back, a blue-esque, city of Planeptune is at hand. One would appreciate simple things like this. A simple country side is good.

"I would… but…" looking at the group of girls in front of me, I'm surprised that the tension hasn't blown up the world yet.

Apparently, for obvious reasons, Neptune openly told them that I can beat any douche that comes in my way. Of course, I am a passerby not a fighter. But instead, the girls, except for Plutie, considered it as an opportunity to "test" me. There is never a dull moment when you're with Neptune, especially when you're her fiancée.

Of course we left Mini-Histy back that Planeptune tower. It would be disastrous if the infants woke up and cry. I also left some porridge and some fresh warm milk if ever they wake up.

"*Sigh*…I'll treat this as a workout to remove my extra weight that Neptune noticed" in all honesty, I didn't know that I was gaining weight in the first place.

"So… are you ready to fight or what?"

"You'll regret that in no time at all, Noire! Jared can beat you with a twig!" Neptune, stop. Please.

"Oooh! He'll smack the big bad Noire!" Plutie, stop. Please.

"…I expect that to happen" Blanc…

"Isn't the cocky ones always get to eat their own medicine" Vert...

"What does that mean!? I'm not going to lose when I don't hold back!"

"…That's what we both said"

"And we lost graciously…" Blanc and Vert added.

"That's because… well… um…"

"So Noire is going to lose first huh? Not like I expect anything from her"

"Um… Don't worry Noire, even if you lose at least you win at life, as they say…" what the hell kind of comfort are you giving her Nepgear?

"Yay, life!" Plutie clapped her hands.

"Sometimes Nepgear says the most insulting things!" Neptune, stay quiet. Please. Now.

"…I didn't mean that as an insult though"

"Okay, okay. Stop, for two seconds. Please. Why, in the name of fair and square, am I fighting again?"

"Because you're strong, don't let me down lover boy!" Neptune… when we get back, I'm going to… *Sigh*…

"Mhm! I want to see Noire lose"

"Don't cut me off the match early on!"

"…They left me out again, huh?" just how deep of a friendship do they have anyway?

"Anyway, are you ready to fight or what?" Noire shouted.

"No" although saying that doesn't mean anything now.

"…Then when?" Blanc asked.

"Never"

"That won't do. If you don't want to fight, then we won't acknowledge your marriage with Neptune" Vert said. Are you seriously using that under handed tactic?

"Isn't it because you want to stop me from being Nepgear's brother-in-law?"

"O-oh right… I'll be his in-law once Sis gets married…"

"You'll be really lucky to have him as your brother-in-law, Nep Jr!"

"How lucky… I want to be Neppy Jr.'s sister-in-law too!"

"…I don't think that works like that" Nepgear said.

"Well, I also want to be Nepgear's older sister too. But not as an in-law"

"Vert, please stop your attempts to steal Nepgear" you do know that you can't

"Hmhmhm~ She's already mine…"

"V-Vert, please…! I already have a big sister!"

"Look, are we here to play around or test him out?" Noire voiced out her concern.

"…Why don't we start first. They won't get the message if there's no one to make the first step" Blanc suggested. I can hear the eagerness from her. I'm really going to fight aren't I?

Without a second too soon, Noire and Blanc glowed brightly, until they are a white silhouette. Their forms change dramatically as the light receded.

Blanc's HDD form remains mainly the same as the other one. The only main difference is that it reflects her color scheme from pale blue to red. Her attire has shiny red material on the top, segments, and lining. The fingers of her gloves are black. She has multiple red box-like pieces on her chest and neck and her lower region, covering her groin, is completely red colored. And the bottom of her boots resembles sandals with a red coloring and is black on bottom.

Noire's HDD form is somewhat different than the other one. While her bangs remain the same, her hair is now worn in very long pigtails at the top of her head with metal gray and black pieces, most likely to match her normal hairstyle. She wears a gray bathing suit piece with multiple black marks and lining and tiny red and green glow spots. Her breast are more revealed then previous but with thin black straps connecting to her neck piece. The black gloves have many gray marks and a metal device around both wrists. The leg/boot pieces are tall and gray, with big circled cuff pieces at the ankle, and big circle pieces with smaller red circles. The boots have a pointed toe.

" 'Look, if you're guys aren't going to fight. Then we will' "

"Noire, take tip, don't overwork yourself"

"That's right…! You're always taking things so seriously…" Plutie added her testimony.

"I always told the other Noire not to work her butt off. And look where she is now…"

"A popular goddess" I added.

"…Lo-… Yeah, very popular…" you're planning something under that monotone of yours.

" 'Hey, big tits. Get transforming already so we can actually start this!' "

"It seems I can't really say no to this now…" Vert glowed…

Vert's HDD appearance also changes due to being in another dimension. Her hair remains the same, but seems to have lengthened somewhat and is much spikier now than before. She wears a bathing suit black piece with her arms fully covered, as are her legs. Her entire front is exposed, except for her lower region, and the exact center of her breast. Around each wrist is a glowing green ring segment, while at her neck, hips, feet, and on top of the glove is a glowing green circle.

" 'After all, a woman has to keep up appearances' " she lightly jiggle her racks.

" 'This is no good. C'mon Nepgear, you transform too' "

"Should I really participate in this? I don't think fighting him will prove anything though"

"C'mon Nep. Jr! You'll get to know you're future brother-in-law better!"

"Well…"

"How about this, if you fight him, you'll get to go on a date with me!" what the hell kind of manipulation are you doing, woman?

"D-Date!?" and she's taking it in full?

"Mhm! Just the two of us!"

"A date with Sis…" don't think about it, and don't blush over it!

"Alright!" Nepgear glows…

Nepgear's hair becomes pink with a different hair clip that is white and blue to replace the D-pad hair clip. Her eyes become dodger blue in color and wears a white skintight bodysuit with light purple designs and light purple N's on the backhand part of her gloves along with matching thigh high boots.

"You hardly change…"

" 'I do get that a lot' "

"Yeah, but that's my li'l Sis' charm! It's comforting around her"

" 'Thanks for that, Sis!' "

"Hey, hey… can I transform too? I feel so jealous about you guys transforming" Plutie asked, as if she wants to eat the same candy as everyone else in her class.

" 'I don't know about you transforming but…' "

" 'Yeah, I would feel sorry for him' " Noire and Blanc said.

" 'B-but she'll transform right after this though' " Nepgear said nervously.

" 'What's the harm? If Neptune claims him to be as it is then he would at least take care of her just fine' "

"Hey! Don't whisper behind our backs!" Neptune said.

"Neppy! I want to transform too!"

"W-well I wouldn't really recommend it but…" Neptune looks at me with nervousness.

"Jared you love me, right?"

"No questions asked" and why are you asking now?

"Uuuh… Getting a straight answer, I don't know if you can take it…"

"Take what?" a question mark floats above my head.

" '…Hmhmmm~ Like this my dear Neppy?' "

"Neeepuuu! She's s here! She's here!" Neptune panics.

"…" I look at the new face in town.

Plutie had just transformed. Her hair becomes a brighter, dark purple color and lengthens somewhat as it's pulled out of its braid. Her bangs remain the same, though longer and tend to cover her eyes easily. Her eyes seem to be the same shade of pink but are much more squinted. She wears a black HDD outfit with pink accessories. Consisting of a tank top like bustier piece with very thin straps and button-like pieces with multiple holes in the center, a neck piece with a glowing line and pink line below it, small straps connecting to her bikini bottom piece, almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink pieces, and long boot like parts connecting to the outfit by the outer piece. She also has on pink and black thin earrings.

Other than her appearance I feel a certain maliciousness emanating from her. If I were some sort of system that can rate her danger level, she'd be a level 7 or 9 danger. It's like her presence demands everyone to kiss her feet and become human carpets.

" 'Hmhm~… Now that I got a good look at you, you're really cute…' " the woman, with a sadistic smile came to me and feels my cheek.

"Nepu! She's taking my Jared away from me!"

" 'Nothing we can do about that' " Noire silently replies.

" 'Since you're cute, I want you to become my pet…' "

"No" I firmly answer.

" '…' "

" '…' "

" '…' "

" '…' "

"…"

" '…' "

What's with the silence? Was it an unspoken rule to not say 'no' to this woman?

" 'Hmhmhm~ You've got balls to say no to me…!' "

"Look, Plutie…"

" 'Plutie…? Why would you call me that as if I'm your equal?' " another sadistic smile.

" 'You will call me Madam Goddess, boy!' " she raised her hand and brings it down. While a katana, with segments that then extends like a whip, appears on her hand and falls down from above. I lean my body to the left avoiding such an attack.

*BAM!*

"Right, right. _Madam Goddess_…*Sigh*… This is really not a good start of a beautiful friendship" oh well, let it be what must be.

"…" jumping back a few paces away, I take an unorthodox stance and face the 5 goddesses.

"…Without much ado… Let's party!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

"…!"

*BAM!*

I leaned my body to the side avoiding Blanc's swing of her axe to me. The axe hits the ground and dug itself. Vert thrusts her lance, I go under and use my left forearm to deflect the attack upward. Once I've got a good footing, I grab hold of the spear with my right hand. I hold her wrist and with my thumb I press it down on a certain 'sweet spot'. I drill my thumb on it.

" '…KH!' "

She let's go of the spear involuntarily and I catch it with my right hand. I take one more step, spin, and hit her solar plexus with my left elbow. She staggering backwards as she holds her stomach, I position the spear behind me and block an attack.

*BANG!*

*CLASH!*

Looking behind me, it was Noire that struck me. Seems she thought it was a good attempt as I can feel the air rushes from my back as she just broke the sound barrier earlier. I turn and jump back as I draw a circle with the spear, parrying the futuristic badass broadsword of hers to the side.

" 'YAAAAH!' "

I lean to the side avoiding another thrust attack. This time it was from Nepgear. Ooh, nice a futuristic looking gun blade.

*SCHWING!*

" 'Wa…!' "

I turn and hop to the same direction that I was leaning on. As I do, I deflect her weapon upward. I can clearly see the shock on her face. But since she's in her HDD form, she's much more confident. She tightened her grip on her weapon and brings the barrel part of her weapon pointing towards me.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

With this close of a range, I duck under and bring myself towards her. With a ready spear, I thrust it towards her. When I do, all my senses are throwing warning signals at me.

"Damn…!" I jump back avoiding a sword-whip from whipping me.

" '…! Th-That was close…!' " Nepgear was relieved.

" 'Aww… I missed. I would have heard Nepgear's wonderful scream…' "

" 'Ahahaha…' " a dry laugh escapes from the girl.

" 'And you boy. You're quite a hard to get huh?' "

"Hey, I'm an engaged man. Can't have myself hitting on another woman"

" 'Hmmm? Then you I can do you if Neppy's not looking right?' " I did not imply that. And I did not say anything for you to play with my words.

"Nepu! Don't you be cheating on me, I'm watching you mister!" Neptune shouted from the small forest a few meters away, probably a way of hiding from the dominatrix.

" 'While you're talking…!' "

" '…we'll finish you off!' "

" 'YAAAH!' "

*BANG!*

Nepgear and Noire have both of their weapons pointed at me from above as they both break the sound barrier. I'm not sure about Nepgear being all serious on all this but judging from that face, she is serious. With a side step, I avoid Nepgear's attack.

*CLASH!*

I block Noire's sword. She pushed even more, using gravity to add more force.

" 'Got you now!' "

Right in front me is Blanc readying her weapon for an uppercut attack. Damn, and she's a tad faster than her counterpart. She flies towards me with speed bordering of sound. And it took only moments before she got close.

I jump back, still blocking Noire's sword with the handle of the spear, dodging Blanc's attack by a hair's length.

*CLASH!*

In turn, the axe hits the spear hard. Noire had just retracted her attack, resulting in my arms flying upward and letting go of the spear from the impact. Noire had returned, and about to swing her sword towards me. Nepgear is on point at the other side, pointing the barrel of her gun blade at me.

" 'Now…!' "

*BANG!*

Vert had caught her spear from above, and is now ready for a thrust. From behind me, Madam Goddess had repositioned herself and has her sword whip at the ready. Crap, I'm in a pinch...

"NEPTUNE!" I shout.

Feeling an object right by my hand, I grab hold of it without reserve. Vert thrusts her spear and Noire swung her sword. I jump and twists in a 540 degree fashion as parry Noire's sword and dodge Vert's thrust.

" '…GH!' "

I perform a reverse kick at the end of the 540 spin straight in the face. She stumbles to the side with pained face as she holds it. I jump, spin again and perform a 360 round kick.

" 'Kh!' "

Noire blocked it with her forearm. I quickly retract my leg and perform a 360 reverse kick with the same leg on the other cheek. I hit her hard and she falls over Vert.

*CLASH!*

" 'What!?' "

Not forgetting I have a katana on my hand, I block an attack behind me. Judging by how heavy the attack was, I think it was Blanc. She keeps on pushing me down.

"…!"

" 'Now you two!' " she shouted to the two remaining.

*BANG!* *BANG!**BANG!* *BANG!*

" 'Hmhm… I demanding Blanc can be nice of once…' "

*SHWIIIIING!*

Bullets and a whip fly towards me. I quickly twist my body, avoiding the bullets as well, and swing my sword diagonally upward as I face Blanc.

*CLASH!*

The block pushes her backwards. As I was about to take a step and rain her with blows, my feet caught something.

"Shit…!"

" 'I got you now, boy!' "

"…!"

Madam goddess snaps the whip sword, pulling me upwards and towards her with jerk from the foot. My eyes dart back and forth trying to find a way out of this. Then I see that in between of the segments of her sword whip is a spinal cord-esque part that connects those.

I quickly cut off the segment and surprisingly I was able to. I feel the pulling force had decsreased but because of inertia I'm still hurling myself towards Madam goddess with speed. I acrobatically change my posture and ready a back kick as an offering for the Madam.

" 'Wha… Guh!' "

The moment my foot made contact on her abdomen, I quickly use her as a platform and twisted myself, and raised my other foot over her head.

" 'Guh!' "

I give her a heel drop kick on her head, with a loud thud too. I land on the ground and jump back a few paces away. And duck as I an axe was about to decapitate me.

" 'What!?' "

"Figured as much…" one would not be able to resist attacking an enemy that has his back turned.

Straightening my free hand as if it were a knife, I turn to her and give herher stomach a good chopping.

" 'Kuh!' "

With quickness, I also chop her in the eyes, temporarily blinding her. I then twist my body and perform a reverse kick to her head. She falls to the ground on the side.

"Woops!" I quickly sidestepped and avoid a beam of light that was coming after me. It was from Nepgear's gun blade.

"Woah!" I side stepped again avoiding another one. She points to me one more time.

"Fuh! Fuh! Fuh! Fuh! Whoo! C'mon!" I do some shadow boxing and taunt them all to come to me. Which everyone had already risen.

" '_haa… haa… _I didn't expect him to be this good…' " Vert said as she picks up her lance from the side.

" 'Yeah… he seems to be good at kicking as well…' "

" 'Whoa… He dodged my multiple beam launcher…' " Nepgear said her surprise.

" 'What is he anyway!? He's going against 5 CPU's and he's able to do all that...!' "

"I told you, you can't beat him! He's way too cool for you ladies!" Neptune, please stop adding more kerosene into the fire.

" 'Shut up! What the hell is up with him anyway? It's like he doesn't take this seriously?' " Blanc shot back.

" 'Yeah… all his attacks doesn't feel threatening, even though it does look that way…' "

" 'Why don't you admit that hurts…' " Vert suggested to Noire.

" 'Guh! It doesn't hurt at all! I'm more resilient when I'm this form!' "

" 'Hm~~? I don't mind seeing Noire crying…! It makes me feel ecstatic' "

" 'When did you get up!?' " Noire asked.

" 'Um… Are you okay?' " Nepgear asked in concern, although her tone is full of a person having PTSD.

" 'That's cute, Neppy Jr. Being concerned of me and everything. Should I give you an _award_?' " a sadistic smile escapes from her again.

" 'Although... I'm not happy being pushed around. I want to be all the pushing and hearing you scream for hurting me…' " the air got a bit colder.

" 'Gh…! Why has the air gotten colder a bit…?' " Blanc noticed.

" 'Th-This is turning out to be more than we anticipated…' " Vert added.

" 'Brrr~~! Why does for some reason… it's getting more and more colder…' "

" 'Y-Yeah… Brrrrr~!' " Nepgear and Noire shivered.

" 'You will pay for what hitting me, right?' " the air seems to be getting colder with each word she speaks. And this is getting more and more suggestive that I'm way more worried at another woman who wants to shoot laser beams from her eyes.

"No"

" 'Aah…' " the shivering girls stand in shock.

" 'Ahahaha! So you're an M hm? So you want to be beaten down and get to the point is that it?' " Seriously. This woman has issues with the whole dominatrix thing. And there's a reason why I can resist her… dark aura.

" 'Don't expect any more foreplay~! Aha!' "

*FWING!* *CRACK!*

The dominatrix whipped the air with her sword-whip. It cracks the air loudly as the tip broke the sound barrier. It then returns to an ordinary sword…

" 'C'mon you girls or would you want to join him in his punishment? That's good for me as well…!' " she beckons the other girls.

" 'Gh! Y-Yeah… We'll give him a piece of our mind!'" Blanc stuttered at first.

" 'You don't need to tell me…' "

" 'Hmph, we were going to do that anyway…!' "

" 'Sh-Should I really… But I get to go on a date with Sis so I'll do my best!' " what a goal Nepgear.

Oh well, I really wanted to end this battle as soon as possible. I ready my sword in front of me.

"…C'mon, ladies! Let's tango!"

*BANG!*


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

" 'Now!' "

" 'YAAAAH!' "

*BANG!*

Noire and Blanc charged at me from the left and the right. They got dangerously close and I jump back avoiding both of them, their weapons clash against each other.

*CLASH!*

I move forward once more and swing my sword diagonally upward. Their weapons were deflected upwards.

*CLASH!*

*BANG!*

*CLASH!*

*RRRRRRRRRRR!*

Vert flies towards me and thrusts her spear. I block it, supporting my sword from the force. She pushed me back despite me holding my ground.

*SCWHING!*

I parry her spear by drawing a circle then step back and ready my sword. As I thrust it towards her and she jumped upward. What replaces her is Nepgear about to strike me. I stop myself and performed a fade away slash.

*CLASH!*

Our weapons collided as my feet gain steady footing on the ground. We both step back and attack relentlessly.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Nepgear and I attack at each other. Our swords made sparks all around us as our weapons clash against each other.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

I have to say, her unique sword style is kinda clumsily good. Not the most efficient style but it does deliver some blows.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Nepgear's attack has gotten more stronger. It sends vibrations with every clash our sword makes and slowly loosens my grip on the sword.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* - *CLASH!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Nepgear jumps back and fires with the gun part of her weapon. I quickly deflect them all.

*BANG!*

From behind her, Vert, Blanc and Noire had charged themselves towards me. Oh, the nostalgia…

" 'Don't forget about playing with me too, boy!' "

From behind me Madam goddess is also racing down toward me. Meaning, I got 3 upfront and one dangerous one at back. Vert flies in first…

*CLASH!*

She swung her spear and my sword connects to it. She quickly rectracts her weapon and thrust it towards my gut.

*CLASH!**CLASH!**CLASH!* *CLASH!*

She thrusts thrice and swung it toward my neck. I block those, of course. Her spear technique is also quite good.

" 'YAAAAH!' "

Blanc came up from Vert's side and swings her axe upward. I quickly guide my sword to block her attack.

*CLASH!*

"Gh!"

The attack sent me back a few paces away, sending me nearer to the madam goddess behind me. She sends her sword-whip hurling towards me.

" 'Don't forget about me!' "

Noire is right in front of me and a sword about to strike me. I can't maneuver my way out of this as Noire will counter that. Stepping backwards is also a bad move in itself. If I block and dodge, Madam goddess their will do something about as well. Dammit!

I raise my sword in front of me and block Noire's attack. With my free hand, I catch the whip. My hand bled as I caught the blade part as not the spinal part.

"Damn… I really don't want to get wounded…" guess, I'll just put my hand in my pocket as we go back.

I reverse the hold of my sword, retract it and thrust it towards Noire.

*CLASH!*

She fends it off with the side of her sword. I push her away with the tip of the sword. I then pull Madam goddess towards me and swing my swords towards her head. She leans back avoiding the attack.

" 'Aha… You're pretty aggressive…' " yeah, she's a psychotic sadistic bitch when she transformed. I better take note of this.

" '…!' "

I punch her forearm with my equipped hand and she let's go of her weapon involuntarily. With snap from my hand, the sword reassembles itself and is now being held by the tip. I flip the sword and catch the handle.

*CLASH!*

" 'What are you!?' " Blanc shouted. Clearly irritated.

"Just an ordinary passerby!"

I tilt the sword to the ground and the axe slides down to it. I swung and miss with the stolen sword that I got from Madam goddess. Blanc had just retreated and has joined the 4 upfront.

" 'You're going to pay with your body to steal my sword from me, boy!' " Madam goddess lunges from behind me.

"Here, have it back…" I toss the sword high and towards her. She has a surprised look on her face for only a second.

I charge in towards her before she even realizes it. Once she did, I'm already dangerously close to her. I swing my sword.

*CLASH!*

She blocks my attack. But I still keep pushing.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

I attack her without giving her a second to fight back. She blocks all of them as she steps back.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

I push her around as I keep on attacking her. Her face cringes every now and then.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* - *CLASH!*

Seeing that I'm not going anywhere with this, I take a step and performed a two- step round house slash causing her to be thrown back a few steps away. I straighten myself and scan the surrounding area. They're all tired.

"…You girls done now?" if they are then that would be the end of my workout.

" 'We can't touch him and he's elusive as a fox…' " Vert said analytically.

" 'He's strong as well...' " Blanc added.

" 'And worse, he doesn't seem to be a CPU' " Noire also adds.

" 'Sis did say that he was able to beat _our _Arfoire all by himself…' "

"Hey convinced now! I'm getting hungry…" Neptune said. And we just had lunch a few minutes ago.

" 'You're the one that said we should fight him' " Noire said.

" 'Hehehe… My Neppy can be so stupid…' " Madam goddess said.

"I don't want to hear that from you though…"

" 'I agree with what Neptune said. This is getting rather long now' " Vert agrees.

" 'I don't want to admit it, but I have to agree with you' " Blanc readies her weapon.

" 'We're going all out!' " Noire also readies hers.

" 'Right!' " and so does Nepgear.

From the corner of my eye, I see a small rainbow sparkle that I know all too well. I follow it and falls on their skin and coated them like it was silk. Their entire outline is thinly sparkling with an assortment of colors glittering. The pupils in their eyes started to slightly glow, it deformed and turned into an on and off power symbol.

" 'Hmhmhm~… Aha, their getting serious. What are you going to do now boy? Scream and cry?' " looking at Madam goddess behind me, it seems she is also having the same power up as those for.

My instincts says that I'm screwed if I do anything wrong here. Guess, going 'full' is an option again. I take a stance that I know all too well, the Japanese dudes would kill me if I don't do a proper stance in a serious fight.

*BANG!*

Sheesh… talk about being too aggressive. Noire and Vert charges in on me first….!

*BANG!*

Vert flies faster than Noire. It took nearly second before she got close to me. I bring my sword up and block her attack.

*CLASH!*

She passes me as her attack hits, my hands go numb. From behind Vert readies for another strike at me and upfront is Noire readying her sword.

*CLASH!*

I block Vert's attack from behind but it was strong enough to lift me off the ground.

" 'Let' go Vert!' "

*BANG!*

Noire and Vert both charges at me from above and below respectively. They fly towards me with their weapons at the ready.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

They attack from mid-air. They're so freakin fast that I can't see them properly. I let my instincts do all the moving for me to block those.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Vert attacks in a cross pattern, leaving streams of green light in her wake. Noire attacks from all over the damn place making it only a split second for me to block. And also gravity is not being a friend to me here.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

I noticed during all this Noire's sword is getting brighter. It's slowly being colored in rainbow sparkles. And her attacks are getting faster as well.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Vert stopped attacking and repositions herself on the ground. Noire still continues with her glowing sword. But because of that, I'm slowly falling on the ground.

*CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!* *CLASH!*

Noire had stopped attacking and is now in the air ready to throw her sword. I land on the ground…!

*BANG!* *CLASH!*

Vert had charged in and thrusts at me. I was able to parry it, making her pass me. Damn that was fucking close.

" 'Now!' "

*BANG!*

Noire throws her glowing sword towards me, I move to the side avoiding that. When I look for her from up top she was gone. My instincts pull me to the ground and Noire is standing a meter away, with a confident smile.

" 'Don't forget about me… Spiral Break!' "

From behind Vert had thrown her spear towards me. It races through the air with a green aura from it. It's increases speed, piercing through the air like butter.

" 'We win! Infinite Slash!' "

*SNAP!*

Noire snapped her fingers and lines after lines of blue light races all around me in any direction. It cuts everything that it touches. If I got touched by one of them I'm dead. Taking the glowing ass sword from I then throw it to the oncoming spear.

*BANG!*

" 'Guh!' "

" ''It's too bright…!' "

The cause of it, a bright light occurred from them. I don't know how but it's too freaking bright that I'm almost practically blind. And if I'm almost blind what of the others? With that in mind, I take the opportunity to run to Vert and chop her in the neck.

" 'Guh…' " she collapses after.

Feeling the bright flash recessing as quickly as it came, I run back and see that the two weapons that collided are on the ground. I grab the spear and with the butt end pointed, I throw it towards Noire before her eyes adjusted.

" 'Guh…!' "

It hit her plexus knocking the air out of her. She falls to the ground sleeping. And that wasn't the most graceful fall too.

*BANG!*

Blanc runs to me, readying her axe to the side. She was in front of me already, evident that she was waiting for me. She swings her axe.

*CLASH!*

The heavy crushing attack, I block it with just a katana supported with my other hand. And might I add that she's a bit stronger than her counterpart. I was pushed back. And I finally stopped, my instincts are all throwing warning signals at me.

" 'Yaaaaaaah!' "

From behind Nepgear uppercut me with her sword, I easily block that. She twists her body and performed a stationary round slash at me. That one was the kicker and slightly pushed me back.

*BAM!*

The ground slightly shakes, an earthquake had just erupted. It feels like I'm near the epicenter. I bend my knees trying to recover my balance…!

"The fuck…!"

The ground had suddenly risen, it was only a few inches up. It's like there was some sort of giant _Lumbricus Terrestris_ underneath the ground. I look back at Blanc and she throws her axe like a boomerang.

*CLASH!*

I block the boomerang axe and it lands on the ground, sticking in the earth.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!*

Nepgear shoots from her gun-sword. I block the bullets with my katana. Once she stops she flies towards me with her weapon pointing towards me.

*BANG!* *CLASH!*

I block her attack to the side. It was a good attack I have to admit. Before I got to chop her neck, she flies off unexpectedly.

" 'This'll do it! HARD BREAK!' "

From above, Blanc is dangerously close and about to swing her axe on me. I ready my sword and my knees to block it.

*CLASH!*

" 'YAAAAAAAAAAAH!' "

Fuck, her attack is made me cringe. It was so damn powerful that I almost fear the sword's integrity. I tilt the sword unexpectedly to the side…

" 'Wha…Guh!' " …and chop her neck making her fall asleep. I quickly lay her down.

" 'Multiple Beam Launcher Overdrive! CELESTIAL SEVERANCE!' "

Nepgear fired off a beam of rainbow light. Wow, it kinda has the 'I have everyone's feelings in this attack' cliché. I quickly place Blanc's axe in front of me and use it as a shield.

*CLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!*

Surprisingly, the axe was able to hold it's own against Nepgear's attack. I quickly jump down from the small cliff, and run towards Nepgear with speed. She seemed to be concentrated too much on holding her ground against the kick of her beam, she was surprised to see me up close. I punch her gut…

" 'Guah…!' " Nepgear fell and falls on the ground knocked out. At the same time her attack stopped. I lay her down like the gentleman I am.

"You're the last one…"

Looking from above, the Madam sits on the air like it was thrown, a queen facing a feeble passerby. She looks down on me with a dominatrix look from her. I look at her magenta eyes, her pupils have also the same on and off power symbol on it.

" 'Hm… I like you, boy. So I'm showing you my special…!' "

Thick black clouds suddenly enveloped the area. It was sunny and clear skis a moment ago. So meaning this is her doing. Thunder roars from deep within those, like a dragon is just lying and waiting from beneath those. Or maybe god? That would be interesting. Madam goddess backflips upwards and raises her leg.

" 'T Blade Kick…' " she kicks the air below her as if there was something there to kick with.

*BAM!*

I quickly roll forward at the last minute avoiding a lightning from hitting me. It was a good thing that it didn't get attracted to me. I lift myself up and Madam goddess is only 10 meters away from me.

" 'I'll give an angel's service… Mwah…' " she gives me a flying kiss which I try to avoid from hitting me.

A sphere appeared in front of her and from it's edges 4 beams of light races through the air towards me. I run forward facing the four beams that are actually going to kill me. I thought this was a mock battle? As I got close, I take an angled step and swing my back leg as high as I it goes. I follow it with my head, body, and my front leg performing a flip called kick the moon. I avoid all for beams as I land on the ground. I run again towards the Madam.

" 'You…!' "

"Good night"

Before she has time to react, which she wouldn't, I chop her a sweet spot on her thigh first sending a bit of dysfunction towards her brain. I then chop her neck ending this battle.

" 'Uuh…!' " she falls down sleeping.

"And that's a that. Whoo. What a workout" I haven't had a good battle since I fought Arfoire in her dragon form.

"Yay! Jared won!"

"Whoa!" Neptune jumps on my back and started giving me kisses.

"Yay! Yay! I told them that you were strong. But they wouldn't believe me"

"You do know that fighting 5 goddesses at the same time is freakin' hard right?"

"Really? I thought you were thinking that this is all just a workout for you?"

"You're a mind reader now?"

"I am you're future-waifu and all"

"Right, right. C'mon, get off me, so I can find some apples in the forest. They'll be awhile before the get up"

"Okay" she got off of me and the sword disappeared.

"I'll be going now. Don't let any monster eat them alright? That would be too tragic"

"Sir yes sir!" she salutes. Although it is sloppy.

Petting her head, I head off. After get back, I'm going to take a nice warm bath.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

"Tasty! Tasty! Tasty!"

"Uwa! You're making a mess!"

"U-Uh-Uwaaaaa!"

"Peashy please! Don't make a mess! ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ"

When we got back the toddlers are sitting on their low baby chairs in the dining room eating their bowl of porridge. At least they tried to. Since their sitting side-by-side, it seems the yellow haired toddler, named Peashy, is making a mess about how tasty the porridge is. And by mess, I mean attempting to steal some spoon full of the other toddler who is baby Iffy and baby Compa. And might I add that the two of them as an infant look absolutely adorable.

"Peashy, don't! You're making a mess!" Plutie scrambles over and tries to contain Peashy of her wildness.

"Tasty! Tasty! More food! More food!" the wild toddler still runs wild.

"Plutie! Fix this!" wow, baby Iffy is demanding.

"Uwaaaaaaaah!"

"I-I'm trying. C'mon Peashy stop it" mommy Peashy is getting stressed out.

"Geez, we came back tired and all and we're already dealing with the toddlers" Neptune says.

"…kids love to make a mess" Blanc added.

"It's understandable if they like the food though" Vert said.

"In any case, let me have my internal monologue first…"

The dining room looks has the walls and ceilings about as much the same as the rest of the places I've been in this floor of Planeptune tower. A simple wooden dining setup, wooden chairs and a wooden table and all, a cabinet on one side full of plates and others, a door on the far side of the room and an… elevator door directly opposite of us after the dining table. Also there's a sliding glass door that leads to the same veranda.

"In other words it's a simple dining area folks!" Neptune added.

"Before we do some non-sense let's clean this up" Noire suggested. I wanted to joke about this but I won't.

"All right" Nepgear agreed.

Walking towards the kitchen, I take some tissue from the roll and headed back. Peashy is still acting like a loose monkey while Plutie and mini-Histy restrain her. The rest of the girls are off into cleaning the floor and rest of the mess that they made.

"Huh? Who dis?"

"Sobwun I fon't know?" in the midst of the chaos, baby Iffy and baby Compa were able to cock their heads to ask.

"Food! Food! Eh? Oooh, Hello! I'm Peashy!" Peashy greeted me.

"Finally she went down… (￣｡￣;)"

"Peashy, you really shouldn't make a mess…" Plutie advised.

"But food is tasty!" she exclaimed. Babies these days…

"All right. We'll give you another one, but promise not to make a mess. All right?"

"Ohay!" Peashy replied.

"Also I'm Jared"

"Jaweed?"

"Red-Red?"

"Jaged! Jaged!"

-All right, that was terrible way of repeating my name.

We bring the bowls to Nepgear who was pouring fresh warm milk on baby bottles. Vert, Plutie and I wipe the babies' faces and their immediate areas. While the rest, Noire, Blanc and Neptune, are watching some television. Well, they did clean the floor. We positioned them by the open way of the dining room so we can all monitor them while we are at the living room.

"Here…" Nepgear brings a tray with 3 bowls of porridge and 3 bottles of milk.

"Better not make a mess now, alright?" I calmly advised the kids.

"Okay! Okay!"

"Mhm!"

"Food! Food! Food!"

Nepgear distributed the foods to the toddlers' included table on their baby chair. They all happily take their spoons and started eating their fresh porridge. Geez, kids these days…

I sit with all of them on the carpet floor as we watch Japanese anime being shown on TV. Hey, I have my own simple pleasures too.

"So what happened earlier? You all look tired… (^～^;)ゞ"

"They wouldn't believe me, Jared beats all of them!"

"We got beat!" Neptune and Plutie happily proclaimed.

"Ugh… Remembering how we all couldn't even touch him is kinda miserable" Noire said.

"…He's way too OP…" Blanc said. And fort those that don't know, it means overpowered.

"Well, I did train a lot to achieve such level" not like I was born strong or anything.

"But still fighting 5 goddesses, no ordinary person could even match that" Vert said.

"I did fight your counterparts in the other dimension"

"And he beat them all!" Neptune shouted.

"Uwaaa… so even other Noire, Blanny and Vert got beat?" Plutie asked.

"Yeah, and the battle took three chapters to make!"

"I think the other Blanc told me that they also couldn't touch him" Nepgear supports

"Preach it Nep Jr! He's the best!"

"The best!" these two are just a recipe for randomness…

"Um… that was a pretty intense fight, I assume. Is he a CPU in your dimension? (・ヘ・?)"

"CPU? He's not girl right?" Plutie asked.

"Why a girl?" Vert asked.

"…Because every CPU we know is a girl" Blanc said.

"Wait… so…" Nepgear had noticed.

"He's a girl!?" Noire jumped to the gun.

"He is!? Then what have I been su-!" I cover Neptune's mouth before she says anything.

"We already covered that!"

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!" she squirms and tries to hit me as I hold her mouth.

"And if you're all asking—Ow! I'm not a girl!" this woman is biting my hand off.

"Oh, I see, so you're not a girl" Plutie sounded relieved.

"Then how can we explain that you were able to beat us?" Noire asked.

"It's because I'm passerby…!"

"Mmmgh! Fua! Hey mister, that was mean of you to do that, you bully!" she lightly hits me as she complains.

"…I don't think any passerby would come out and beat 5 goddesses. Especially _her_" Blanc said.

"_Her?_" Plutie cannot read what she meant.

"Then I'm no ordinary passerby then" I said as I try to defend myself from Neptune's attacks.

"Bully! Bully! Bully!" and her hits are getting harder too.

"I actually want to know the details of the fight. But I guess we'll leave that for another time. (￣ー￣)" Histy said.

"So he's really not a CPU? Can't we make him turn into one right now?" Vert said.

"Nepu! That was a great idea! I thought boobie ladies only think about their boobs!" Neptune said her amazement.

"Wait, wait. I can become a CPU?" 'm kinda shocked to hear that. Don't tell me I have to be reborn right.

"Yeah, we actually didn't tell you. But we weren't CPU's at first" Noire said.

"Really?" so different rules apply to different dimensions, a different truth, in short.

"And anyone who became a CPU won't age for rest of their life" Vert said.

"And the reason why you became a CPU is because you want to have eternal beauty right?" I ask Vert.

"Of course" a confident smile appeared, as she jiggles her breast.

"…If you're able to beat us, then I don't think that you'll become monster" Blanc dropped the bomb.

"Say what?" I know that word pisses me off, but it's a different kind of monster.

"…It's a fifty-fifty chance that you're going to become one" so it's one or the other huh.

"I see… " well that's going to be shit. I really don't want to literally turn into a monster.

"Don't worry Jared! You're great and my fiancée, nothing's going to stop you" you really are setting death flags huh, Neptune.

"Sis, um, you're setting up death flags again" my thoughts exactly, Nepgear.

"Pfft! He'll just break them like a twig and bury them somewhere" Neptune retorted.

"So… where do I start?" I am actually interested in how I turn out if I became a CPU. I wonder how my HDD form would turn out. Would I have a canon in my right hand?

"Here…" Vert reaches out to her cleavage and pulls out a diamond shaped candy.

"…Typical" I mumble as I take it.

Examining the small candy like object, it seems that it has sparkles all around it against the light. Right in the middle of it, it also has the same on and off power symbol. The texture is smooth like holding a diamond. And I can't smell anything from it.

"You sure this is safe to eat?" I ask.

"Mhm! Just do it! We want to see what kind of CPU you are going to be"

"I am eagerly anticipating (;^o^)"

"Well, I'd be lying if I didn't" Nepgear said.

"…I'm excited as well" Blanc added.

"It's not like I'm excited but I do want to see your HDD form" Noire is still acting dishonest.

"If it's successful then we'd have another competition" Vert said.

"Ba- bum. Ba-bum" Plutie is making heart beating sounds. And it's making me nervous.

"Okay…"

With one last look at all of them, and the toddlers are still eating their porridge. I look at the object in my hand and po-!

"By the way that's called a CPU memory"

"The more I know, Neptune… *Gulp!*"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

I chew on it a little before I swallow. It's like swallowing diamond or some other rock. I control my gag reflex and push the CPU memory down. It takes a while until my esophagus had leeway. The rest of the girls wait in excitement as they stare at me.

"Hrm…" I don't feel that different though.

"Ba-dum! Ba-dum!" Plutie is still making those heartbeat sounds.

"I can't wait for him to have a health stealing right hand!" Neptune says her excitement.

"…That would be too unnatural. He should have fire in his hands" Blanc added.

"How about the Knives of Chaos" that is just the worst reference pun ever Noire.

"Can't we just all wait for him to transform?"

"But you are also excited, right Vert? (-ω-"

"You know, I'm not really feeling something here…" I say. It does feel like my stomach is digesting it, really.

"Eh? But when I ate one. I transformed almost immediately" Nepgear said her concern.

"Hm? Hey, wait I think I'm feeling it…!" my stomach reacts. A small heat rises from my core. Like I'm going to have a small fever or something.

"Ba-dum! Ba-dum!"

"Would he become a fast, henchog!" to hell to me becoming a_ Erinaceinae_.

"I'd be willing to bet that he'll become a bald" not in a million, Noire.

"…Then he'll work as plumber"

"Please stop expecting something impossible… (－□－;)"

The heat in my body rises. From the core, it work it's up to my chest. My stomach churns and twists. By the minute, my body is getting more and more dull. I small vertigo, blurred and twists my vision. My head feels light and…!

"Guh!"

*SQZ!* *SQZ!* *SQZ!*

"_Julia! Julia!_"

*SQZ!**SQZ!**SQZ!*

I run towards the sink as soon as my stomach felt something bad. I lean on the sink and twist the faucet on. All my stomach muscles contracted all together, pushing everything upwards including my lunch. My head is spinning like a top and tears are flowing down from my eyes…!

"Vua! GUAH!" I puke everything all my lunch onto the sink. I even puked the CPU memory as well.

"GuaaaaH!" I puke some more, it's like someone is pulling my gut from the mouth.

"VUAAA! *cough!* *Cough!* Mgr…! Huaaaaah!"

"Jared…!"

In between my vomiting, Neptune runs over and rubs my back. I continue vomiting regardless, but it does give me a slight relief.

"Mguaaaa! _Haa… haa… haa… haa… _"

*THUD!*

I fall on the floor and put my back against the cabinet. I wipe my mouth as I catch my breath. My stomach is still contracting but I've already puked everything out. Neptune comforts me by petting me on the head, which is good to disrupt my vertigo.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm not…_haa, haa…_ Jaysus that was shit…"

"What happened? Got stuck on your throat?" Norie asked.

"I actually swallowed the thing… but somehow my body puked it back…"

"Aww… the CPU memory is all wasted!" Plutie said.

"You shouldn't puke CPU memories!" and she advised as all. She's strange, but she's fun.

"You're not having a headache right?" Neptune asked, concerned and scared that the rest probably didn't notice.

"I didn't have one. I just had a vertigo…" I reassure her. I actually didn't felt any headaches, just a momentary flashback. And why did I remember it clearly.

"Okay! You're fine then!" a relieved smile escapes her.

"Yeah… I am…" I stand up and pull her up as well.

"Um… so what? You're not going to turn into a CPU?" Noire asked.

"…Then"

"He's going to turn into a monster!" Vert continued Blanc's conclusion.

"Um… no, I'm not turning into one… because I…"

"Nepu! Plutie give me your dolls we have to stop the monster virus from spreading!"

"Oooookaaaaay!" Plutie summoned a blue teddy bear and throws to Neptune. Of course she catches it and raised it over her head.

"Don't worry Jared! This won't hurt one bit!" she swings down on the teddy bear.

*THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!*

"Ow! Dammit! What the hell is that doll made of!? Marbles!? Ow!" this doll seriously hurts!

"I think it's not working? Should I hit him more?" Neptune questions as she still hits me.

"Harder! Harder!" Plutie requested. Dammit Plutie!

"Hard it is!" Neptune hits even more harder. Dammit woman, that hurts!

* * *

><p>"Uh… dammit, I can't feel anything…" my whole body is numb from Neptune hitting me.<p>

"At least you won't turn into a monster now!" Neptune said with a smile.

"And in exchange I got bruises..."

"I'm kinda confused about all this… (・_・?)"

"What's confusing?" Plutie asked.

"…Didn't he just gulped down the CPU memory? By then he'd change…" Blanc said.

"And nothing happened other than vomiting…" Vert added.

"By now he should be have turned into a CPU or a monster" Noire also adds.

"I'm just glad that he didn't turn into the latter…" Nepgear relieves herself.

"So what are you, Jared?" Mini-Histy asked.

"I'm a passerby, nothing more, nothing less…"

"…That line again?" Blanc said.

"Yeah, that line again…"

"I don't think I have records of anyone ever having puking a CPU memory before… （￣□￣；）"

"Or maybe my stomach didn't actually liked it, it did tasted like I was swallowing diamond or amethyst"

I actually have an idea of why I puked the CPU memory earlier. And it's probably connected to me being 'special'. But that would contradict everything I know about my 'specialty'. Normally, I'd have to experience it before it starts to kick in. In this case however, it's complete and utter rejection.

"*Sigh*… This day is getting better and better" Noire sighed.

"…Agreed…" Blanc approves.

"I think I need some rest…" Vert also heaves a sigh.

"Aww… Can't you play a bit longer?" Plutie begged.

"W-well, we-we could but…"

"…Sorry Plutie, we're just tired we need some rest" Blanc plugged in what Noire wanted to say.

"Aww… Okay, you guys better rest up! So we can play another day!" Plutie said. The three girls stood up, and brushed off some dirt that came have caught from their dress.

"Okay we're heading off now" Noire stated.

"…Bye-Bye"

"Bye- bye! Take care!" Plutie waved.

"Take care!" Nepgear also said.

"I'll be back for you tomorrow Nepgear" Vert said sinisterly.

"V-Vert!"

"Don't be such a lonelywart Noire!" Neptune said.

"I-I'm not lonely!"

"Sure you are! Bye then!"

"Grrr! Fine, hmph!" Noire storms out and the rest followed suit. We hear the elevator doors open and close, and they left.

"Aww… they left…"

"It's okay, we'll just play and play until they get jealous and comeback to us"

"Um… shouldn't we deal with the babies first?" Nepgear reminded us.

Looking at the babies now, it seems that they had fallen asleep during that charade. All three of them have emptied their bowls and bottles. A sweet snoring sound escapes from the gaps of their mouths. With shut eyes, they lightly squirm around.

"Isn't this sweet?"

Deciding to myself that I'll be doing the dishes, since I want to cook again. Neptune, Plutie and Nepgear all carry the babies and escaped to one of the rooms in the hallway. I collect the bowls and bottles then proceeded to wash them. Mini-Histy stares at me with concern.

"Are you really not turning to be a CPU?" she asked with a serious face this time, that the emoticon didn't appear.

"I'm a passerby not a CPU…"

And that might be my life long insignia…


	34. Chapter 34

_I had WAY TOO much fun playing Re;birth 1 on PC (60 fps madness!). And sorry for the one(?) week absence. I can't help but Nep a Nep-Nep and Nep them to 999. XD_

* * *

><p>Chapter 34:<p>

Imprinting; New born chicks often refer to the nearest thing they see as their parents. Often, that is actually a well foreseen phenomenon. Ask anyone about this concept and anyone might give you the same idea as an answer. My sudden reminder of this had just arrived just now…

"Weee! Weee!"

"Weeeeeeee!"

"Ahahaahaha! I'm so high!"

On my knees, I have two of my arms raised and leveled it on my shoulder. Baby-Iffy and baby-Peashy are hanging onto my arms while baby-Compa is on my head. We just spin around as they enjoy being swung, while I enjoy their reactions. I also have Nepgear here just in case baby-Compa decides to slip out.

"Weee! Weee!"

"Weeeeeeeeee!"

"Wah! Wah!"

See? Aren't their reactions just freakin' adorable?

"Okay, you three, let's stop now. My arms are getting tired"

"Boo… We want to play more"

"Play! Play!" baby Peashy and baby Compa demanded.

"Don't be chelchish!" and baby Iffy still has that Iffy-esque aura around her even if she's a toddler.

"Aww…" the two looks disappointed.

"Hey it's a little bit ways before 10. So let's go on a stroll outside" babies do need some vitamins from the sun after all. And exposing them after 10 o'clock is bad actually.

"Okay!"

"I'll help" Nepgear instantly took action. Kneeling down, the two babies let go and Nepgear took baby-Compa in her arms.

It's actually, the very next day and, as to what happened earlier, I just decided to play with the toddlers for a while. Since I'm sleeping by the living room, I was kinda shocked to see that they were crawling out of Histy's room, which is located at the far left side of the hall, near the elevator. Nepgear have also awoken from her sleep after a short while. And after a small tea, decided to play with us as well. The rest, well, I don't know why they're still not up yet with all the noise we're making.

"Where's Neptune?"

"Sis is still probably sleeping"

"Oh yeah… she is a very heavy sleepy head. Should I go wake them up?" I want to ask since I am entering into a girls room and all.

"But she's sleeping so soundly in there"

"Then I'll just tell her that we're going out for a while"

"All right…"

"Let's go! Let's go!" baby-Peashy urges.

"After you wash your faces first" I advised.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom and get ourselves washed"

"Ooh!" the three toddlers cheered at Nepgear's suggestion. As if a mother, Nepgear carried all three, don't ask me how, she just did, and carried them to the bathroom by the hall near to the actual living/kitchen room.

I headed to that same hall as well, and found Neptune and Plutie's room. The room inside has the same color scheme as the outside. Only is, though, a lot more, girlish. Mind you, I do appreciate this kind of setting and I am not particularly bothered. On the left side are a 2 layered cabinets arranged in a staircase manner. There is also a doll of plush doll of Noire there sitting alone on it. On the right is another flat TV with, of course, a gaming console connected to it.

In the middle of the room there's a… oh this is new, it's a tonkatsu. Well not really new, but, it's a sight for a sore eyes. It has 4 legless chairs surrounding it. In the far right corner of the room is a 4 stair case designed shelves that house some plush dolls of Nepgear, Vert, Blanc and Neptune and other various things. On the far left side of the room is a queen sized circular bed with a curtain, shaped as a cone, which rises up to the upper corner. There are also some balloons hanging above them as well.

Silently walking towards the bed, I can already see that Neptune and Plutie is sleeping softy through the comfortable bed. Neptune is just wearing her purple dress, and Plutie is still wearing her clothes from last night. She really is always ready to go to sleep. Plutie hugs Neptune tightly as if she was teddy bear of sorts.

"Neptune, hey…" I whisper to her.

"Nepuuu…~" haha, that never gets old.

"I'm going out for a while. If you're hungry while I'm out, give a call"

"Bring back some pudding…~"

"Okay. I'll bring back some" Neptune returns to dreamland after.

* * *

><p>"Where should we go?" I ponder as we walk.<p>

Nepgear and I walk the streets of Planeptune with a baby walker which settles in three toddlers. I was originally thinking of giving them some vitamins under the sun by just strolling around. But that could get boring after a few minutes.

"How about we go to the supermarket?" Nepgear suggested.

"Something you want to buy?" I ask.

"Some essentials. I'm sure Sis wants some pudding"

"Little sister intuition perhaps?" I didn't actually tell her about that.

"I think that's what Sis always wants"

"Touché. Know where it is?"

"Mhm, it's around…"

With Nepgear guiding, we march on towards the nearest supermarket. The babies in the baby walker are playing some more. The passersby give us looks saying that we might be one happy family. Even most women that we pass by also says that we are a nice looking family. Nepgear does look more mature than her big sister.

"Just a thought, who's the actual little sister here? You or Neptune?"

"Guh… We kinda get that a lot. But she's really my big sis"

"No one would actually believe you though" her actual contrast to her sister does make one question the order of things.

"Ah, we're here" we both stop in front of a small supermarket.

"Maybe we should buy some things for dinner tonight" the fridge is starving right about now.

"What would we be having?"

"Beef marrow stew"

"Okay"

We enter the small supermarket with the employees saying "Welcome". Getting a basket, we walk around the rows after rows looking for some condiments that we might need. Ooh fish sauce, I think we don't have those, something that we will need.

"Jar-Jar! Jar-Jar!" now I'm Jar-Jar, baby-Compa?

"What is it?"

"Wut's that?" she points to a clay jar with a face of man and with a giant nose.

"Ahaha, it looks funny!" baby-Peashy said.

"That's an egg yolk separator"

"Egg wolk?"

"You know, the yellow one in the middle of the egg"

"Ooh!" baby-Peasy said.

"Let's show it to Nep!" baby-Iffy said. Well, I can easily make crème caramel with it, but the frequency of use is what I'm worried about.

"…Neptune loves her desserts after all" she's going to demand it from me 24/7 after.

"All right" I take one of these funny egg yolk separators. Really, who made these things?

"Jared. I got what we need" Nepgear said while running to us with the basket now full of things.

"So that's why you weren't here. What you got?"

"Some potatoes, Bok Choi's, corns, Nappa cabbages, and 1kilogram of beef"

"Yeah, we could do with that"

"What about our breakfast?"

"I just got this" I showed her the funny egg yolk separator.

"Pfft! What's that, haha!"

"It's an egg yolk separator. It looks cool huh"

"Sis would love to see that" we have a light laugh.

"You have more to buy, Jared?"

"It's already 10. Let's go" at this time it's bad for baby skin.

* * *

><p>"We're back!"<p>

"Back! Back!"

"Welcome back. (*^▽^*)" Mini-Histy greeted, as we all enter the living/kitchen room.

"Welcome baaaack!" Plutie also greeted as she stopped her sewing. Oh she sews huh.

"Plu! Lookie this funny thing!"

"It's funny!"

"Funny!" the toddlers show off the funny looking egg yolk separator.

"Hehehe! He looks so funny!" Plutie laughed.

"I'll go prepare breakfast" Nepgear announces and headed to the kitchen. I put the plastic bag full of things that we bought on the kitchen counter.

I feel the call of nature calling onto me, I give Nepgear a pat on the shoulder signaling I have to go somewhere. With a nod, I headed to the bathroom door. Feeling door knob, I confirmed that it's not locked. But some of us don't lock it thinking that we'll be quick on using it. So I give the door some knocks and waited a few without an answer. With that in mind, I open the door and headed inside.

"Nepu?"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

"Nepu?"

"Oh, it's' just Neptune" I thought it was someone else. That would be too tragic.

"Geez, what's with the not cliché reaction. Wouldn't you be having a nosebleed from seeing a girl naked?" Neptune says her dissatisfaction.

In case you're asking, Neptune here is just about to remove her underwear. And judging by the towel that I see hanging on the hanger by the side, it seems she wants to take a bath.

Apparently this isn't actually the bathroom, but rather the changing room before the actual bath. On the right there's a mirror and a granite counter for the tap and sink. On the left is door to the toilet, probably. And upfront is an obscure moss-type glass window slider to the actual bath. The tiles are all glittered with a bright assortment of colors that are too many to indicate.

"I've already seen you're naked body so many times now, I'm used to it" I say as I enter, close and lock the door behind me. Neptune completely removes the last of clothing.

"Guaaah! Th-that means you're getting fed up with me. I-Is it because I'm unsexy during sex?"

"Not really. But you are a natural though" a rarity to see women being so natural at it that you might even consider it as a talent.

"Then I'm a pervert!?"

"Probably"

"Neepuu~…." What a sad Neptune. The scales must have befallen before her eyes.

"It's fine. Jared is a bigger pervert than me" she made a comeback.

"The hell?"

"I mean, you've already done it with countless other girls before me, right? That means you're a bigger pervert than me"

"My gawd…" I think that scales have fallen before my eyes as well. Well, I actually do have experience with countless other girls before. But I am not obliged in any way to remember them though.

"So what's up? Want to do another bath scene with me? This is what the readers read these for after all" don't break the 4th wall woman.

"I just want to take a pee. Nothing more"

"Aww… And I'm already ready to have it"

"I do want to succumb to my temptations but someone would hear us and that would be terrible" it would give a certain little sister a shocker.

"Then can I watch you pee?"

"Absolutely not" I chop her head. And what the heck is with the sparkle in your eyes when you said it.

*CHOP!*

"Nepuu~…" she holds her head.

"Next time we'll do it, okay? We'll do it all night if you want to" hopefully that would let her hold her desire to watch me pee. Gawd this girl is a handful and headache to be with. In a good way, mind you.

"Fiiine… Give me a kiss then"

"All right… Mm… *Smack*" I give Neptune's puckered up lips a smack. She smiles sweetly and walked off towards the bath. Hearing water starting to flow in there, I head off towards the toilet room and answer nature's call.

* * *

><p>"Ooh! A neeto breakfast!"<p>

"Yes, they all look really delicious (^_^)"

"Neppy Jr. is a great cook"

"U-Um…I really didn't do anything special though" the little sister is a humble one.

The breakfast prepared for us on the table is an Omelette with ground beef and onions, sausages, and ham. It's a good assortment of a breakfast menu plus even the smell breeds off a home cooking-esque that I favor so much.

"But Jared's cooking is much better though. So I'm kinda losing in that department now" Nepgear added.

"Don't worry, you're not. And I'm a fan of home cooked meals"

"Really? Even though you're meals can rival a 5 star restaurant?"

"Really, really" it reminds me of a certain woman who is such a klutz in her dishes and yet it tasted so good.

"I'm fuangry…" baby-Compa said.

"Well with that out of the way let's all eat! （＾▽＾）"

"Thanks for the food!"

Everyone settled in. Neptune and I are seated next to each other, with baby-Peashy on her lap. Plutie and Nepgear are opposite of us with baby-Compa and baby-Iffy on their laps respectively. Histy is sitting nicely on the table with her own set of tiny utensils. Everyone takes what they need towards their plates. I say 'everyone takes' but all they did was to ask me to give them what they want. And we all dig in…

"Say 'aah' for me…"

"Aaah… mph…" Nepgear has successfully fed baby-Iffy.

"Open up for the train"

"Aaah… mph… Tasty, tasty!"

"Mhm, mhm. Eat so you can be big and strong"

"Oookay…" Plutie had thrown the generic motherly line to baby-Compa. Of course, it's effective on any child.

"Hey P-ko! Stop playing!"

"Ahahaha!"

It seems my fiancée is not doing well. Peashy is doing nothing but swinging a spoon as if it was a magical wand. Plus on top of it all, she's making a mess out of Neptune's plate. Kids these days can't be restrained, geez…

"Hey…!"

*Thonk!*

Ow dammit. Peashy just hit me with a spoon on the head.

"P-ko! Now you're going too far!" an angry Neptune is angry.

"Ahahaha!"

*Thonk!* *Thonk!* *Thonk!*

Ow, ow, ow! She's hitting me with a force of a grown man knocking on my skull. Not letting another one hit me again. I grab her small body and put her on my lap. She still squirms under me.

"Yo, you won't get to eat if still squirm like that" I tell the baby.

"Boo! I want to play and eat!" and she still squirms.

"Geez, you won't get any dessert if you keep being spoiled like that" Neptune said.

"Ookay…" and… she stopped?

"Haa? That worked?" Neptune seems dumbstruck as well.

"At least your favorite dessert is the answer for this child" I take a spoonful of the omelette egg with ground beef and put it before the baby-Peashy.

"Say 'aaah'"

"Aaah… mmf… Tasty! Tasty!" the baby happily said.

"You're next Neptune, give her a piece of your sausage"

"Well, since I'm getting married and all I have to have experience with these things, right?" that's not actually what I'm going for but that sounds good as well. She takes a small part of her sausage on her spoon and brings it to the toddler.

"Say 'aaah' "

"Ahmf!"

"Nepu! That's my arm! My arm!"

"Pfft! Haha" now this is comedic. Instead of the sausage she went and bit her forearm instead.

"Ow, ow, ow. Now my docile skin has a bite mark on it"

"Let me see" Neptune places her bit arm before me. It isn't any deep or anything like that.

"You're going to be fine. And it's not bleeding of any sort"

"Geez, and I thought I was gonna have rabies or something"

"That's from animals. And rude as well"

"Hey, hey. Food, food…" baby-Peashy begged and tugged.

"Okay, okay… say 'aah'…" I bring her another spoonful.

"Aah… mmf!"

"…"

"…"

"They're like a happy family!" Plutie said.

"The difference between them night and day. (-_-)"

"But they're so good together… All three of them" Nepgear said.

"I still can't believe that she's in a relationship in that state. (；¬＿¬)"

"I guess when it comes to love. He doesn't actually mind what she is"

"But Neppy is smiling right now" once Plutie said her observation everyone noticed as well. Neptune's smile right now isn't anything special. Rather, in big-Compa's words, her smile is a 'level up' right now.

"When she smiles like that it means that she's really, really happy. And that makes me happy as well"

"I guess, I've never seen Sis smile like that before now"

"You're right. In cliché shows, it's a smile of a girl in heartfelt love. (^▽^*)"

"Can I have some more food?"

"Food pwetty pwease…" the two toddlers begged.

"Oookay, open up for the train"

"Say 'aah', IF"

"Neptune…" I call to her as I move my head closer to hers.

"Hm?" she also leans towards me.

"I love you" I say it in whisper.

"I love you too…" and she returns it with her picturesque smile.


	36. Chapter Valentines (1)

Chapter Valentines:

"~Hmm~ Hmm~ Hmm~"

"Seem to be having fun right off the bat"

"It's because we're on a date!" she happily skips by my side.

Today is a special date today. How special it is, well, it's the 14th day after the first full moon of the year. You guessed it, it's Valentine's Day. It's the first Valentines date we have. Granted we were separated for 12 years, in Neptune's perspective. Neptune was excited for this day; she wouldn't stop bugging me where we should go. Of course, I didn't make any preparations or planning of the sort before this. I'm a passerby after all I'll just make it up as I go.

"Where are we going? An arcade? An amusement park?"

"How about the mall"

"Eeeeh? We're going to be shopping for stuff"

"We can find many strange things in the mall"

"Strange?"

"Right. Like some hidden gems or one hundred rings"

"Oooh!"

"Basically we're just going window shopping"

"Eeh? But aren't windows expensive?"

"They are. So what do we call this? A stroll?"

"How about a datey stroll!"

"That doesn't sound any date-esque at all"

"Oh who cares about what it's called. As long as it's a date with someone I love, I don't care!"

"Crap you're making my heart skip a beat"

We walk the streets of Planeptune. There aren't those futuristic tunnels here which are a shame since it would kinda take a while to get to the mall. The streets are jammed packed with couples young and old alike. Some have even couple shirts. Most have chocolates to eat.

Neptune grips my hand tightly. It doesn't mean anything special or any premonition of something. Right now she's truly, truly happy. If there was a device that can measure her feelings towards me right now. I think it would be over 9000. We walk on, blending in with the theme of the day. While keeping in mind an old saying: "Love is in the air".

* * *

><p>"Hmm…"<p>

"Hm…"

"Hrm…"

"Um… madam, sir…"

"Wait"

"…Right…?"

Inside the mall, the first thing my lovely fiancee wanted was to eat. And the first thing that she was waffles. And she's been staring at the menu for some time now as if trying to burn a hole through it.

"Ugh… I can't decide, they all look so scrumptious!" Neptune said.

"Um… then how about you pick our special today" the lady before us said.

"Special!? I didn't see any special!"

"It's our most recent. Pudding Waffle"

"Pudding!?" Neptune's eyes sparkle with delight. Honestly, pudding waffle is a curious inclusion in waffles.

"Jared, Jared! Let's buy 20 of them!" she begs like a stray dog looking for food.

"Divide that number by 10. Miss" I tell the woman.

"Coming right up!"

* * *

><p>"Amhf! Haaaa…." the girl beside me is in bliss.<p>

"…This is good"

"Mhm! Mhm! If its pudding it's always good"

"Haha… I guess so. What do you want to do next?"

"Hmm… Eh, is that…?"

"Hrm?"

Looking to where she's looking, there is a man there standing very still in silver clothes and silver paint. There's a box in front of him. It's a mime.

"A mime, eh?"

"That looks so coolosome. Let's drop some coins and see what he'll do"

Walking towards the mime, I drop a few credits in the box and step back to see what he'll do.

"…!"

The mime dances, more specifically a break dance. There isn't any music playing in the background as well, but he still dances the beat in his head.

"That's so cool"

"Want to watch some more? I'll put some coins"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"That was fun"<p>

"Watching a guy get tired from dancing?"

Apparently Neptune made me put 1000 credits to make the guy dance for 2 hours straight without resting. I feel sorry for him, but what can you do, we were having fun watching him dance in agony after the first hour.

"…And now I'm being a sadist?"

"Hm?"

"…Nothing"

Walking, we explore the mall in great detail. Checking the time, I confirmed that it's already afternoon. Our stomachs aren't growling but I think we should something or Neptune would pester me in the most inconvenient of places. I just know how to deal with Neptune huh?

"Want something to eat?"

"I want some cake!"

"Right… let's find some"

* * *

><p>"CONGRATULATIONS!"<p>

"…"

"Oooh! What we win! What we win!"

The moment we entered 'Cake Restaurant', obviously enough it's a cake shop, we were greeted by its staff a large congratulations. I kinda almost jumped to the conclusion that we were being ambushed and scared one staff when he saw my 'eyes'. Hopefully he doesn't kill himself from the horror. And anyways, what did we win?

"For being the 100th couple to enter our shop on this wonderful day, we will give a special privilege of naming you two the couple of the mall!" a staff shouted.

"Haa?" couple of the day?

"Ahem… apparently the owner of this branch is the godson of the owner of the mall. And with a bit of talking, you have been chosen as the couple of the mall!"

"Riiiight…"

"Eeh? So we aren't getting any cake?"

"That's what is apparently…"

*GRRRRRRR*

"…Yeah, we really need to eat first" if you haven't guessed, Neptune's stomach just growled like an angry wolf.

"Hey, we're the couple of the mall, right? Give us something scrumptious to eat on the double!"

"Staff, ready the arms! We have a hungry couple here!" the staff woman shouted.

"Ahooo Ahoo!" the hell? This isn't the Battle of Thermopylae.

* * *

><p>"Well now, this is a surprise… not"<p>

After eating a hearty meal, we were then escorted to the center ground floor. Then, we were separated by some staff guys and she was escorted to an all-girls clothes store. Of course, I warned those dudes. I, on the other hand, was dressed in tail coat. Not my style but I do look good in it.

"Sir, now please follow us to the stage"

"You sure you're not going to kidnap me?"

"Haha… It's Valentine's, we're not going to do it today" so can I call the police?

I follow a staff out of the shop. Once outside, the center ground floor is now littered with crowds of people. The staff excuses the people as we both pass through. He guides me to the attention of the crowd, which is a big open space.

"Whoa…!"

Then all of a sudden the light went off. Everyone panicked a bit. I instantly overclock my brain and set my body to full alert. But the moment I do, I put it back down. There wasn't really anything to worry about.

Someone lighted a woman a few meters before me. Wearing a purple dress in her transformed form, the woman slowly walks up to me. Feeling the limelight, I, too walked towards her.

"Nice getup…"

" 'I really don't want to talk about it. It's kinda tight for me…' "

"That means you're getting fat"

" 'Guh… I really should cut down on my consumption of sweets' "

"Don't worry, I'll still love you no matter"

" 'That's not helping me in the slightest. Oh...' "

"Hm? Air on a G string?"

As we were chatting, the background music plays. It was a music that I've played once on a beautiful starry night and a music that I've played during the 'other' night.

" '…Since we're like this. Let's enjoy ourselves' " Neptune smiles.

"Took the words right of my mouth. Now then…" bowing, I held out a hand before her.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

" 'You may' " and with grace, she takes my hand and we both step up to each other.

We dance.

With one of our hands interlocked together, her other hand is on my shoulder and while my other is on her waist. Just as we remembered that first night we danced, we dance and dance and dance. We do nothing special. We just spin around enjoying the spotlight lighting over us.

-Enjoying the person before us.

" 'Jared…' "

"Yeah?"

" 'It feels like we're on top of the world' "

"We are on top of the world" even for a moment, the world is just watching us. And also 'the world' is as well.

" 'Jared…' "

"What is it?"

" 'Happy Valentine's' "

"Happy Valentines to you too"

To end this dance, we stop spinning around pull her by waist close to me.

Closer and closer, our lips seek each other like a pair of magnets.

" 'Mm…' "

We kiss each other tenderly as the music ends.

The world clapped its hands as some random MC announces that we're the couple of the mall.

" 'Ah…' " we release from each other's spell.

"I love you, Neptune"

" 'I love you too!' "


	37. Chapter Valentines (2)

Chapter Valentines:

" 'Today is Valentines and I didn't give you any chocolates' "

"Oh right, that was a tradition..."

Sitting on a provided sofa of the hotel room that we are at, we play with each other's hands while her head is on my shoulder. Neptune's warmth slowly seeps towards me against the cold valentine night. We stare blankly at the wall of our room, enjoying each other's company.

" 'It's our first Valentine's date and we forgot about that' "

"Goes to show how much fun we had"

" 'Yeah…' " she tightens her grip on my hand and rubs her head on my shoulder.

" 'Still, I would have loved to give you chocolates…' "

"And I'll give you some flowers"

" 'That's kinda old fashioned' "

"But it still gets a girl every time…"

" 'Maybe you're right…' "

Feeling each other, we stay silent and just continue to play the other's hand. Our fingers eventually reached our rings. Looking at her right now, she has nice smile on her face, a motherly one as well as a bride's.

"You excited?"

" 'Mhm. But I'll wait…' "

"Don't worry, we can go whenever you like. Just tell me early on so I can prepare my suit"

" 'Okay. I promise...' "

"Speaking of suits… we are wearing ones that they gave from the store, right?"

" 'Right. So?' "

"Crap… we're going to smell like laundry if we manage to doze off like this"

" 'Let's go take a bath' "

* * *

><p>The bath. For men, having sex in the bath is on par with a friend with benefits. That's just what most men, in the red district, have in mind.<p>

" 'Uu… I thought we were going to take a bath' "

"Meh. You did invite me last time to do it, right?"

We play around in the bathroom, cloudy with steam. Rubbing the body soap bubbles along Neptune's bare skin, I hold her from behind. Skin smooth and supple, adding soap to it makes my hands slide across it.

With that in mind, I reach around and play with her breasts.

" 'Ah…! ' " I knead them.

" 'Nnhu…! Nn… hau… you're such a pervert… Jared' "

"I'll take that as a compliment"

" 'Hau… unn… nn, nnn… Jared…' "

I rub a thin layer of bubbles onto her chest. I squeeze them hard, then knead them around.

" 'Ah…! Aha… haa, haa… ha… hau… nn… huuu…' "

I gently pinch her pale tips with my fingers. Because of the soap, they slip out. I repeat that several times with hands, kneading both nipples obsessively.

" 'Nn…! Haa…! Ah, uha… ahu, nnnnnn! H-Hey, Jared…! That's, ah! Too much…!' "

"That was what I am going for"

" 'Hau, nnn…!' "

Her nipples grow hard. I finally capture them with fingers.

" 'Ha…! Nnu… huu, huu, huu… ah…! Ha!' "

I pinch and rub her pink flower buds, pulling them left and right.

The soap must be having an effect, because Neptune rubs her thighs together with each pained breath.

" 'Nnha… ahu, nn… huha… ah, ah…! You're already hard… haa, haa' "

My hot raging rod is sticking to her butt.

Neptune's hips writhe around in response.

"Raise your hips for me"

"Nhu…! Ha, ah…"

My hardened thing point upward and stick it between her legs. Both of our genitalia are hot.

I move my penis a little. Her hips and crotch are wet, but in very different way from a body soap.

" 'Ha… ahu, nn…! Nnn… You're throbbing…' "

"That's because you look really enticing right now…"

" 'You don't have to be so…hau! Nn, nnn… haa, haa…' "

I clutch her chest again. I push her breasts together.

" 'Nn… So you like big breasts… uhu, nnn… ha…! Nn, huha…' "

"Didn't I tell you that men are simple creatures to the woman they like"

Groping her breasts some more, I shake my hips as I fondle her.

My thing rubs against her crotch, slowly producing comforting stimuli.

"Ha…! Ahu, nn… haa, haa… It's really hard… ha…! Huu, huu… nn…! Hau…"

I pull back my hips, then push my thing against her as hard as I can.

The sensation of wet thighs and a crotch, her flesh devour me. I try to rub against her clit.

" 'Uua… ah, nn…! Aha…! Hi! Nn… uhu… aaa… haa, haa, haa…' "

As I rub my shaft against her several times, more fluid starts pouring out of rough breathing is now filling the bath.

" 'Nna… ahu, hu…! Uuuuunnn..! Hu! Nn… ah, ah, haa… haa, haa…' "

" 'J-Jared… don't rub… so much…! Ha… I'll… before you… stick it in…haa…!' "

"Then want me to stick it in? Or make you cum like this…"

" 'I want to try something…' "

Suddenly, Neptune's fingers twist around me. She lovingly rubs my thing between her thighs.

Repositioning herself, she kneels before my standing rod and moves closer.

"Whoa…!" I was expecting for a blowjob but I didn't expect this.

Holding up her breasts together, she positions it above and brings it down, appearing my shaft right in the middle. Soft, warm mounds envelope my thing from both sides.

" 'Is it… good?' " she rubs my dick up and down.

"Yeah… uu…"

" 'Nn…*Lick*…*Smack* *Smack*…*Kiss*…nn, *Kiss*…' "

Her tongue pecks at me as she lovingly, and again with the teasing, kisses my tip.

She looks up to me, gauging my expression.

" '*Lick*…*Smack* *Smack!* Nn… *Slrp* *Smack*… nn… *Smack* *Slrp*' "

The pleasure slowly clouds my mind. Saliva traverses the whole of my shaft, soap bubbles mix with it. She pulls her mouth back and pushes harder with her breasts, and slides it up and down.

" 'Nn…! Haa, haa… nn, nn… hau, nn…' "

My thing appears and disappears between them. The soap smoothen her breast movements.

"Gh…!"

" 'Nn….! Nhu…! Nn… haa, haa, haa… Jared… nn, nn…!' "

Nearing my climax, she starts to shake her breasts much faster.

" 'Nnn! Nn… nn! Ha! Ahu, nnn… It's… throbbing… nn…! Ha…!' "

" 'Nnhu…! Ha… ahu, nn…! Haa, haa, haa… nn…! Nn! Nn! Nn!' "

"Guh…"

My chest constricts from the stimulation around my lower body. I grit my teeth trying to hold it in.

"Neptune…!"

" 'Mm… amf, *Slrp!* *Smack* *Slrrrp*, Mn, mm…! *Lick!* *Smack!*…' "

Neptune laps on the tip, cornering me from all sides, pushing me to ejaculation.

"Gh…!"

" 'Mmmmmnnnnnn….!' "

Semen surges out into her mouth. Each wave of climax releases more fluid. She accepts it, with a satisfied face.

" 'Nn…*gulp* Mn…! Mm, u….!' "

"Haa, haa…!"

I'm still shaking from the pleasure as Neptune swallows it.

" 'Mmm…*Slrrrp!* *Smack!* *Smack*…mn… *Smack!* *Slurrp!* *Srrp!*… nn...*Gulp!* *Gulp!* ' "

She doesn't let a single drop escape from her mouth and swallows everything that I have.

" 'Nnu… puha…' "

"You know… you're getting more and more of an expert in this department"

" '…Ehehe…' " she smiles triumphant at my praise. I pet her head.

I lift her up and faces the wall, supporting herself with hands. She sticks her butt out to me, inviting me in.

" 'This is kinda embarrassing…' "

"Not to worry, I'll make you forget about that"

" 'Bully…' "

With a grin on my face, I aim with one hand, and rub the tip on her entrance. It spreads open naturally swallowing me in.

" 'Nnha…aaa….' "

Holding her hips, I push through her folds. It sends jolts of pleasure every time I enter her. Eventually, I reached to her deepest.

" 'Jared… you're too deep… Ah!' "

"Doing it in back does feel like that…"

Her insides writhe, pulses and tighten. Pleasure assaults me, making my whole body tense.

Leaning my body, until her torso is touching her back, I give her several kisses on the cheeks and necks and slowly start to shake my crotch in and out of her.

" 'Uuun…! Nn, naa…! Ha! Ah, aaaah! Aannn…! Hu! Nn… ah…!' "

Our crotches are nice and hot. The heat moves from there up through my spine.

"Ha…! Ah! Nnnn! J-Jared! More… more… haa! Ah, n, nnn…!"

Peeking over her shoulder, her crevice wraps around my penis as I enter and exit her open flesh.

"Hau! Hu! Nn… nuu…! Ha! Aaaaah! Nn… nah! Haaa…! Ha!... uu, mnn!"

When I pull out, I end up outside her entrance, revealing part of her insides.

And when I stick it in, my whole dick ends up inside her, like jamming some dam.

" 'Ah! Jared...! Aaah…! Ah, ah…! Aah! Mmn…! Nm… haa, haa' "

Neptune leans on the wall, holding on for dear life. Her moans and my movements eventually sync.

" 'Hiu! Nn…! Nn, nn! Nn…! Nhu…! Ha…! Hau… hu! Haa! Mm, mmm..! Mn…!' "

" 'Mm…! Ha…! Nuu! Ah! Ah, ah, ha...! Aaaaah…! Ah! Ahn! Nn! Ha…!' "

" 'Ah! Ha! Ha…! Ha…haaa…! Nn! Huuuu! Uha…! Haa, ah, ha…!' "

" 'Ha… uu, nnn…! Huuu..! Nuu, it's… to good… my body's… going numb…!' "

The pleasure must be so high that speaks absentmindedly. Holding her tightly from behind, I move my hips, lurching on our bodies to climax.

" 'Ah…Ah, ah, ah! Haaaaaa…!' "

"Nn! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaaaah! Ha, aaah! Nnu… ha! Aaaaaah! Hiunnn! Nnn…!"

I use my whole body, and slam my hips on her butt several times. Each time, her reactions are getting louder.

" 'Ah! Mnnn! Hu… mnn! Haaaa! Ah, aan! Uaa… hi! Uha! Ah, ah, ah… Nuuu…!' "

A harsh exchanged. Bubbling fluids pour out of our orifice. We're both covered in sweat, immersed in the pleasure.

" 'Haa! Ah! Ja… red…! Huu! Nn, mna… mnn! Ha!' "

"Uu…!"

She closes her thighs and tightens around me. The pleasure suddenly rise, and her inside suck on me vigorously.

" 'More… m-more…mn! Haaa! Ah, naaaa!' "

My mind grows hazy once more. My body moves instinctively seeking more and more of her.

" 'Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aan! Aaannn…! Hua… hua… ah, ha...! Ahn….!' "

"Guh…!"

I shake my hips violently. Her breasts shake like ripe fruits. Her hard nipples send sweat drops flying.

" 'Haaaa! Ah! Aaah! Aaaaaah! Huun! Mn, nnah! Huaaaaa…!' "

We both breathe roughly, enduring the pleasure. I reach both of my hands to envelop on top of hers. I see flashes of light, and my mind cuts out.

" 'Ha! Aaah! I-I'm…! Hau…! Ah, auuuu…! Jared, I'm about…! To…!' "

"Me too…!"

Using the last bit of strength left in me, I thrust into her violently. Waves of pleasure wash over us toying with us on the verge of climax.

" 'Ha! Aaah…! I-I'm cum… ming…!' "

"Nn…!"

In one final stroke, I push deep into the womb of her entrance.

" 'Hiaaaaaaaaa….!' "

"Gh…!"

As she climaxes, the complex pleats hidden inside her crevice pulsate, guiding me to cum at the same time.

" 'Ah, aaaah…! Ah…! Ha, ah…!' "

Thick, hot, white fluids shoot inside her womb. Her flesh sucks wrings it out of me, voraciously sucking on me.

" 'Ah... haa, haa… Ah!' "

"Whoops… got ya woman…"

Her legs gave out and I catch her just in time. We sit on the wet tiled floor of the bathroom, cuddling.

" 'My legs are numb…' "

"I did do you hard…" I lightly massage her legs.

" '*Sigh*… How did I ever fall for you…' "

"Dunno. Personality I guess…?"

" 'Ehe… No one would like a bully like you' "

"Maybe my charm then"

" 'Maybe…' " she teasingly said.

" 'Can we stay like this? My legs are still numb' "

"Whatever you want"

I wrap my arms around her gently, feeling each other's heartbeats.


End file.
